Rosas de Colores
by Clary Black
Summary: Sakura y Tenten son dos jóvenes vampiresas que van a vivir con Naruto, el hermano de Sakura. Pero al llegar se encuentran con una sorpresa. ¿Naruto es humano? ¿Almas gemelas? Un gran misterio sin resolver, un mal ancestral vuelve para llevarse lo que una vez creyó suyo. un año muy movidito para nuestros protagonistas. Amor, internado, sexo, sangre y poderes. ¿Qué puede pasar?
1. Avión de las 10 30h

Como cada día el despertador sonó a las 7:30h de la mañana. Me levanté contenta de que el día de hoy llegara por fin. Salí de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Una vez allí, miré somnolienta mi reflejo matinal. El moño que me había hecho para dormir colgaba de un lado dejando sueltos algunos mechones que caían por mi espalda. Me lo quité y el pelo cayó como una cascada de lisos mechones rosas cubriendo casi toda mi espalda. No hay manera de que se ricen, ¿eh? Me desnudé y después de una corta ducha salí del baño envuelta en una toalla. Haber Sakura, recuerda que te vas a pasar unas cuantas horas en el avión. Que de Francia a Inglaterra hay un buen trecho. Piensa en ponerte algo cómodo. Abrí las puertas de mi infinito armario (cortesía de mi madre), en el que aún viviendo seis vidas no podría repetir ni una prenda de ropa y saqué una sencilla blusa larga blanca con tachuelas que hacían una forma abstracta, un cinturón marrón de hebilla grande para ahuecar la blusa, unos jeans claritos que había desteñido yo misma, una chaqueta de punto bierge y finalmente unas botas marrones con un poco de talón. Sequé mi largo pelo cuidadosamente y como siempre quedó liso. No me preocupé en maquillarme ya que si algo había heredado de mi madre, aparte de una piel crema antibronceado, eran unas largas y negras pestañas que hacían mis ojos verdes grandes y profundos. Una vez lista salí de mi habitación recorriendo el largo pasillo enmoquetado de color burdeos, las paredes doradas y los grandes ventanales con jarrones de flores y grandes cortinas. Como en esta casa me había instalado en el primer piso sólo tuve que andar todo el (condenadamente largo) pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras de caracol y bajar sentada en la barandilla hasta llegar al piso de abajo, donde había el GRAN salón de baile de mi madre todo marmoleado de color blanco que al cruzarlo daba a otra gran sala de suelo de mármol con una gran alfombra persa que evitaba que la gran mesa de caoba le hiciera rasguño alguno al preciado suelo de mi madre. Cuando entré mis padres ya estaban desayunando y me senté con ellos no sin antes darles un beso a cada uno recorriendo esa condenadamente grande mesa. ¿Se nota que no me gusta estar en un sitio tan grande?

— **¡Buenos días!**

Ellos murmuraron algo parecido a eso mientras yo me acomodaba en la mesa. Entonces llegó una de las sirvientas y me puso delante mi desayuno de ese día junto con un vaso de sangre. Empecé a comer mientras charlaba con mi madre.

—**Mamá, para las temporadas que tú y Papá trabajáis, ¿no podríamos instalarnos en uno de los pisos que tenemos en la capital?—**Mamá levantó la vista del último número de la VOGUE y me miró al borde de la estandarización. Yo un poco asustada intenté explicarme. —**Lo digo porque así me quedaría más cerca del colegio. Y esta casa es demasiado grande, ¿no crees? No sé, tanto burdeos, dorado y mármol no me gustan.**

Mi madre dulcificó la mirada aunque yo sabía que la había picado un poco. Bueno, antes he dicho que nos parecíamos en lo de la piel que no se pone morena y las pestañas, porque ahí es hasta donde llega el parecido. Ella es menuda, pero con un cuerpo de infarto. Tiene una cintura estrecha, grandes pechos y las caderas redondas que descienden hacia unas piernas largas (a pesar de su altura). Hoy lleva su pelo rizado de color rosado oscuro recogido en una coleta alta que hacía que cuando la miraras te centraras en su hermoso rostro aniñado y sus ojos verdes oscuros. Lo dicho, yo no tengo nada de su clase y estilo.

—**No entiendo que tiene de malo esta casa. Hace siglos que la tenemos. Y ya sabes que esta combinación de colores es pasajera. Estoy pensando que en primavera la cambiaré, como en cada estación. Además, ¿qué importa el colegio? Hoy coges el avión hacia Londres. Ya no necesitas ir al colegio de Paris.**

_Touché!_ Mamá. Como siempre. Hoy tiene un mal día, a lo mejor ha pasado algo. Normalmente es una fuente inagotable de energía y amor. Entonces mi padre dejó su escondite de detrás del diario y dejándolo sobre la mesa con el apartado de finanzas abierto reprendió a mi madre.

—**María, no la tomes con ella. Sabíamos que este día iba a llegar tarde o temprano.**

Mi siempre tan mediático padre. Lo miré sonriendo mientras daba un mordisco a la tostada y él me sonrió de vuelta. Mamá nos miró a los dos e hizo un puchero.

—**Pero es que se va. Mi niña ya se ha hecho mayor y nos quiere abandonar.**

¡Ah! Ahí está el problema. Está enfurruñada porque me voy. Mamá, tu siempre tan amorosa.

—**No digas eso Mamá. Solo me voy a vivir con Naruto.**

Ella me miró al borde de las lágrimas y con la voz rota me contestó.

— **¡Cruzando el canal de la mancha!**

Y le echó a llorar. Una actuación digna del Oscar, madre. Pero eso no se lo traga nadie. Miré a mi padre que suspirando se levantó de su sitio para abrazar y tranquilizar a su teatral esposa. Mi madre alegaba que yo solo tenía 15 años y mi padre que cómo le había prometido a mi hermano hace seis años que me iría a vivir con él (que dentro de poco iba a cumplir los 17). Finalmente mi madre, viendo que ni yo ni mi padre cambiaríamos de idea claudicó. Ambos reanudaron sus lecturas y yo me terminé el desayuno. Cuando hubimos terminado me acompañaron a la puerta de la mansión porque una casa con esos pasillos y casi siete pisos no se podía llamar de otra manera. Mientras el chófer cargaba las maletas en el _Jeep _(a petición mía, no quería ir en limusina), me despedía de mis preocupados padres.

—**Espero que le des recuerdos a tu hermano y lo cuides mucho.**

Le sonreí a mi padre desde el achuchón quita-respiraciones de Mamá y le contesté casi sin aire.**  
****—Descuida, lo haré.**

Viendo que mamá no me dejaba ir, papá se vio obligado a ayudarme a salir de sus brazos para poder llevar algo de aire a mis pobres y aplastados pulmones.

—**Toma, sé que no te lo había dicho, pero te he abierto una cuenta en Londres. Para ir al cine y esas cosas. Sé que irás con cuidado, pero aún así…**

No lo dejé terminar y me lancé a sus brazos. Le susurré al oído _Lo sé_ y él me estrechó todavía más. Mi madre sonriendo como una boba me preguntó.

— **¿Dónde te encontraras con Tenten?**

—**En el aeropuerto.**

Los abracé una última vez y me dirigí hacia el coche que me esperaba ya.

—**Os visitaré dentro de poco.**

—**Más te vale.**

Dijeron al unísono. Y con una sonrisa en los labios y antes de cerrar la puerta les dije.

**-Gracias Papá, Mamá. Os quiero.****  
**El trayecto hacia el aeropuerto lo pasé en silencio. Miré el reloj del móvil. Las 9.30h. El avión salía a las 10.30h, aún tengo tiempo. Una vez en el aeropuerto me despedí del chófer, recogí mi maleta y fui hacia el quiosco para buscar algo para leer. Me senté en uno de los bancos y esperé a Tenten. A los cinco minutos la vi llegar. Una chica alta y delgada, de tez muy clara y ojos agudos color chocolate con el pelo recogido en dos moñitos, un vestido hasta medio muslo verde oscuro y unas sandalias negras. Me buscaba, así que me levanté y fui hacia ella. Se había dormido y no había desayunado nada, así que fuimos a la cafetería para que al menos bebiese un café y comiese un bocadillo antes de embarcar. Una vez facturadas las maletas y sentadas en nuestros asientos del avión, me olvidé de la revista y nos enfrascamos en una de nuestras conversaciones en las que ignoramos a todo el mundo y sólo estamos nosotras.  
**— ¿Nerviosa para ver a tu hermano?****— **Yo me sonrojé y asentí ferviente. **— ¿No temes que haya cambiado demasiado?**

Yo miré por la ventana del avión. No había caído en eso. Se fue hacía seis años, yo tenía en ese entonces 10 años. Bueno, ha pasado bastante desde que lo vi por última vez. Nunca volvió a casa. En fiestas nos hacía una llamada telefónica y eso era todo.

—**Supongo que en estos seis años habrá cambiado. No tengo ni idea de lo que nos vamos a encontrar cuando lleguemos. Por eso me alegro de tenerte a mi lado.**

Nos dimos la mano y nos sonreímos. Con mi mejor amiga a mi lado me sentía fuerte, capaz de cualquier cosa. Entonces sus ojos se ensombrecieron y supe que había una última pregunta. Esa pregunta que desde que la conozco intento esquivar. Pero supongo que ya que va a conocer a mi hermano tendría que contestar.  
**—****Y entonces, ¿por qué se fue hace seis años?**

Yo suspiré. Esa es una de las preguntas que por más que pienso en ella nunca puedo responder. Me contaron esa historia por encima, yo era muy pequeña y siempre que intentaba sacar el tema, mis familiares lo rehuían. Es uno de los tabús de mi complicada familia. Y que según el criterio de los adultos, yo no tengo la madurez suficiente para conocer. Así que le conté la parte que sabía, cómo si esa fuese explicación suficiente,

—**Después de qué Naruto naciera su madre**** se suicidó. Todos menos mi familia culpan a mi hermano de ello. **—Ella me miró expectante. Como yo, sabía que había algo más pero que no nos lo querían contar. Entonces alargué un poco la explicación para que se situara un poco. Pero era poco lo que le podía contar, porque era todavía menos lo que yo sabía sobre el tema. **—Cuando era pequeño sufría abusos en el colegio, al igual que yo. —**La miré con intención. Ella fue mi primera amiga, que me sacó de esa espiral en la que me metí a causa de ello. **—En las fiestas de mis padres lo pasaba fatal. Todos lo miraban y lo juzgaban. Siempre que lo miraban cuchicheaban. Puede que fuera un niño humano. ¡Pero no era tonto! Cualquiera se habría dado cuenta.**

Exclamé indignada. Ella me acarició el hombro tranquilizándome. Una señora mayor que teníamos al lado me miró mal y siguió leyendo algo sobre unas guerras por el algodón en Estados Unidos. Yo estuve tentada a indicarle dónde podían irse ella y su algodón cuando Tenten me distrajo preguntándome.  
**—Pobre muchacho. ****Pero por lo que me has contado, él está estudiando en una escuela humana. ¿Y eso?**

Yo asentí. Sobre esa parte sabía todavía menos. Lo que sabía lo había leído en un libro que cuando mi padre descubrió cerró y encerró en su biblioteca privada. Así que escuetamente respondí.  
**—Su madre antes de morir selló su parte vampírica dentro de él. Por lo que puede vivir entre humanos sin preocuparse. Por eso era repudiado. —**Ella me miró incitándome a alargar más esa explicación, así que continué. **—Yo nací un año después el 21 de marzo. El día que empieza la primavera, por eso mi nombre es el de una flor. Naruto nació el 21 de enero. Por eso hoy día 6 vamos a vivir con él, también para celebrar su cumpleaños. El día de su cumpleaños seis años atrás dejó la casa, ese día me hizo prometer que cuando fuera a cumplir 16 podría ir a vivir con él. Así que vamos antes para conocer el lugar, celebrar su cumpleaños y empezar el curso con él. Y antes que lo preguntes. Sí, vamos a vivir con él en una villa que le compró mi padre para que se instalara hace unos pocos años. Antes era demasiado pequeño y vivía en el internado donde estudiaba. —**En ese momento caí en una cosa que no le había contado a Tenten. **—Creo que se me olvidó comentarte algo. Naruto no vive solo. Vive con dos amigos.**

Ella me miró con la boca abierta y por sus ojos fueron pasando distintas emociones. Sorpresa, enfado, furia, inseguridad, hasta volver a llegar a una completa y absoluta incredulidad.  
**— ¿Viviremos con dos humanos?****  
****—Eso parece.**

Dije encogiéndome de hombros mirándola inocente. Entonces una llamarada de furia recorrió sus ojos.

— **¡¿Eso parece?! ¿En serio me respondes eso? ¡Sakura Uzumaki! Te voy a… —**Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y casi la estaba oyendo contar mentalmente hasta cien. La señora del libro sobre el algodón nos volvió a mirar mal y nos mandó a callar. Yo me reí por lo bajo y le saqué la lengua sonriendo. Ella me miró iracunda y yo simplemente la ignoré. Que siga con su algodón. **— ¿Te das cuenta que yo acabo de empezar con el entrenamiento y que lo he dejado temporalmente para venir contigo? ¿Y que tú no tienes ni la más mínima lección?—**Mi querida y siempre tan prudente amiga. Está preocupada. Con lo del entrenamiento se refiere a las lecciones que reciben los vampiros a partir de los 16 para convertirse en vampiros adultos. Tenten cumplió los 16 en noviembre. Es un año más grande que yo. Viendo que no podía hacer nada ya que el avión empezaba a descender y que yo estaba al borde de la risa, una pequeña sonrisa se empezó a asomar en sus labios, rindiéndose ante mí y mi increíble capacidad para meterla en líos. **—****Pues espero poder controlarme.****  
****—****Entonces ya somos dos.**

Susurré mientras el avión aterrizaba en el  
Nos reímos de nosotras mismas mientras el avión aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de Gatwick. Salimos del avión y nos dispusimos a recoger las maletas. ¡Qué suerte que el inglés es como un segundo idioma para mí! Supongo que era bueno que mi madre fuera inglesa y mi padre francés. Aunque Tenten siempre tuvo las mejores notas y su acento era el más neutral que conocía.  
**— ¿Nos vendrá a buscar, vedad?**

Me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos. Yo aún distraída le respondí.  
**-El me dijo que sí.**  
Dije buscando a mi hermano entre la gente que había en ese aeropuerto. Buscaba a alguien que se pareciera a mi padre y al chico que recordaba, rubio, alto, de tez crema y ojos azules como los de papá. Entonces me acordé de lo despistado que solía ser de pequeño.  
**—Como se haya...**

No tuve tiempo de continuar la frase cuando oímos una voz a nuestras espaldas.  
**—¡Sakura!**  
Me giré y lo vi. Un chico de pelo corto, despeinado y rubio como el Sol. De tez morena y ojos azul cielo. Era él y venia corriendo hacia nosotras. Pero no iba solo, lo acompañaba un chico de tez pálida, pelo azabache y ojos del mismo color. Cuando lo vi el mundo se me cayó a los pies. Nunca había sentido algo igual. Tenten tenía razón, yo no sabía cómo comportarme delante de humanos. No sabía moverme lenta como ellos, y menos aún como resistirme a la sed. Había oído hablar a mi madre sobre ello. En una de sus charlas pre-viaje, en que me explicó el efecto que provocaba la sangre caliente de un cuerpo vivo en un vampiro tan joven como yo. Nunca la creí y nunca la escuché, siempre pensé que no era tanto cómo ella lo describía. Ahora me arrepentía de no haberla escuchado. Mis colmillos salieron listos para morder. Entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido. Solté la maleta y me puse en una posición de ataque que ni sabía que conocía (supongo que era instintiva), Tenten me agarró y soltó un gruñido de advertencia. Naruto que venía corriendo (aun) no perdió detalle de lo que había pasado y lo que yo "supongo" que hizo, fue pensar una escusa para que el muchacho que venía con él no sospechara de mi comportamiento. Yo lo suponía. Pero Naruto es Naruto y a lo mejor mi reacción fue demasiado rápida y no la vio, o simplemente dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza (me inclino hacia la segunda opción).

—**Sakura que rara eres. Mira que atarte los zapatos de esa forma...  
**Me dijo girando la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si fuera inevitable que yo me atara así los zapatos. Su comentario me descolocó por completo y me dejó aturdida el tiempo suficiente para que Tenten me ayudara a incorporarme y a tranquilizarme. Saliendo de ese lapsus cerebral me di cuenta de que me había llamado rara en toda regla, así que le propiné un colleja y mosqueada le dije.

— **¡Idiota! Por lo que veo no has cambiado nada en estos seis años.  
—Sakura...  
**Dijo él rascándose el cogote, supongo que me había pasado de fuerza. ¡Arg! Estos humanos tan blanditos… Al chico que le acompañaba no pareció sorprenderle que nos tratáramos así. Conseguí tranquilizarme. ¿Pero cómo un vampiro actúa normal delante de un chico al que quiere matar? ¿Qué hago? ¿ Lo saludo, luego me lo llevo y me lo cargo? No... Algo más sencillo. Lo puedo transformar y problema resuelto. No...Tampoco. ¡Ay! ¿Qué hago? No me había dado cuenta que mientras tenía ese dilema mental me había quedado quieta como una estatua mirando al horizonte sin pestañear. Todos los presentes me miraban raro, Tenten parecía rezar a algún patrón de los imposibles, Naruto esperaba a que yo reaccionara, y el chico sin entender. Cuando me di cuenta me sonrojé hasta las orejas y me quedé pensando cómo salir de esa. Entonces el azabache se acerco sutilmente al principio, pero bueno, era la hermana de su ¿mejor amigo?, así que sin más, bufando por lo bajo, me agarró por el brazo y me susurró al oído.  
—**Hmp... ¿Vienes... cariño?** —Musito sacándome así de mis curiosos pensamientos. Solo dejé que él me guiara a donde tuviéramos que ir. Justo antes de que cruzáramos la puerta automática de la salida del aeropuerto, se giró y gritó. —**Naruto, ¿vamos?  
**El reaccionó, cogió mi maleta y vino hacia nosotros seguido por Tenten, que seguía rezando. Aunque creo que había cambiado tres veces de deidad.  
**—S-si, ya venimos.**  
Ya en el auto, ellos se sentaron delante y nosotras detrás. Conducía el muchacho. Tenten estaba alucinando con el coche. Lo inspeccionaba todo al detalle. Sólo Dios sabe lo mucho que le gustan esas condenadas máquinas. Les dedica más tiempo que a los estudios.  
**—Que bonito el MBW X5 negro.**  
**— ¿Te gustan los coches?**

Le preguntó con sorna el moreno. No te pongas chulito guapo, que mi amiga te da mil vueltas en lo que a motores se refiere. Pero Tenten siempre ha sido muy calmada, y acostumbrada a la reticencia de los hombres a aceptar su superioridad en ese tema, sonriendo educadamente le respondió.  
**—Me encantan. En casa solo tenía un Mazda azul eléctrico. Era un muy buen coche. Se va a pasar una buena temporada sin salir.  
**Al terminar esa frase hubo un silencio que me pareció eterno. Por lo que quise rellenarlo, pero como siempre parecía que el azabache se me adelantaba.  
**—Por cierto aún no nos hemos presentado. Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha.**  
Dijo mientras ponía el motor en marcha y dos dirigíamos a la salida del aeropuerto.

—**Tenten Ama.**  
**—Yo Naruto Uzumaki.**  
Tenten le sonrió a Naruto y yo puse los ojos en blanco. Creo que se ha dejado las neuronas en casa. Entonces me di cuenta que era la que faltaba por presentar. Sasuke me miraba por el espejo del coche esperando mi nombre. ¡Céntrate en la carretera!

—**Yo soy Sakura Uzumaki.**  
El trayecto se me hizo eterno, cuando creí que ya llevábamos dentro de ese coche media hora, con un silencio interrumpido por la música de la radio, miré el reloj y sólo había pasado un cuarto de hora. ¡Esto va para largo! Resulta que vivían a las afueras de Londres, en esas urbanizaciones con casas grandes de familias ricas. Claro que sí papá, no podías comprar un piso de soltero, tú a por la casa grande. Al cabo de media hora más, llegamos a la Villa. He de reconocer que era una casa preciosa. Toda hecha por fuera de madera con unos grandes ventanales por donde podía pasar mucha luz solar. A priori parecía tener tres pisos y un desván. Tenía un jardín delantero donde un sendero de piedras conducía desde la verja metálica (que se abrió con un código), hasta el garaje. En la puerta nos esperaba un joven de ponte alto y serio, tez pálida, unos curiosos ojos perlinos y un pelo largo de color marrón.


	2. Despertar

Como podéis ver me gusta la narración a través de múltiples puntos de vista, creo que me ayudan a dar una visión más completa de todo.

Cualquier duda que pueda surgir ponédla en los review i la responderé en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias.

Narra Tenten:

Lo primero en lo que me fijé era en que era muy apuesto aunque no sonreía. Su expresión no translucía nada, así que probé emplear una de mis nuevas habilidades. Respiré hondo y me concentré en la presencia del muchacho, al abrir los ojos una pequeña y difusa aura lo rodeaba ahora y un olor se filtró hacia mí, nerviosismo. Así que está nervioso. Olí algo más, incertidumbre. Nervioso e impaciente, y su rostro no revela nada más que fastidio, buen intento muchacho, casi me trago tu indiferencia. Aparcamos el coche y salimos para coger nuestras maletas. Al salir del coche percibí un olor que no había olido nunca. Exquisitamente deliciosa al olerla y estaba segura que al probarla también, e instintivamente busqué la fuente del olor. Lo encontré donde nunca me lo esperaría. Sí, lo desprendía el chico de ojos perlinos. En mi casa siempre había bebido sangre de los bancos del Hospital y la calentaba en el microondas para que supiera mejor, pero nunca había bebido directamente desde la vena. Por lo que para mí, su sangre caliente era una esencia prohibida y ahora mismo una increíble tentación. Eso sería lo que había sentido Sakura en el aeropuerto, pero por suerte yo tenía el suficiente entrenamiento como para no saltar a la yugular a la mínima, por lo que intenté respirar lo mínimo que pude para que el olor no me atormentase tanto. Él se acercó y nos dijo.

—**Hola. Soy Neji Hyuuga, encantado.**

—**Hola.**

Dijo sonriendo Sakura, yo lo dije flojito para no exhalar mucho aire en el proceso. Ella al notarlo me miró curiosa y yo la miré significativa y lo entendió. Asintió y supe que ella hablaría por mí. Espero que esto no sea siempre así, porque no creo poderlo soportar, ella hablando por mi cuando Neji esté presente y yo cuando Sasuke esté presente.

—**Por favor pasad arriba, os enseñaremos las habitaciones.**

Y con ese tono frio pero educado nos enseñó la casa. El primer piso contaba de un gran comedor perfectamente equipado, y decorado con sumo gusto y una cocina americana de última generación, aunque no tenía pinta de haberse usado mucho. En el segundo piso Solo había puertas. Ocho en concreto. Y en el tercero una gran sala con moqueta, pufs i sofás con una gran tele y varias consolas y un billar, futbolín y dardos. Cuando nos dijeron cuales serian nuestras habitaciones, por poco me da algo. Sakura tuvo suerte y le tocó una de las habitaciones que tenía terraza, por otro lado, dormía junto a cierto azabache y encima ambas habitaciones tenían una puerta de acceso al mismo baño, el cual compartían. Yo no estaba mejor, dormía al lado de la habitación del ojiperla, y también compartíamos baño. El único con suerte en la casa era Naruto, dormía frente a Sasuke y tenia baño propio. Todos nos quedamos en silencio en el pasadizo, era bastante incómodo, y gracias a alguna deidad a la que tengo que asegurarme de rezar otra vez, alguien lo rompió.

—**Bueno Sasuke, Neji y yo vamos a bajo. Vosotras desempaquetad y cuando estéis bajad, que unos amigos vendrán dentro de...**—No tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase quando el timbre sonó—**Ya están aquí.**

—**Está bien, ahora bajamos. Gracias Naruto.**

Bajaron y por fin Sakura y yo nos quedamos solas. Sakura me ayudó a entrar en mi habitación mientras yo la abrazaba para sólo oler su esencia y así poder recuperarme y cuando estuve instalada, cogió su maleta y se metió en su nueva habitación, pero antes de ir me dijo.

— **¡Suerte! **

¿Suerte?, suerte tendremos si terminamos el curso sin matar a esos dos chicos y si no descubren lo que somos. Agudicé mis oídos mientras deshacía la maleta. Oí dos voces femeninas y una de masculina venir de abajo. ¿Serán sus novias? Al pensar eso sentí un aguijonazo de celos. ¿Y ahora porqué me siento celosa? Si lo acabo de conocer. Terminé con la maleta y fui al baño a acomodarme el vestido y ver si estaba despeinada por el viaje. La chica que me devolvió la mirada en el espejo estaba pálida y con los ojos muy abiertos, así que me mojé un poco la cara y me pellizqué las mejillas para darles un poco de color, me deshice los moños, me cepillé el pelo y me hice una coleta para estar más cómoda. Ahora sí, todo en orden. Escuchaba a Sakura trajinar con sus cosas y también oí el agua del baño, supongo que ella también necesitaba el agua fresca para relajarse. Al poco rato la oí que se dirigía hacia la puerta del dormitorio, así que también salí y bajamos las dos juntas al salón que estaba en el último piso. En el sofá viendo el futbol estaban Sasuke, Neji y un chico que yo no conocía, que olía a perro y eso me hacía picar la nariz. Aunque ya me iba bien, así el olor de Neji se enmascaraba un poco y no era tan fuerte. Naruto estaba comiéndose una especie de sopa con fideos largos y verduras en un recipiente de plástico con letras chinas o japonesas, a saber, sentado en la mesa y charlando con dos chicas.

Narra Sakura:

Bajé las escaleras junto a Tenten y lo vi allí tan tranquilo comiéndose una de sus sopas, miré la hora, eran las 11.45h, pronto para comer aun. Solo me acerqué a él, silenciosa sobre el parquet, le cogí el plato de delante y lo metí en la nevera con un protector de plástico. Salí de la cocina Americana y vi a Naruto preguntándose aún donde estaba su sopa, miró bajo la mesa preocupado. ¿Me habré movido demasiado rápido? Mierda. Miré a Tenten que me negó con la cabeza, las chicas sí que me habían visto, era él que era un despistado. Yo suspiré y le dije al sentarme a su lado.

—**He sido yo. Tu ramen está con un protector en la nevera**

Él hizo amago de levantarse pero lo agarré de la camiseta. Sabiendo que no podría soltarse (antes se podía romper la camiseta), se volvió a sentar e intentó convencerme.

—**Sakura...**

Pero yo no lo dejé seguir. Esa era una de las cosas que había heredado de mis padres. Y ahora oía en mi cabeza a mi padre regañándome. "Sakura, las comidas siempre en sus horas y en familia." Y esa se había vuelto una regla de oro para mí. Las comidas eran uno de los momentos en que mis padres dejaban sus trabajos. Tampoco es que fueran adictos a ellos, mi madre trabajaba a temporadas, según las ganas, es lo que tiene ser una vampiresa más vieja que el ajo, con más dinero que sentido común (sólo hace falta ver la condenada mansión burdeos) y que tu secretaria lo haga casi todo cuando mi madre está en plan pachorras. Mi padre sí que trabajaba todo el año, es un controlador compulsivo, pero a veces a mi madre le entraban pájaras y quería irse de viaje, entonces mi padre dejaba el trabajo (durante el vuelo, porque luego se enganchaba al portátil y al móvil con cola) y yo acompañaba a mi madre a todos lados (no me retrasaba en el colegio porque Tenten me enviaba los apuntes).

—**Son solo las doce. Aún es pronto para comer.**

Se puso de morros, se cruzó de brazos y dijo.

—**Me da igual. Voy a cogerlo.**

Se levantó de la mesa así que le lancé una mirada asesina y él se quedó helado.

— **¿Disculpa? **

Dije cómo advertencia, a lo que escuché un par de risitas ahogadas por parte de Tenten y una de las chicas, la otra miraba a Naruto preocupada cuando él se volvió a sentar.

—**No he dicho nada. Pero tenía hambre y como es instantáneo... **—Viendo que por ese camino íbamos a discutir, sonrió un poco y me preguntó cambiando de tema—** ¿Y para comer que tendremos?**

—**Naruto... Si tienes tanta hambre puedo cocinar yo...**

Dijo la chica de ojos perlinos y pelo azul oscuro. La miré sonriente, tu tono era de completa adoración hacia mi hermano. Ella era hermosa, cómo una de las muñecas de porcelana de una de las más famosas tiendas que vi en uno de los viajes de mamá. Tenten y yo nos miramos de reojo, ella también había percibido ese tono, pero Naruto parecía que no se enteraba.

— **¿En serio? Me harías un favor Hinata.**

Entonces habló por primera vez la rubia con el pelo recogido en una coleta y con ojos azul eléctrico. Cortando de sopetón el ambiente romántico que había conseguido crear la dulce Hinata.

—**Hinata, no hemos venido aquí para cocinar sin necesidad, hemos venido para conocer a la hermana de Naruto, Sakura, que supongo que eres tu...**—Dijo dirigiéndose a mí, yo le sonreí y asentí. Me ha gustado su tono directo. **—Y tú la amiga que también viene a vivir aquí. Tenten.** —Señaló a Tenten, que también asintió con una sonrisa. **—Encantada, soy Ino Yamanaka, y ella es Hinata Hyuuga.**

Tenten y yo nos miramos sorprendidas y dirigimos la mirada a Neji. Entonces Ino y Hinata ataron cabos y respondieron a nuestra pregunta no formulada.

—**Sí, tenemos el mismo apellido porque somos primos, no hermanos. **

¡Ah! Por eso comparten el mismo color de ojos. Es muy bonito ese color, no puedo evitar mirarlo. Entonces por el rabillo del ojo me alertó un movimiento, pero era lento, humano. El chico moreno con olor a perro vino hacia nosotras y se acercó poniéndome una mano en el hombro. Yo me tensé ante el contacto, los vampiros somos muy sensibles, tenemos los sentidos hipersensibilizados y cualquier tipo de contacto ajeno o desconocido nos pone en alerta máxima.

—**Ya que estamos de presentaciones me voy a presentar. Soy Kiba Inuzuka. Un placer preciosa.**

Yo me sentí incomoda y busqué instintivamente a Tenten con la mirada, ella me miró a mí con compasión y a él con un poco de desprecio. A Tenten no le gustaban ese tipo de chicos. Iba a decir algo pero alguien se adelantó quitando su mano de mi hombro.

Narra Sasuke:

En unas pocas horas he sentido más emociones que en toda mi vida. Esas dos chicas tienen algo... No sé que es pero resulta no muy "tranquilizador" estar a su lado, sobretodo de la pelirosa llamada Sakura. No la conozco de "casi" nada y cuando la tengo cerca siento: tranquilidad, fuerza y un increíble magnetismo, todo me conduce a su lado, es como si estuviera pleno con solo estar a su lado, en cambio si me alejo mi cuerpo me pide desesperadamente que vuelva a su lado. Claro que ni una de estas emociones se reflejan en mi rostro. No por nada la mayoría de gente me llama "cubito de hielo". Al llegar a casa las cosas no hicieron nada más que empeorar. Ella y yo tenemos las habitaciones que conectan mediante la terraza y para colmo compartimos baño. Mientras Hinata, Ino y Kiba estaban en casa e Ino y Hinata conversaban con ellas, yo no perdía detalle de su conversación, aunque aparentara ver el futbol. Me hizo gracia su carácter y su manera de controlar a Naruto, en esta casa también habían reglas sobre las horas de las comidas aunque Naruto de las pasara por el forro. Terminó el partido y Kiba se levantó para ir con los que estaban en la mesa hablando, y con una sonrisa de suficiencia puso una mano en el hombro de Sakura que se mostraba abiertamente incómoda ante el contacto y él ignorándolo le dijo.

—**Ya que estamos de presentaciones, me presentaré. Soy Kiba Inuzuka. Un placer preciosa.**

Allí mi cuerpo reaccionó solo. Me levanté como un resorte del sofá y me dirigí directamente hacia ellos para quitarle la mano del hombro de Sakura y le dije.

—**Ni te atrevas. Quita tus manos de ella.**

Espera ¿Yo dije eso? Esto no va con mi carácter. ¿Me he puesto celoso? ¿Por una chiquilla que apenas conozco? ¿Yo? Sasuke Uchiha que no me preocupo por nadie. (O al menos no lo aparento.) Todos los presentes me miraron sorprendidos. Yo como no sabía que contestar a una acción tan...involuntaria, simplemente hice el sonido que estoy pensando seriamente en patentar.

—**Hmp. **

Subí las escaleras, me metí en mi habitación, me tiré en la cama y empecé a escuchar música. ¿Por qué habré reaccionado así? Sakura me altera demasiado. No debería importarme con quién intente ligar Kiba. Ese es su problema, no el mío, aunque por alguna razón, la idea de Sakura y Kiba juntos a menos de un metro me daba escalofríos. La canción cambió y al poco alguien llamaba a la puerta.

— **¿Qué?**

Se abrió la puerta y un poco de pelo rubio acompañado de un ojo azul se asomó por la puerta.

—**Soy yo ¿puedo pasar?**

—**Como quieras.**

Dije escuetamente. Él entró, yo puse la música en pausa, pero no me moví. Agarró la silla del escritorio y la trajo junto a la cama, se sentó en ella y rascándose la cabeza, supongo que sin saber muy bien cómo empezar, dijo dudoso.

—**Oye... por lo de abajo...**

¡Arg! No me lo recuerdes, ha sido muy penoso. ¡Reaccionar así por una chiquilla! Dios, ¿hasta dónde he llegado?

— **¿Que con eso?**

Contesté demasiado seco. ¿Es qué no se nota que no quiero hablar de ello?

—**No, solo te quería preguntar que por que lo hiciste. Es muy poco común en ti. **

¡Ya lo sé! ¿Por qué crees que estoy tan cabreado conmigo? Solté un suspiro y me tapé los ojos con un brazo, cansado de esconder lo que pensaba.

—**No lo sé. Tu hermana y su amiga...tienen algo... que no me gusta. No te ofendas.**

Puso cara de nostalgia y tristeza a la vez, esa cara que ponía cuando algo le recordaba a su pasado y prosiguió.

—**No pasa nada. **

Naruto nunca me contó demasiado sobre su infancia, aunque nos conocemos desde hace ya seis años. Él me dijo que no era algo que quisiera recordar, y yo respeté su intimidad. Seguramente he vuelto a tocar una fibra sensible. Naruto es una de las pocas personas que me entienden aunque siempre nos estemos discutiendo. Pero es que hay veces que tengo ganas de abrirle la cabeza para ver si realmente sólo hay aire entre oreja y oreja.

—**Oye...**

— **¡Pero bueno! **_**¡C'est la vie mon amie!**__*_

Se levantó de la silla de golpe diciendo eso, dejándome a mí en medio de mi intento de disculpa. Sus cambios de humor siempre me tocan las narices. Por lo que, me levanté, lo cogí por el cuello de detrás de la camisa y lo arrojé fuera de mi habitación.

— **¡Cuando quieras algo de verdad, sube!**

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y volví a poner bien la silla. A las 20.30h era hora de cenar. (Hora impuesta por Neji) mi estómago empezó a rugir por un poco de sustento. Tengo hambre. Me incorporé de golpe. ¡Mierda! Encima esta semana me toca hacer la cena a mí. Vaya rollo, bueno, puedo pedir pizza. Salí de la habitación y olí a algo con carne. Mi tripa volvió a rugir, esta vez con más ganas. Así que llevado por ese aroma bajé casi corriendo y me encontré a Sakura en la concina americana y a Tenten y Neji poniendo la mesa. Automáticamente Tenten levantó la cabeza, como si ya me hubiera oído desde arriba y a los pocos segundos Neji se percató de mi presencia y me dijo.

—**Sakura ha insistido mucho en que quería hacer la cena. Ahora subíamos a aviarte.**

Digo aclarándose la garganta. Se les ha olvidado. Bueno, muchas veces no bajo a cenar, es normal. Entonces vi que en la sala faltaban tres personas, Naruto y las chicas. Kiba seguía enganchado al televisor. Mejor, que se quede ahí, bien lejos de Sakura. ¡Ya estamos otra vez!

— **¿Dónde están Hinata e Ino?**

Fue Tenten quien me respondió, como siempre educada conmigo. Creo que la ofendí con mi comentario sobre los coches.

—**Hinata e Ino fueron a buscar sus cosas, ya que se van a quedar a dormir esta noche.**

— **¿Eh?**

Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se van a quedar a dormir? Esta era nuestra casa de sólo-hombres. Las chicas venían por las tardes, pero nunca se hacía una fiesta de pijamas en nuestra casa.

—**Neji y Naruto nos dieron permiso, dicen que si apartamos los sofás de la tercera planta, podemos poner colchones y dormir allí porque hay mucho espacio.**

¡Ya está! Han tomado la sala de juegos. Primero los baños y ahora esto. ¿Lo siguiente que va a ser? Nuestra guarida anti-chicas a tomar por saco. Aunque no me molesta que sea Sakura la que se pasee por mi baño, a lo mejor algún día le hago una pequeña visita y… ¡Haber Uchiha, céntrate! ¡Haz recular a esas hormonas! Que ya no eres un crio.

—**Hmp. Mientras no hagáis mucho ruido está bien.**

Tenten asintió decidida. Creo que ella es la más razonable de las dos. Me senté en la mesa y mientras fingía ver la tele desde lejos, le daba algunos vistazos a Sakura que se había hecho un moño rápido para cocinar y algunos mechones caían por su cuello. Qué guapa que era cuándo se estaba quietecita y se concentraba en algo. Aunque me asusté un poco viendo lo rápido que usaba el cuchillo mientras cortaba las últimas verduras para añadir. ¡Nadie puede usar un cuchillo así! Tenía los ojos fijos en lo que hacía y sus dedos eran precisos mientras removía la carne en la paella y al mismo tiempo observaba hervir lo que parecía ser arroz. De pronto abrió uno de los armarios superiores y agarró un bol. Buenas piernas y buen trasero con esos pantalones. ¿Seguro que sólo te gusta ver cómo cocina? Bah, cállate. Dichosa voz de conciencia. Estoy viendo como cocina ¿Vale? Espera, ¿cómo sabe dónde está cada cosa? La veo muy suelta por la cocina. Agarró fruta de la nevera y la empezó a cortar a rodajas y dados. En serio, ese manejo del cuchillo no es normal. Va demasiado rápido. ¿Y si se corta? Ella siguió trajinando por la cocina y Tenten se unió a ella. La morena se puso a hacer la ensalada y en cuanto cogió los tomates y los lavó, le pidió a Sakura un cuchillo que tenía a mano y esta se lo lanzó, casi sin mirar. Yo, con los ojos como platos observé cómo Tenten recibía el cuchillo en la mano sin problema alguno y se disponía a cortar los tomates con la misma rapidez y destreza que Sakura. ¿Han recibido clases o qué? Al poco rato Sakura apagó el fuego y dejó que todo se fuera haciendo solo. Ha terminado.

—**La comida ya está. **

Anunció Sakura desde la cocina. En eso que llegaron Hinata e Ino. Esas dos chicas tenían el don de la oportunidad. Neji y Kiba se levantaron del sofá y vinieron a la mesa. Neji me puso la mano unos segundos en el hombro y me miró son una sonrisa a duras menas reprimida. Lo sabe. Sabe que me he pasado todo este rato mirándola como un bobo. Nos sentamos en la mesa y Sakura con la ayuda de Tenten sirvió la comida. La comida estaba realmente deliciosa. Pechuga de pollo sazonado con un sofrito de verduras y arroz, una ensalada y de postre macedonia. Se me hizo apetitoso enseguida. Cuando las dos chicas se sentaron empezamos a comer de inmediato. Estaba todo delicioso.

—**Sakura, esto está realmente delicioso.**

La felicitó Ino, poniendo palabras a lo que todos sentíamos. La aludida se sonrojó y me pareció adorable ese color en las mejillas.

—**Es verdad Sakura.**

Corroboró Hinata con ese tono tan dulce que siempre usaba.

—**Es verdad, esta vez te has superado.**

Tenten le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y yo sentí otra punzada de celos ante ese contacto tan familiar. Madre mía, y hoy sólo es el primer día. Como siga así, ¿qué va a pasar? Los demás chicos asintieron ante las apreciaciones que las chicas habían hecho, menos yo, que perdido en mis pensamientos me quedé quieto. Todos menos Sakura me miraban esperando mi cumplido. Yo sin saber que responder, y irritado por la sonrisa socarrona, medio escondida de Neji, contesté.

—**Hmp.**

Neji y Tenten se rieron por lo bajo y yo fulminé a Neji con la mirada. Aunque a saber porqué se habrá reído la morena. El ambiente en la mesa era ligero, los temas iban y venían sin que fuera necesario iniciar uno por obligación. Me gustó que Kiba no intentara volverse a acercar a Sakura. Parece ser que mi arrebato de antes le había dejado claro que no lo quería cerca de ella. Al terminar de cenar se dispusieron a hacer las camas en la tercera planta. Mi hermoso futbolín y mi billar. ¡Mis niños! Oía cómo los movían y se me encogía el corazón. Se pasaron hasta las 3 de la mañana hablando y haciendo esas cosas de mujeres de las cuales los hombres no tenemos nada en lo que opinar. No soy machista, soy realista, una vez tuve que ir a una de esas fiestas para llevar un jersey que una amiga se había dejado en casa y juro que no entendí ni pío. Al día siguiente se levantaron tarde y después de desayunar las cuatro se fueron de compras. Bueno, el que duerman juntas me da a mí unos pocos días para tener privacidad en el baño. Volvieron bien entrada la noche para otra noche como la anterior. La mañana siguiente solo se fueron Hinata e Ino, recogiendo sus cosas porque no se quedaban más. Por la tarde Tenten y Sakura salieron. Y así casi cada día. Pasaron dos semanas, y las dos chicas se habituaron a nuestra casa. O eso creo.

Narra Sakura:

Hace ya dos semanas que estamos viviendo en esta casa. Me empezaba a acostumbrar a esto. Una de las mañanas, me desperté demasiado temprano y sudada por una pesadilla así que me entraron ganas de ducharme y me dirigí hacia el baño. No me di cuenta de que al entrar todo estaba lleno de vapor. Estaba medio dormida ¿Vale? Y me desnudé sin mirar a mí alrededor. Estaba acostumbrada a que algunos días las sirvientas de casa me prepararan el baño, así que lo acepté como algo normal sin darme cuenta. No me acordaba que ese no era el baño de casa, y que ahora lo compartía con un chico. Así que después de quitarme toda la ropa y sintiendo agradecida el vapor sobre mi cuerpo desnudo corrí la cortina de la ducha. Y allí me encontré a Sasuke con la cabeza apoyada en la pared de la ducha. El agua resbalaba por su bien tonificada espalda hasta unas nalgas bien duras. ¡Oh Dios mío! Quiero morderlas. ¡Sakura no seas niña! Él al oír la cortina de la ducha se giró, mostrándome unos pectorales y un abdomen muy bien trabajado. El agua le pegaba los mechones en la cara, y sus ojos me miraban somnolientos y sin comprender. Mientras él no reaccionaba, envidiosa seguí con la vista una de las gotitas que bajaba por su pecho, que sorteó los abdominales, y se enredó con una fina línea de vello negro en el ombligo que dirigió mi vista directamente hacia su miembro. Para que engañarse cuando se pusiera duro, eso tenía que ser un buen… ¡Uzumaki, reacciona! Entonces él me miró y sonriendo de lado me preguntó.

— **¿Ves algo que te guste?**

Esa sonrisa tuvo un efecto demoledor en mí. Mi vientre se tensó y sentí como mis entrañas se volvían gelatina, y con un solo comentario me hizo reaccionar y sonrojándome hasta la raíz del pelo, me di la vuelta e intenté agarrar la toalla que había al lado, pero resbalé. Suena oportuno ¿Eh? Pues sí, yo una vampira que hará los 16 se resbaló en la ducha y cayó hacia atrás, desnuda y contra un chico que está de toma pan y moja, desnudo también (no hay que olvidarse) con una toalla demasiado pequeña como para tapar hasta las rodillas. Y así nos quedamos bajo el agua. Él con la espalda contra la fría pared, conmigo entre sus piernas y con la toalla que me tapaba apenas y que se estaba empapando por el agua que caía de la ducha. ¡Vaya suerte la mía! Intenté levantarme, pero él me lo impidió.

—**No te muevas. —** ¡Sí hombre! Se cree este que no voy a salir pitando del baño como alma que lleva el diablo. Yo volví a intentar levantarme y cerró los brazos a mí alrededor. ¡Déjame ir! Me removí inquieta entre sus brazos**—Te he dicho que no te muevas.**

Me dijo en tono autoritario justo al lado de la oreja. Lo que me causó el escalofrío más largo que había sentido nunca, y también el más placentero. Obedecí y me quedé quieta. Sentía su piel contra mi piel, su respiración agitada en mi oreja y si se movía, en mi cuello. Esto es una tortura. Todo mi ser me imponía que me girara y le clavara los colmillos hasta las encías. Con ese pensamiento, mis colmillos salieron un poco de sus fundas, pinchándome el labio. ¡Joder!

— **¿Me puedo ir? Por favor.**

Le supliqué dócilmente, él se movió un poco. Poniendo su miembro, entre mis nalgas. Supongo que sin querer. Yo di un respingo y su miembro palpitó.

—**Estoy haciendo esto por ti. ¿Sabes que si te levantas te veré desnuda?**

No había pensado en ello. ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! Maldita sea mi suerte.

— **¿Entonces, qué hacemos?**—Pregunté con la más inocente intención. Como respuesta, su miembro palpitó más fuerte y se puso duro. ¡Ahí está su propuesta! ¿Qué te parece? Oh, cállate. Completa y absolutamente sonrojada le pedí.** — ¿Podrías entonces apartar tu…. De mis nalgas?**

Él se rió y sentí como su pecho se movía por la risa. Acercó su boca a mi oreja y mordió el lóbulo. Yo gemí bajito y su miembro se clavó todavía más.

—**Antes parecía que disfrutabas con la vista.**

Yo me sonrojé todavía más (si era posible) y él me bufó en la oreja y volvió a morder el lóbulo. ¡Joder! Para ya, por favor. Tu polla se me está clavando en las nalgas y me está haciendo perder el control. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea. Vamos a darte de tu propia medicina.

—**Bueno, tu tampoco parecías molesto con las que tenías.**

Dije moviendo el culo sugerentemente. No sabía que podía moverlo así. Él inspiró de golpe y noté cómo crecía contra mí trasero.

—**Entonces creo que estaría bien pasar más tiempo desnudos, ¿no crees? Dado que nos gustan las vistas a ambos.**

¡No me jodas! Esta no me la esperaba. Buen tiro. Pero yo no me rindo tan fácilmente.

— **¿Debería entonces girarme?**

Entonces su miembro con una sola palpitación, alcanzó lo que yo creo que era su máximo tamaño. Su corazón empezó a bombear con fuerza tentándome y su respiración se volvió muy agitada. No te la esperabas esta, ¿A qué no? Me apretó contra él y sentí como sus abdominales se contraían. Se estaba levantando. Una vez estuvimos de pié. Agarró las puntas de una toalla seca (la mojada se había caído) y las estiró para envolvernos con ella. Adoré la sensación de sus manos en mi estómago y la textura de la toalla contra mis pezones, atormentados y duros. Pero él nunca quedó dentro, sino que me ayudó a retroceder hasta mi habitación y una vez allí me sentó sobre la cama. Una vez sentada, me robó la toalla, dejándome desnuda en la fría habitación (en comparación al baño) y se la puso alrededor de las caderas. Qué bien le queda, me encanta esa línea de vello. Quiero seguirla con la lengua. Y sin darme cuenta, me quedé desnuda delante de él. Al sentir su intensa mirada sobre mi cuerpo, agarré rápidamente el cojín y lo abracé, intentando tapar, lo que seguramente él ya había visto. Se volvió a meter en el baño y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Me quedé tumbada desnuda encima de la cama hasta que lo oí entrar en su habitación. Me metí en el baño otra vez y cuando abrí el grifo, el agua salió helada. Se ha dado una ducha de agua fría. Será que no soy la única afectada. A partir de ese día, ambos éramos muy cuidadosos y cuando íbamos al baño cerrábamos con pestillo y vigilábamos mucho. Pasaron unos días hasta que pude dirigirme a él como a una persona normal y olvidarme un poco de esas imágenes. Aunque su tacto y olor habían quedado grabados a fuego en mi. Y su presencia me encendía y la sangre me hervía cuando estaba cerca. Aparte de eso, todo iba muy bien. Ino y Hinata son muy buenas chicas y salimos muy a menudo. Solo tengo un problema. Sangre. En dos semanas que llevo aquí, no he probado ni una gota de sangre, ya sea de bolsa o de vena. Hablé con Tenten y me dijo que ella había podido salir un momento de noche para ir a coger algo en el Hospital más cercano, pero claro, yo no puedo, porque tengo a Sasuke que me ve si salgo por la ventana o por la puerta, además de que es un salto medianamente grande. Y durante el día estoy con Ino y Hinata. Decidido, esta noche me voy de caza, o compro algo en el Hospital, o lo robo o pruebo beberme un animal (me han dicho que no es tan malo) porque si no, no podré aguantar y le hincaré el diente a Sasuke. El día se me hizo eterno. Así que le pedí a Tenten que entretuviera los chicos abajo, para que yo pudiera huir. Y así fue. Salté por la terraza y me metí en el bosque.

Narra Sasuke:

¿Qué le pasa a Tenten? Lleva un rato que no hace más que llamar la atención. Primero la lió parda en la cocina con unas cacerolas y ahora con el agua del fregadero. Fui hacia ella para intentar ayudarla, y en ese momento mi instinto me avisó y al girarme, vi una sombra adentrarse en el bosque. Habré visto ilusiones. Da igual, Más tarde voy y veo que era eso.

Narra Sakura:

Qué bien, nadie me ha visto salir. ¡Gracias Tenten! Ahora a cazar. ¿Por dónde empiezo? Empecé a andar hacia el Hospital. Un accidente múltiple en la ciudad había provocado que las ambulancias no pararan de llegar. No puedo quitarles la sangre, la necesitan. Decidí probar en una carnicería, pero al oler esa sangre aguada me entraron arcadas y no pude acercarme más. Es asqueroso, lo que daría por un bocado de sangre fresca. Pero tengo miedo de matar a alguien, aún no me he cobrado ninguna vida para sobrevivir. Espero tardar en hacerlo. Después de agotar mis opciones decidí ir a por un animal en el bosque. Una vez allí olfateé el aire en busca de una presa. Todo olía a hojas y a lluvia. Va a llover, y será una tormenta de las gordas. Intenté recordar una de las conversaciones con mi tía en la que le pregunté cómo cazar en el bosque. Mi tía me dijo que entrara en contacto con la parte más bestial del vampiro y que cuando lo hiciera, me asegurara que no hubiera humanos cerca porque ante la sangre de los animales, la sangre humana tiene prioridad. Inspiré, cerré los ojos y dejé ir casi por completo mi razón y mis ojos se volvieron de un azul muy intenso y brillante, cómo el neón. Un ciervo pasaba por allí y yo al verlo no dudé ni medio segundo y me abalancé sobre él. Una parte de mi lo sentía por el ciervo, pero otra le daba las gracias por el sabroso líquido me estaba proporcionando, que aliviaba mi sed. Pronto terminé con el ciervo y fui a por otro. Me lo bebí con golosos tragos quedándome con ganas de más. Cuando alcancé a mi otra presa oí un ruido detrás miro mientras bebía los pocos tragos que quedaban de ciervo. Con mi parte bestial ahora activada, reaccioné al ruido terminándome el ciervo de golpe y girándome hacia el origen de lo que me había importunado con un gruñido amenazante. Entonces oí una conocida voz que me preguntaba horrorizado.

— **¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

Me erguí y torcí la cabeza. Tardé un poco, pero su voz fue resbalando hacia la parte racional de mi consciencia y por alguna razón, decidí no atacar de momento. Al quedarme quieta, él se acercó confiado y al estar más cerca, vio mi aspecto. Mis colmillos estaban fuera, mis ojos brillaban sedientos aun de sangre y mi boca estaba completamente manchada de esta. La última persona que yo quería que me viera así. Sasuke. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¡¿Que le he hecho yo al destino?! El me miraba, plasmado, su cara poco a poco iba reflejando más y más horror. Un horror que me llegaba, clavándose en mi pecho como fuertes y penetrantes puñaladas. Con horro vi como mi sediento cuerpo, reconociéndolo cómo a un enemigo potencial y aun bajo los efectos de la sangre se le lanzaba encima, tirándolo así al suelo. Un gruñido de satisfacción al ver sentirlo como una presa débil ante mí, surgió de mi garganta haciéndolo estremecer. Lo miré y pronto mis ojos se centraron en su cuello. Oía su latido acelerado, olía el miedo que circulaba en sus venas junto con la adrenalina, veía su vena latir y la bestia dentro de mí rigió hambrienta. Acerqué poco a poco mi cara a su cuello y cuando mis colmillos estuvieron a punto de penetrar su pálido y sedoso cuello intenté con todas mis fuerzas hacer recular a la bestia. Pero ella oponía resistencia, y en un desesperado intento de hacerla retroceder, me grité a mí misma. ¡BASTA! Y recuperé la conciencia. Pero Sasuke me miraba cómo si fuera un monstruo, el miedo que emanaba de él me partió el corazón. Me levanté de golpe y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas por la relación que ahora nunca podría a tener con él, le dije.  
**—Lo siento.**  
Se lo dije muy flojito. Se lo dije de todo corazón. Me eché a correr y a lo lejos sonó un trueno. Me lo tomé cómo el pistonazo de salida y mientras corría por el bosque empecé a llorar. Mis lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas como un torrente de agua salada y con la velocidad me irritaban la piel que se curaba después de cada lágrima y se volvía a herir con la siguiente. A lo lejos escuché alguien que me llamaba.  
**— ¡Sakura!**  
Lo siento Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Hinata e Ino. Pero no volveré. Me voy lejos, muy lejos. Aunque me duela, aunque me muera por no tenerte. No quiero herirte Sasuke. Otro trueno sonó, más fuerte que el anterior y empezó a llover muy fuerte. Mis lágrimas se fundían con la lluvia que me caía en la cara. Solo la había una casa que conocía por los alrededores. La casa de Sai. Estuve corriendo durante tres horas bajo la lluvia, y al fin llegué al piso de Sai en la ciudad. Llamé a su puerta. El abrió, sonriente como siempre.  
**—Hola primita, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?**

Yo sólo pude murmurar entre hipidos.  
**—Necesito ayuda.**  
El no cambió de expresión y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.  
**—Estás empapada. No me digas que has venido corriendo.** —Yo asentí— **¿Por cuánto tiempo? Tienes un aspecto horrible. **—No le respondí, estaba demasiado concentrada en no dejar ir ni un poco de mi control o explotaría como un dique. **—Ven dúchate. Tengo algo de ropa que puede irte bien.  
**Me dio una camisa negra y un pantalón del mismo color. Los dos me irían grandes, eso seguro. Me quité la ropa sucia de barro y empapada que se me había pegado al cuerpo y me sentí fría. Toqué mi piel y vi que estaba morada en algunas partes pero que ya se estaban volviendo amarillas, me estoy curando. Se ve que el único que puede ser herido permanentemente es el corazón. Abrí el agua caliente al máximo y al meterme dentro me abrasé, una vez dentro me derrumbé, y todo lo que me había estado guardando para no gritar en medio del camino, lo solté allí. Grité con todas mis fuerzas. Me clavé las uñas en mis costados con fuerza y empecé a sangrar. El agua se llevaba la sangre y mi cuerpo se curaba solo. Mi corazón me dolía. ¿Cómo podía haber quedado tan prendada de él con solo dos semanas? No lo sé, pero el dolor estaba allí. Puse las manos encima de mi pecho presionando para poder alcanzar el dolor que me corroía por dentro. A zarpazos intenté sacarlo fuera de mí. Quería todo ese dolor fuera de mí. Pero no servía de nada, el agua se llevaba la sangre y mi piel se curaba sola y no dejaba rastro alguno de mi desesperación. Sai llamó a la puerta preocupado.  
**— ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?**  
El picaporte se movió. Sai está intentando entrar, seguramente lo estaba preocupando. Tardé un poco en responderle y cuando lo hice tenía la voz ronca de gritar.

—**Sí. No es nada.**

El picaporte volvió a hacer ruido.  
**— ¿Estás segura? Te he oído gritar y estoy oliendo sangre.**  
Con la voz un poco mejor le contesté aparentando toda la seguridad que pude.

—**Ya estoy, tranquilo.**  
Salí de la ducha y me puse la ropa. Al salir, lo vi sentado al lado de la puerta. No confía en mí y está muy preocupado. Yo le hice la mejor sonrisa que pude, pero por la cara que puso, no debió ser muy convincente. Me llevó hasta una habitación al lado de la suya donde había una cama.  
**—Si quieres, puedes dormir aquí.**

Me senté en la cama y era mullida y seguramente calentita. Ahora necesitaba calor, me sentía helada pese a la ducha de agua hirviendo. Él me miró dudoso como si quisiera preguntarme algo, pero negó con la cabeza y me dio un beso en la frente.  
**—Gracias Sai, te lo agradezco.**  
Le dije agradeciéndole no sólo por acogerme, sino por no hacer preguntas y cuidarme. El asintió y cerró la puerta. Yo me puse a dormir, al dormirme, soñé con Sasuke corriendo por el bosque y que de pronto ya no corría junto a mí, sino delante de mí. Mi visión se había vuelto roja y yo buscaba desgarrarle la garganta. Salté sobre su figura al tiempo que en mi pecho sentí un dolor tan fuerte como una puñalada. Grité desesperada para liberar mi pecho de esa presión ¿por que el dolor no desaparecía? Sai vino corriendo desde la habitación de al lado.  
**— ¿Qué pasa?**  
Yo levanté la cabeza y al verlo empecé a llorar de nuevo por mi perdida. Él estuvo toda la noche consolándome, sin preguntarme nada, sólo acariciándome el pelo y emanando tranquilidad para que yo pudiera aferrarme a esa sensación y por fin dormirme. Después de horas cuidando de mi, por fin se aventuró a decirme.

—**No sé qué te ha pasado. Pero hay una manera de que todo este dolor desaparezca. —**Yo lo miré desde sus brazos esperanzada por una solución, y él sin mirarme dijo. **—Apaga el interruptor de tu humanidad Sakura, déjalo ir. Despierta a Inner.**  
Yo me quedé mirando el vacío. Hacía mucho tiempo que Inner no despertaba, y no estaba segura de que si lo hacía, yo pudiera volver o tener algún control sobre ella. Inner era mi parte fuerte e extremadamente impulsiva. Pero a lo mejor puedo despertarla hasta que me recupere y entonces tener la fuerza suficiente como para hacerla volver. Pero antes de despertarla quiero hacer algo. Sai se había mantenido en silencio mientras yo sospesaba su proposición, lo miré y entonces le dije.

—**Está bien lo haré. Pero antes necesito ayuda con una cosa.**

Él me besó el pelo y abrazándome fuerte me dijo.

—**Lo que necesites. Para esto está la familia.**

Yo me apreté contra su pecho y le acaricié los brazos dándole las gracias. Miré por la ventana y vi que empezaba a amanecer. Es la hora. De alguna manera él comprendió que quería hacer algo y me ayudó a levantarme de la cama. Me dirigí hacia el baño y agarré un cepillo y unas tijeras. Sai se quedó en el marco de la puerta sabiendo que necesitaría un poco de espacio para hacer lo que iba a hacer. Me cepillé el pelo desanudándolo con tranquilidad, despidiéndome de mi yo pasado, aniñado y débil. Ahora empezaba mi nuevo yo. Cuando toda la melena estuvo desenredada me hice una cola y sin miramientos hice un corte limpio con las tijeras. Sai contuvo la respiración un segundo y yo miré el largo mechón que me había quedado en la mano, lo olí y lo besé, acto seguido lo dejé caer. Me miré en el espejo, tenía en pelo hasta los hombros y un poco irregular, entonces miré a Sai a través del espejo y él asintió. Salió de mi vista unos segundos para volver con una silla plegable que puso en el centro el baño para que me sentara allí. Sin ningún tipo de orden expresada, me senté y él empezó a arreglar mi cabello. Cerré los ojos, era relajante oír el sonido de las tijeras y el sonido de cada fibra de mi cabello siendo cortada y luego caer al suelo. Al cabo de poco tiempo, Sai paró de cortar y me tocó un hombro indicándome que ya estaba. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré a una chica que no reconocía. Tenía el pelo cuatro dedos por debajo de la barbilla con un corte moderno que le daba un aire maduro. Me miraba desafiante y yo vi el momento preciso para despertarla. Busqué dentro de mí esa presencia que me había acompañado siempre y la hice salir a la superficie. Inner aceptó gustosa el volver a salir para que yo me tomara un descanso para pensar, siempre había estado allí para protegerme de todo. Mi fuerte, impulsiva e inflexible Inner. Cuando pestañeé vi en el espejo el cambio, mis ojos ya no eran dulces y con luz, ahora tenían un brillo peligroso y desafiante, con una cierta oscuridad que rodeaba la pupila. Inner había despertado mientras que yo me zambullía en una oscuridad acojedora.

Narra Naruto:  
¿Donde estará Sakura? Son más de las dos de la madrugada y no vuelve. Cuando le he preguntado a Tenten, me dijo preocupada que fue a cazar hacia las 21h pero que no había vuelto y aunque intentara rastrearla a través de las sombras no la encontraba. Que seguramente estaba a más de 20km y en un lugar fuera de su alcance y con luz. Ambos estábamos cada vez más nerviosos, ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? Dios mío. Mientras esperábamos en el comedor vi que Sasuke salía un momento, pero cuando volvió estaba muy raro. ¿Por que soy el único que no se entera de nada? ¡Ya sé! Voy a llamar a casa. A lo mejor saben algo. Llamé sin obligación por primera vez en años y el servicio me dijo que no estaba en casa. Su móvil estaba aquí en casa. Tenten estaba cada vez más nerviosa y cuando subió a mi habitación me dijo.

—**Voy a buscarla.**

Yo asentí. Bajé al comedor y no había nadie, Sasuke y Neji estaban durmiendo y dentro de poco amanecería. En estos momentos me sentía tan impotente, tan frágil como humano. Me quedé mirando el jardín que daba a la parte delantera de la casa esperando ver algún indicio de mi hermana o Tenten. Pero las horas pasaban y nada, ninguna señal. Llovía a mares y eso dificultaba mi visión, a Tenten le va a costar seguir un rastro con esta lluvia. Cuando la lluvia amainaba y el Sol empezaba a asomar vi una silueta andando hacia la casa. Me levanté de golpe de la silla y fui hacia la puerta de entrada para abrir a una cansada y empapada Tenten, que llegaba derrotada y con la cabeza gacha. La miré esperanzado, pero ella sin siquiera mirarme negó con la cabeza y lentamente se dispuso a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación. En los dos días siguientes Tenten dormía de día y por la noche salía para buscar a Sakura volviendo al amanecer sin noticias. Cada día que pasaba la chispa de esperanza en sus ojos se volvía más tenue. Hasta que un día simplemente se quedó en su habitación encerrada sin salir durante una semana supongo que buscándola con uno de los poderes de su clan. Pasaron las semanas, hasta el día 21 de Enero, mi cumpleaños. Seguíamos sin saber nada sobre Sakura. Y los ánimos estaban más que decaídos. Tenten estaba muy deprimida, Neji pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, y Sasuke... Sasuke no salió de su habitación desde el día en que Sakura desapareció nada más que para comer. El día de mi cumpleaños y nadie por el salón. Esto empieza a parecerse a mi infancia, claro que en ella Sakura siempre estaba conmigo intentando alegrarme el día como fuera. Alguien llamó a la puerta. Yo me levanté y abrí. Habíamos perdido toda esperanza, a lo mejor eran Hinata Ino que venían de visita. La mejor sorpresa fue encontrarme a Sai detrás de mi puerta, y detrás suyo, una chica de pelo corto de un color muy familiar. Atónito simplemente pude articular.  
**— ¿Sai? ¿Sakura?**


	3. Cumpleaños

Narra Naruto:

Cuando les abrí la puerta y los dejé entrar Sai me dio un gran abrazo sonriente como siempre enseñando sus blancos dientes que contrastaban con su negro pelo y ojos, y se señaló el abrigo con la pregunta muda de dónde los podían colgar. Yo reaccioné enseguida y les dije.

—**Cuélgalos por aquí.**

Les indiqué un armario dónde guardábamos los abrigos y una vez colgó su gabardina pude ver que vestía como siempre de negro, pero elegante con camisa y pantalón de vestir. Ayudó a Sakura, que no me había mirado desde que habían llegado, y colgó el abrigo de esta junto al suyo. Miré de arriba abajo a mi hermana. Se había cortado el pelo y eso le daba un aire más maduro, llevaba un vestido negro hasta medio muslo muy apretado y unas botas altas con un tacón demasiado fino. Y en el cuello un collar de plata con una gema que parecía un esmeralda con forma de lágrima. Qué raro, nunca pensé que ese fuera el estilo de Sakura. Entonces nuestros ojos se cruzaron y vi esa mirada. Nunca olvidaré esos ojos, desafiantes, fríos y con una oscuridad danzante. Inner. De pronto Tenten apareció corriendo por las escaleras y antes que yo pudiera frenarla, se lanzó a los brazos de Sakura gritándole.

— **¡Eres idiota! ¿Sabes lo que nos has preocupado?**

Pero Sakura no la abrazó y eso alertó a Tenten que la miró a los ojos y de pronto se tensó. Ella también había descubierto que Sakura no era Sakura, era Inner. Rápidamente se apartó del cuerpo de su mejor amiga y esta le sonrió fríamente y con burla. Sai, que vio que Inner iba a soltar una pulla, así que se adelantó y le puso una mano en el hombro diciéndonos.

—**Hay mucho que contar. ¿Podemos hablarlo con calma?**

Yo asentí, esa parecía la opción más sensata. Miré a Tenten y esta entendió que no sería seguro que Neji o Sasuke bajaran y vieran a Inner por error. No sabemos cuándo se alimentó por última vez, aunque si ha estado con Sai todo este tiempo seguramente ha estado bien controladita y bien alimentada. Con un gento de brazo les indiqué que me siguieran y los llevé hacia el tercer piso dónde había los sofás y una vez allí Sai y Sakura se sentaron juntos y ella apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de él. Sin preguntar nada, como Pedro por su casa. Igual. Yo miré a Tenten nervioso al no saber qué hacer y como respuesta me miró con decisión. Yo tendría que hablar con nuestros inesperados invitados y ella se encargaría de que Sasuke y Neji se quedaran en sus habitaciones, así que se dirigió hacia las escaleras para controlar a mis amigos. Cuando estuvimos solos les pregunté.

— **¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado para que Inner salga?**

Sai, dispuesto a poner paz iba a contestarme cuando Inner con un brillo maligno en los ojos me contestó tajante.

—**Todo ha sido culpa del hijo de puta de tu amigo. —**Yo la miré sorprendido por su vocabulario y Sai suspiró y se tapó con la mano los ojos cansado. ¿Cuántas veces habrá tenido que oír eso? Inner hizo una pausa, supongo que tragándose toda la rabia que llevaba dentro. Tantos años de reclusión han acumulado mucha ira. Lentamente y cómo si midiera las palabras, para no decir nada que pudiera ensuciar la boca de Sakura, dijo. **—Si ese metomentodo no hubiese salido de casa y no la hubiese seguido ahora Sakura no estaría así.**

— **¿A quién llamas hijo de puta y metomentodo?**

Me giré de golpe y lo vi allí, en las escaleras. Sasuke. Detrás de él venía Tenten que me miraba con cara de disculpa. ¡Por los Siete infiernos! ¿Es que en esta casa nadie tiene un poco de sensatez? Qué ironía que lo diga yo, pero bueno. Un gruñido amenazante resonó en toda la estancia. Inner estaba de pié tensa cómo una vara y son los ojos fijos en Sasuke. Sai se levantó tan rápido que no lo vi y la abrazó por detrás previniendo que atacara a Sasuke y la volvió a sentar a su lado abrazándola y susurrándole al oído algo que con mi oído humano no pude oír. Entonces Inner frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos. Tenten hizo avanzar a Sasuke que se había quedado plantado en las escaleras y seguida de cerca por Neji, llegaron a mi lado. Tenten miró enfadada a Sai y con voz fría le preguntó.

— **¿Por qué Inner está despierta?**

Sai abrió la boca para contestar pero otra vez fue cortado por Inner que respondió con tono sarcástico.

—**Hola Tenten. Ha pasado tiempo. Sí, me encuentro perfectamente gracias por preocuparte.**

Sai apretó su agarre aunque una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, y mirando a Tenten cansado le preguntó.

— **¿Tienes una bolsa? Esta no se va a quedar quieta y callada si no se le da algo. —**Inner soltó una risita de niña pequeña y Tenten asintió y desapareció para al cabo de dos segundos volver con dos bolsas que parecían sacadas de un hospital. No quería dejarnos con una tan inestable Inner. Además, ahora ya no se molestaba en aparentar, tanto Sasuke como Neji sabían lo de su condición. Hace unos días lo hablamos largo y tendido. Lo que me sorprendió es que los dos ya lo sabían, yo solo confirmé sus suposiciones. Inner aceptó gustosa la sangre que le ofrecía Tenten y rompiendo la parte de arriba por dónde se pone el gotero, empezó a beber como si de un zumo se tratase. **—Bien, ahora empecemos con las preguntas.**

— **¿Por qué está despierta?**

Dijimos Tenten y yo al unísono. Parece ser que esa era la pregunta principal. Sasuke y Neji se quedaron de pié detrás de Tenten y yo que estábamos sentados en un mismo sofá. Creo que no querían acercarse más de lo necesario a Inner. Muy sensato por su parte. Sai suspiró y se peinó con las manos su pelo negro hacia atrás y cogió aire para empezar.

—**Hace semanas llegó a mi casa en la ciudad, empapada y helada. Se metió en la ducha y la oí gritar y olí sangre. Cuando salió hizo como si no pasara nada y la acosté. Pero a mitad de la noche gritó y cuando corrí a ver qué pasaba, se puso a llorar. Yo no sabía qué hacer, así que le propuse que se cambiara por Inner una temporada para que pudiera pensar en lo que le pasó. Ella tiene esa suerte, si apaga su humanidad no se vuelve loca cómo a los demás nos pasaría, simplemente Inner toma el relevo. —**Indignada Tenten fue a interrumpirle para reñirlo sobre el incitar a Sakura a hacer el cambio. Sai, viendo sus intenciones levantó un dedo pidiendo que lo dejara continuar. **—Antes de hacer el cambio, se cortó el pelo ella misma. Tendrías que haberla visto, yo se lo arreglé un poco y entonces, voluntariamente hizo el cambio. Lo hizo voluntariamente. Una vez Inner estuvo fuera, me contó que esa noche Sakura fue a cazar y que después de varios intentos frustrados de conseguir sustento, decidió beberse un animal. Cómo la chica aún no tiene entrenamiento dejó ir la bestia para que esta encontrara las presas. Fue prudente y se alejó de la urbanización, pero con lo que no contó fue en que cierto jovencito la siguiera y se acercara a ella cuando sólo llevaba tres ciervos y llevara varias semanas sin alimentarse. Inner intentó frenar a la bestia todo lo que pudo, pero cuando esa parte está fuera de control, es muy difícil retenerla. —**Dijo mirando intensamente a Sasuke que se estremeció. **—Bueno, no es su culpa. El por qué no ha aparecido por aquí en este tiempo es porque llevo todas estas semanas reteniendo a Inner y alimentándola periódicamente para que no viniera a cobrarse su sangre. **—Dijo anticipando la pregunta y con un movimiento de cabeza señaló a Sasuke. La bolsa de sangre hizo el ruido que hace cuando una pajita aspira aire, y todos miramos a Inner. Que dejó la bolsa encima de una mesa baja y abrió la siguiente. Sai le acarició la cabeza y le besó el pelo. **—Ve despacio, esta es la última. Llevo más en el coche, pero no te des un empache o explotarás como una garrapata. —**Inner sonrió divertida y le dio un codazo cariñoso. Sai sonrió también y mirándonos preguntó. **— ¿Alguna pregunta más?**

Tenten con el ceño fruncido le preguntó.

—**Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Qué le causó tanto dolor a Sakura para que le propusiera un cambio?**

Inner dejó de beber y fijó de golpe sus ojos en Sasuke. Sin levantarse del sofá señaló al moreno que tragó fuerte y dijo.

—**Ese energúmeno de ahí, se atrevió a mirar a Sakura cómo a un monstruo. Se atrevió a hacerla sentir sucia, a hacer que todo en lo que ella tenía esperanza se fuera a pique. Y no pienso dejar que este cabrón respire un día más.**

Sai no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando Inner se impulso del sofá y saltó hacia Sasuke tumbándolo en el suelo. Se quedó ahorcajadas encima del moreno y sacó los colmillos de sus fundas. Sai se levantó de golpe y le gritó.

— **¡Inner!**

Inner alargó las uñas y las acercó al cuello se Sasuke. Este estaba quieto y rígido para no suscitar la ira de la impredecible vampiresa que tenía encima.

—**Ni un movimiento más o le rajo la garganta y me doy un festín con su sangre. —**Todos nos quedamos quietos y ella con la otra mano que no apuntaba a su garganta le acarició la mejilla. Sorprendentemente Sasuke la miraba sereno, sin dejar que ninguna emoción saliera a la luz. **—Es una pena, con lo que me gustaría ver manchado de sangre este rostro. **—Soltó un suspiro teatral. **—Desgraciadamente Sakura se enfadaría conmigo, así que no te tocaré un pelo. **

Sai se levantó del sofá cómo un muelle y muy serio me preguntó.

— **¿Dónde está el teléfono? Tenemos que llamar a Luc.**

Yo lo miré sorprendido y Tenten tragó aire de golpe. ¿Para qué querría llamar a Luc? Pero no fui yo quien lo preguntó, sino Tenten que se puso seria de golpe. Estos vampiros y sus cambios de humor repentinos. Cambian de humor cómo una puta de bragas.

— **¿Para qué quieres llamarlo?**

Sai señaló a Sasuke que seguía muy rígido con Inner encima que mantenía su mirada fija en él sin moverse y a Neji que no se separaba de Tenten.

—**Aquí hay dos humanos que saben lo nuestro. Hay que borrarles la memoria.**

Tenten se levantó de golpe impidiendo que Sai pudiera hacer contacto visual con Neji y tensa cómo un resorte le dijo.

—**Ni te atrevas a llamarlo. Están bajo mi protección.**

Había usado un tono imperativo que no había intimidado a Sai, pues él era mucho más viejo que ella y mucho más experimentado, pero Tenten era de una generación más alta que él, así que no era muy recomendable llevarle la contraria. Los vampiros y sus reglas. Así que con un suspiro se volvió a sentar exhausto. Estará más que cansado si ha cuidado a Inner durante estas semanas. Tenten entendió ese gesto como el fin de la pequeña discusión y se relajó notablemente. Pero aún nos quedaba un asuntillo que solucionar. Inner había salido y estaba encima del único humano que ahora mismo era el foco de su ira. Y aunque había dicho que no lo heriría por Sakura, no estaba yo muy seguro de que se pudiera contener de romperle algún que otro hueso.

Narra Sasuke:

Oía a los demás hablar detrás del sofá. Pero no podía ver nada porque tenía a una extraña Sakura sobre mí. Estaba sentada ahorcajadas sobre mi cintura y me miraba intensamente con una oscuridad que nublaba sus ojos y oscurecía ese color tan bonito que tenía antes. El vestido negro era elástico y cuando se agachó para susurrarme, el escote de barco cedió un poco insinuando el inicio de sus pechos. Mi miembro palpitó en el peor momento, ella se dio cuenta y sonriéndome arrogante me preguntó.

—**Dime Sasuke... ¿Qué sentiste esa noche, cuando estos colmillos casi te atraviesan la piel? **

Sentía su aliento en mi cuello y me hacia cosquillas. Levantó la cabeza y ahora establecimos contacto visual. Ella sonrió y al hacerlo, sacó unos afilados colmillos. Movió un poco su trasero para situarlo más cerca del cinturón y eso me rememoró ese día en la ducha y su suave piel y su cuerpo. Volvió a palpitar poniéndose un poco más duro. ¿En serio? ¿Tengo una vampiresa encima de mí y en lo único que puedo pensar es en sexo? No respondí a su pregunta y eso pareció molestarla. Con medio gruñido acercó sus colmillos a mi cuello y sentí como estos rozaban mi piel. Me va a morder. Me preparé para sentir dolor cuando el chico que había venido con ella la reprendió a tiempo.

— **¡Inner! **

Ella con un suspiro de hastío se separó de mi cuello. Esta vez me ha ido de poco. Antes tenía la sensación de que ella no me heriría. Era como si supiera que no haría nada que me pudiera perjudicar. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. ¿Por qué la llaman Inner?

—**Eres un pesado Sai. ¿No puedo divertirme?**

Dijo con un puchero como una niña pequeña. ¿Esto es divertirse? Genial. Sai salió de detrás del sofá y la miró enfadado.

— **¿Segura? Porque tengo me acaban de avisar de un compromiso muy importante y quiero asegurarme de que no haces tonterías. Sakura no te lo perdonaría nunca. **

Ella se levantó de golpe y lo abrazó. Él no se movió, ella le olió el cuello preocupada y le susurró algo que yo desde el suelo no pude oír. No quería moverme por si acaso aquella extraña Sakura se volvía a enfadar. Sai le acarició el cabello y le susurró algo de vuelta. Se quedaron quietos entre susurros y yo viendo que parecía que Sakura se había calmado, intenté levantarme, pero ella se giró de golpe y me puso el pié en el pecho frenándome.

— **¿Y a ti quién te ha dado permiso para levantarte? —**El fino tacón de la bota se me clavaba en el pecho. Yo seguía con la vista fija en sus malévolos ojos. Sakura, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué se ha metido bajo tu piel? Sin apartar la vista de mí, dijo. **— ¿Sai? ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? **

Sai dejó de mirar un móvil que había sacado de uno de los bolsillos y había empezado a teclear a una velocidad de vértigo. ¿Para qué habrá pedido el teléfono antes? Neji me miraba indeciso mientras Tenten le sostenía por el brazo y lo retenía a su lado. No quería que se metiera en el meollo.

—**Claro. Pero ya sabes que tengo un compromiso dentro de diez minutos, así que sé breve. **

Ella simplemente le miró con las cejas alzadas indiferente ante su tono directo. Qué cambiante que es esta chica. Se encogió de hombros cómo si lo que necesitaba careciera de importancia y apretó un poco más su presión contra mi pecho hasta volver a poner mi espalda contra el suelo.

—**Si al final vas te vas no importa. Era, si podías dejarme algo de la sangre que llevas en el coche para tener reservas. **

—**Por supuesto, te mandare un cargamento mañana y ya hablaremos luego de las mensualidades. ** —Y dicho esto bloqueó el móvil y se lo volvió a guardar. Le dio un beso en los labios a Sakura y ella se lo devolvió, a mí se me tensaron hasta las entrañas al ver ese contacto y mirando a Naruto y Tenten les dijo. **—Volveré a las ocho. **

Sakura susurró un "Buen viaje" y su mirada se centró en mí. Naruto corrió detrás de Sai que ya bajaba las escaleras y Tenten se mantuvo apartada de nosotros dos frenando a Neji de acercarse. Sakura no disminuyó su presión sobre mi pecho y entonces se agachó para apartarme un mechón del rostro. Yo intentaba no mostrar ninguna emoción ante su contacto, ni miedo, ni repulsión, nada. Eso parecía que la molestaba. ¿Es una psicópata o qué? Tenten que no es que se hubiera relajado, pero ya no estaba tan nerviosa cuando sentó a Neji en el sofá. Yo por mi parte tenía ganas de gritar. ¿Es que a mí nadie me va a ayudar? Intenté levantarme, pero ella no me dejó y puso una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo, se sentó otra vez sobre mí e inclinó aun con los colmillos fuera hacia mi cuello. A este paso me iba a morder. Y todos tan tranquilos. ¡Eh! Que me va a morder. No hagáis como si nada. ¡Cabrones! Tengo un vampira encima a punto de morderme. Se fue acercando a mi cuello lentamente. Yo me estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, pero no dejé que mis nervios interfirieran en mi voz. En un desesperado intento de que mi obstinada chica de ojos verdes luminosos volviera, con voz firme la llamé.

—**Sakura.**

Ella dejó de acercarse y empezó a temblar. ¿Qué pasaba? Empezó a susurrar. De sus susurros escuché lo que parecía una conversación.

—**Inner, esta vez te has pasado, vuelve.**

—**Si crees que volveré dentro vas lista. Si vuelvo, volverás a sufrir. ¿Qué no lo ves?**

—**Me da igual. Vuelve.**

—**A mí no. Si tú sufres, yo sufro. ¿Recuerdas que compartimos cuerpo?**

—**Eso es verdad, pero si cada vez que tengo problemas sales, no me convertiré en una persona fuerte, como lo eres tú.**

—**Sakura...**

—**Inner, está bien. Puedes volver.**

—**De acuerdo. Pero si este imbécil te hace sufrir, me dejas salir y le doy una buena paliza. Que puede que esté bueno, pero nadie hace sufrir a Sakura Uzumaki y a Inner.**

Sakura soltó una risita muy floja.

—**Está bien.**

Después de esa corta discusión de la que no entendí nada, Sakura se desmayó encima de mí. Yo por fin libre se su presión, me incorporé y ella se quedó apoyada en mi pecho. La miré, estaba durmiendo. Me quedé anonadado mirando su cara mientras dormía. Entonces oí a Naruto decir.

—**Debe estar exhausta. Después del cabio de personalidad siempre se duerme.**

Me levanté con ella en brazos y le eché una mirada asesina a Naruto que había acabado de subir las escaleras y ahora andaba hacia nosotros. Fui al sofá de al lado de Naruto y de Tenten y Neji. La estiré en el sofá a mi lado, yo me senté cerca de su cabeza. Con una mirada gélida, le dije a Naruto.

—**Muy bien, es hora de que nos expliquéis de que va todo esto.**

Naruto tragó saliva y me empezó a contar su vida. Su infancia, la muerte de su madre y en nacimiento de Sakura.

—**Al cabo de los dos días de ella nacer, yo la conocí. Nuestros padres estaban preocupados por mi reacción, pero cuando me acerqué a la cuna sentí que todo iba a mejorar. Me sorprendieron sus cabellos rosas y sus ojos verdes. Ella lo primero que hizo cuando me vio, fue sonreír. Su sonrisa, fue la cura a todos mis males, como ya te he dicho, al morir mi madre, todos me echaron la culpa menos mi padre y la madre de Sakura. Cuando Sakura tenía cinco años, nos dimos cuenta de algo. Como en la escuela, se metían con ella por su color de pelo, ella fue desarrollando una doble personalidad. La apodó Inner. Un día, la niña que se metía con ella, la hizo enfadar demasiado, e Inner salió, lo peor, fue que lo hizo MUY enfadada. Mis compañeros, me fueron a llamar a mi clase, porque en el patio mi hermana tenía "problemas**"—Naruto suspiró y con una sonrisa apenas reprimida continuó. **—Más bien, me pareció que los problemas los tenía esa niña, por que cuando llegué, estaba Sakura con los colmillos fuera, y la niña en el suelo llorando. Fui corriendo a ver qué había pasado y cuando le pregunté a Sakura, ella me miró con ojos gélidos con una especie de oscuridad en alrededor de la pupila y me dijo "Y a ti que te importa". Ese solo fue uno de los "ataques" que realizó Inner cuando salía. Nuestros padres, hablaron con Sakura para ver que le pasaba y por que dejaba que Inner saliera. Ella solo les contestó "Inner, sólo quiere protegerme" Como los niños del colegio sabían que si la hacían enfadar Inner salía. Dejaron de hablarle. Entonces, Inner salió mucho cuando estaba en casa, por minucias, si a Sakura se le decía que hiciera alguna cosa, Inner decía que no quería y que lo hiciera otro. Al cabo de un tiempo, yo me mudé a una escuela humana. Sakura estaba muy triste, pero ese día, no dejó que Inner saliera. Yo lo pregunté por qué y ella me dijo "Porque Inner también esta triste, y no quiere que la veas llorar." Eso me sorprendió. Entonces entendí, porque yo solo veía a Inner enfadada con los demás y no conmigo...**

Naruto, fue interrumpido por Tenten quien continuó ella la historia.

—**Naruto se mudó. Y yo me acababa de mudar recientemente a la ciudad y los compañeros me advirtieron de que fuera con cuidado, pero veía a Sakura cada día más triste en clase. Ella era parte de la familia que no conocía ya que mi padre no me quería dejar salir del país sola, así que hasta que no fui a vivir con mi hermana no la había visto antes. Un día me acerqué a ella, le dije simplemente "Hola", y me presenté, ella me sonrió y me contestó lo mismo. Estuve hablando con ella ya que no entendía lo de esos enfados, ella me lo explicó, y le propuse, si quería aprender a controlarla, y así fue, después de mucho tiempo consiguió controlarla. Aunque solo despertaba cuando lo que le hacían era realmente grave...**

Tenten no continuó, centró su atención en Sakura, quién aún dormida, se fue moviendo hasta encontrar mi regazo y apoyar su cabeza en mis piernas. Yo me quedé sin habla. ¿Por qué me sentía tan feliz? Entonces un detalle me vino a la memoria.

— **¿Y ese chico de pelo negro?**

Tenten reaccionó y apartó lentamente la mirada de Sakura para posarla en mí, que debía lucir bastante preocupado.

—**Ese es Sai, el primo de Sakura y Naruto. Ahora vive cerca de aquí, en uno de los pisos que tiene en la ciudad. Es como todos los miembros de nuestra familia, raro, pero se preocupa mucho por Sakura aunque veces la saque de sus casillas. Cosas de familia. Lo más sorprendente es su relación con Inner. Las tres personas más importantes para Inner son Naruto, Sai y Sakura. Aunque al único al que obedece realmente es a Sai. Yo para Inner solo soy una amiga de Sakura.**

Naruto puso una mano en el hombro de Tenten con una sonrisa que a mí me pareció bastante paternal. Aunque viniendo de él, era más que conciliadora.

—**En realidad, Inner te aprecia mucho más de lo que imaginas, sacaste a Sakura de su depresión, y la ayudas incontables veces. Eres una amiga muy importante para ella.**

Tenten se sonrojó y Neji le agarró la mano. ¡Wow! Espera, ¿Neji le acaba de coger la mano a una chica de manera cariñosa? Vaya, parece que no soy el único pillado aquí.

—**Creo que exageras Naruto. **

Dijo una modesta Tenten a la que se les subían los colores por momentos.

—**No, no lo hago.**

Claudicó Naruto muy seguro de sí mismo. Entonces, Neji quien se había mantenido callado durante la visita del primo, habló.

— **¿Cuánto tarda normalmente Sakura en despertar? Lo dio porque hoy es el cumpleaños de Naruto. ¿Por qué nos vamos de restaurante para celebrarlo? Y de paso celebramos la vuelta de Sakura. **

Naruto y Tenten se miraron y parecía que contaran mentalmente. Entonces Tenten preguntó de manera errante.

— **¿Unos 15 minutos? La última vez tardó eso o un poco más.**

Naruto se encogió de hombros y sin mucha convicción le respondió.

—**Sí, más o menos eso. Por cierto, buena idea lo del restaurante. **—Miró el reloj de la muñeca y sin mirarnos añadió. **—No es muy tarde, calculando el tiempo de despertar de Sakura y el de arreglarse, puedo acordar una hora para reservar.**

Naruto se levantó mientras contaba y se dirigía hacia las escaleras, se le oía un poco confuso con la suma de tiempo. Tenten que parecía haber recuperado su fuerza, se levantó y me dijo.

—**Sasuke, tu lleva a Sakura arriba, yo llamaré a Ino y Hinata.**

Dudé un poco ante esa orden pero al fin, dije.

— **¿Por qué yo?**

¿Se da cuenta de que está dormida como un tronco? No se va a enterar de quién la lleva a cuestas. Ella me miró con una ceja en arcada. ¿Me habrá leído el pensamiento?

—**Dudo, que Sakura deje que nadie más la lleve.**

Haber, que está dormida. Cómo si la lleva el hombre del saco. Va, no seas así, te mueres por tocarla. Mente traicionera. No quiero sucumbir a la tentación. Bueno sí. Bueno, mejor no. Si la toco no podré parar. Desde que se fue, tuve una sensación de vacío en mi pecho impresionante. Era como si me hubieran arrancado parte del pecho y hubieran echado ácido en la herida abierta. Me está costando un mundo no acariciarla. Tenten que seguía con su prerrogativa de que yo fuera el que la subiera, continuó con su súper explicación. —**Está dormida, pero ella sabe quién está a su lado. Y en estos momentos, como fuiste tú quién la llamó cuando Inner estaba presente y además. Ha puesto su cabeza en tu regazo...**—Dejó la frase sin terminar y pensó durante dos segundos. Seguramente ha visto que sus argumentos no tienen ni pies ni cabeza. Eso es un cuento chino. Viendo que yo iba a contestar y que seguramente la respuesta que le iba a dar seria una negativa, me dijo más tajante de lo que pretendía. —**Pero que digo...Simplemente llévala arriba para que se cambie.**

Yo suspiré rendido. Que sea lo que Dios quiera.

—**Está bien.**

La cogí en brazos (otra vez) y la llevé abajo. No pesaba tanto cómo había pensado, era sorprendentemente ligera, cómo si su peso me fuera familiar. Cómo si ella hubiera estado siempre entre mis brazos, cómo si perteneciera allí.

Narra Neji:

Después de decirle a Sasuke que la llevara abajo para que se cambiase, sacó un teléfono móvil con su velocidad vampírica, y llamó a Ino y Hinata. Yo la observaba sentado en el sofá, como charlaba con Ino, y le contaba los planes para esta noche. Parecía muy contenta. Eso era reconfortante. Su piel pálida tenía cierto rubor en sus mejillas y mientras hablaba, sonreía. Me tenía preocupado, llevaba toda la semana deprimida por Sakura. Tanto que había dejado de alimentarse. Al pensar en eso me picó un lado del cuello. Lo toqué y aunque no había marca, aún tenía la sensación de sus colmillos perforando mi cuello y el sonido de su garganta tragando fuerte. Creo que nunca olvidaré el cómo descubrí que era una vampira.

_Flashback: _

_Después de las tres le la mañana, (el día en que Sakura se fue) Tenten aún estaba en la primera planta. Me acerqué a ella y le pregunté._

—_**Tenten, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí sola?**__ —Ella que estaba en las nubes, cuando yo le hablé salió del trance y solo sonrió aún aturdida. __**—Es muy tarde, mejor ve a dormir.**_

_Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente haciendo que la coleta que llevaba se balanceara lentamente- Aún no le he visto el pelo suelto. Lentamente y casi como un susurro me dijo._

—_**Sakura ha salido un momento, y aún no ha vuelto.**_

_Eso me sorprendió, no habíamos visto a Sakura salir. Ella en ver mi cara dijo._

—_**Sólo me lo dijo a mí, y salió sin que nadie la viera. Cosas de chicas.**_

_Yo sin darle mucha importancia, asentí. Esperamos sentados en la mesa del comedor en silencio. Sakura no aparecía. Le iba a decir algo, cuando la vi dormida con la cabeza encima la mesa. Su carita de angelito mientras dormía, me hizo sonreír. Tenía que reconocer que era muy bella. La tentación fue muy grande, y como veía que estaba completamente dormida, intenté acariciarla. Antes de tocar esa piel que parecía tan suave y frágil, ella me cogió la mano, lo hizo muy rápida, una velocidad inhumana, Además, juraría haber visto que sus ojos, se volvían de color rojo escarlata. Ella, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, me soltó y me dijo._

—_**Lo siento.**_

_Yo, con mi tono de voz seco habitual, le contesté._

—_**No, tranquila.**_

_El silencio entre nosotros era tenso y difícil de romper. Bien, ¿y ahora qué? Miré el reloj y como el que no quiere la cosa le dije._

—_**Son las 5 de la mañana, vete a dormir.**_

_Ella también miró el reloj i susurró "¿Dónde estás Sakura?" me miró y dijo._

—_**Sí, me iré a dormir.**_

_Esa noche me dormí pensando en qué fue eso que vi en sus ojos. Al día siguiente Sakura no volvió. Al siguiente tampoco lo hizo, ni al siguiente. Podía ver como la esperanza, se iba apagando en los ojos de Tenten con los días. Sasuke tampoco estaba mejor. Pero él como Uchiha que es aguantó, e intentó aparentar normalidad, cosa que no consiguió. Se encerró en su cuarto, y no salió en toda la semana, a veces lo veías, pero el sólo iba a coger algo de la nevera. Lo saludabas o lo llamabas y nada...estaba como en trance. Un día se me ocurrió ir a ver a Tenten a su habitación. Llamé a la puerta, nadie contestaba así que entré. Me la encontré en el suelo tirada. Preocupado me acerqué a ella, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Cuando me arrodillé junto a ella llamándola alarmado, se incorporó rápidamente y me abrazó por el cuello. Asustado aunque aliviado de que estuviera bien, intenté librarme de su agarre, pero ella opuso una resistencia de la que no me pude liberar. ¿Desde cuándo una chica es tan fuerte? Es cómo una roca, no puedo mover los brazos de mi cuello._

—_**Tenten, ¿Estás bien?**_

_Ella con un suspiro solo dijo._

—_**No puedo más.**_

_Al principio de sentir sus labios sobre mi cuello me excitó, y al morderme una sensación de placer indescriptible me embargó. Quería que me mordiera más, y cómo ella más bebía, más me sumergía en esa sensación de embriaguez. Hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba bebiendo mí sangre. _

_Fin del flashback._

Narra Sakura:

¿Flotaba? No. Alguien me llevaba. ¿Naruto? No. El no huele así. ¿Tenten? Tampoco. ¿A que olía? Menta...y...bosque. Abrí un poco los ojos y lo vi. Con su pelo azabache revoloteando alrededor de su cabeza. Sus ojos negros como pozos, que miraban a delante. Sasuke. Él se debió de dar cuenta de que estaba despierta y me miró.

— **¿Cómo te encuentras?**

Yo me sonrojé. ¡Madre mía! Estoy oyendo su corazón y creo que no sé cual va más rápido, el mío o el suyo.

—**Bien.**

Conseguí responder haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad. Estaba agotada después del cambio siempre me quedaba sin fuerzas. ¿Por qué me lleva él? No tengo fuerzas para resistirme a la llamada de su sangre.

—**A mi no tienes por qué mentirme.**

Lo miré sorprendida ante esa petición. ¿Cómo se puede dar cuenta?

—**No lo hago.**

Le conteste, terca cómo sólo yo puedo serlo. Llegamos al final de las escaleras y antes de llegar a la primera habitación ocupada. Me dejó levantada. Yo no me podía sostener por mi misma y caí, si no fuera pos sus fuertes brazos, que me cogieron antes de tocar el suelo. Cuando volví a estar entre sus brazos, me miró y sonrió arrogantemente. ¡Será! ¡Sasuke eres un chulo!

— **¿Ves? No estás bien.** —Yo un poco avergonzada asentí. Él puso expresión suplicante**— No me mientas. Al menos no a mí.**

No sabía que podía poner ese tipo de expresión. Llegamos a mi habitación. Me dejó encima de la cama. Yo aún me estaba preguntando que fue eso de antes. El abrió mi armario y empezó a buscar. Yo me di cuenta y divertida le pregunté.

— **¿Qué haces?**

El con toda normalidad contestó sin dejar de buscar entre las que parecían interminables prendas de ropa que mi madre me había obligado a llevarme.

—**Buscándote algo para esta noche.**

¿Eh? Ahora me ha picado la curiosidad. Me he perdido la conversación que seguro que han tenido antes. Me arrastré hacia el borde de la cama que me permitía una mejor vista de lo que estaba buscado. Buen trasero.

— **¿Para mí?**

Le pregunté atónita para desviar mi mirada y dejar de mirar su trasero. Ese culo es adictivo. ¿Por qué Sasuke olerá tan apetecible? No tengo fuerzas para controlar mi instinto, y aunque me sentía llena y la boca con un regusto a sangre, seguía teniendo hambre de su sangre.

—**Sí. Hoy es el cumpleaños de tu hermano. Salimos a cenar.**

¿Cómo? ¿Ya? ¿Cuántas semanas han pasado? No pensaba que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo. He dormido demasiado.

—**Ah.**

Conseguí articular, de tan sorprendida que estaba. Él continuó buscando una prenda para ponerme, y yo queriendo ayudarle me intenté levantar pero mis piernas fallaron y caí de la cama. El dejó lo que estaba haciendo y me ayudó a incorporarme. Aux, me duele la frente. No es mucha altura, pero me he caído de bruces.

—**Lo siento Sasuke. Siempre te traigo problemas.**

Me ayudó a sentarme contra la cama, y en ese momento sonreí ligeramente al rememorar una frase que solía decir mi tía; Del suelo, seguro que uno no pasa. Sonrió un poco mientras me ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y me respondió con una amabilidad que nuca antes había visto en él.

—**No es nada. **—Me miró directamente a los ojos. Estábamos a centímetros el uno del otro. Entonces pronunció las palabras que nunca pensé que oiría salir de esos besables labios. **— Bebe mi sangre.**

¿Qué quiere que haga qué? Hay madre, de esta no salgo sin desangrarlo. ¿En serio me lo acaba de pedir? ¿Acaso no sabe lo que significa? No, por supuesto que no lo sabe.

— **¿Qué? —**El se acercó más a mí. Yo me aparté. Insegura de que si se acercaba más, yo pudiera resistirme a las ganas que le tenía. Mis colmillos cosquillearon y bajaron uno o dos milímetros alargándose e incitándome.** —No...No vengas.**

Le casi supliqué. El continuó acercándose a cuatro patas. Me mostró su cuello. ¿No tiene piedad? ¿Cuál era la santa a la que Tenten acudía cuando lidiaba conmigo? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Por favor Santa Rita, patrona de los imposibles! Haz que no lo desangre. Yo miré hacia otro lado mientras se quitaba la camiseta. Ruborizada intenté poner todo el espacio entre él y yo que me permitía la cama. Él sonriendo al ver la manera en que me afectaba, avanzó un poco y que así nuestras piernas se rozaran. Al llegar delante de mí me cogió de la barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo. ¡Madre mía! ¡Esos ojos! Aunque eran negros, de alguna manera se habían oscurecido y ahora que los miraba, parecían brasas. Aparté perezosa la mirada de sus ojos para posarla en sus labios. Quiero morderlos. Su cuello palpitaba fuerte y seguro. No me podré controlar. Sin camiseta, era todo y más de lo que una chica podía desear. Y yo sabía cuál era el tacto de su pecho y el sentir su respiración frente a mí, no pude sino, recordar esa mañana en la ducha y mi vientre se tensó. Entonces, me acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y me sacó de mis pervertidos pensamientos.

—**Sakura**—Lo miré a los ojos. Si los miro demasiado me voy a perder en ellos. Aunque bien pensado, mejor centrarme en ellos que en su cuello. —**Si sigues poniendo esa cara. Pensaré que lo que quieres es que te muerda yo. Así que por favor, ¿Puedes cerrar un poco las piernas? O te juro que no respondo de mí. **

Miré hacia abajo. En efecto. Tenía las piernas un poco separadas y como el vestido que Inner me había puesto, era muy apretado y corto. Dejaba ver mi ropa interior. ¿Qué coño me ha puesto Inner cómo "ropa"? La supuesta braguita, era un tanga rojo de encaje que casi parecía llevar un cartel que ponía "sexo". Me puse colorada e intenté apartarlo de mí sin hacerle daño. No me tendría que gustar tanto el tacto de su piel en mis manos. Me quedé quieta disfrutando de su contacto y al sentir su corazón aspiré su aroma. Por alguna razón, dejé de desear su muerte y en su lugar, un sentimiento de protección y posesión me embargó. De alguna manera él percibió ese cambio en mí y aprovechó para ponerme en su regazo, haciendo que cerrara las piernas y que el vestido tapara un poco más. Azorada aunque agradecida lo miré y él me dedicó una de las más abrasadoras miradas que he sentido nunca sobre mí. Esos ojos hacían que mis entrañas se volvieran gelatina y que mi corazón empezara a palpitar tan fuerte como las aspas de un helicóptero. Poco a poco fue descendiendo hacia mi rostro, dándome la oportunidad de detenerlo. No lo hice. Primero rozó sus labio con los míos, probando, degustando. Ninguno de los dos estuvo preparado para la descarga eléctrica que saltó de esa rozadura. Ambos nos quedamos quietos, esperando a que el abrasador efecto se fuera, pero no se iba, y no lo haría mientras él tuviera sus labios sobre los míos. Él esperó a que yo me apartara otra vez, pero rechacé su mudo ofrecimiento, así que él, entendiéndolo, presionó sus labios. Esperó a que yo reaccionara de alguna manera, y mi mente se quedó en blanco. Sólo podía sentir la urgencia de él. Puse los brazos alrededor se su cuello acercándolo a mí. Sasuke emitió un gruñido de placer y yo gemí al oírlo. Empezó a mover lentamente sus labios sobre los míos pero pronto aumentó el ritmo y rozó mi boca con la lengua pidiéndome que la abriera. Y así lo hice. Su beso se volvió más demandante y fogoso. Su lengua jugaba en mi boca, haciendo que cientos de escalofríos recorrieran mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo se calentaba más y más a medida que él me acariciaba la espalda, los costados, hasta llegar a la parte baja de mi espalda, donde sus manos se quedaron. Ante mi creciente excitación, alimentada por sus gruñidos y mis gemidos, mis colmillos se alargaron sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Su lengua los rozó y se cortó. Tres gotas salieron. Tres cayeron en mi lengua. Sólo tres gotas bastaron para que perdiera el control. Tiré de su pelo para que su cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás y permitirme un mejor acceso. Besé su barbilla, su cuello hasta que encontré la fuente. La fuente que me iba a brindar la sangre de mejor calidad. Abrí bien la boca desesperada por morder. Lo único que pude hacer por él fue no morder con fuerza para no romperle algún hueso, pero cuando mis colmillos perforaron su arteria, los hundí hasta las encías queriendo adentrarme en lo más profundo de su ser. Él soltó un sonoro gemido y yo retiré los colmillos para empezar a sorber. Su sangre era lo más delicioso que había probado nunca. Cubría cada rincón de mi boca con infinidad de sabores y llenó un vacío que no sabía que había dentro de mí. Por fin estaba completa. He encontrado a mi compañero. Me dije mientras disminuía la fuerza sobre él. Para mi sorpresa Sasuke me abrazó y me estrechó contra su pecho. Me acarició el pelo mientras que con la otra mano me recorría la espalda. A través de su sangre percibía su excitación, pero también su deseo de calmarme y saciar mi sed. Enternecida dejé de beber pues ya me sentía más que completa y con la lengua cerré las marcas. Poco a poco me fui apartando de su cuello para mirarlo a los ojos. Sasuke se tocó el cuello, en la zona dónde le había mordido y frunciendo el ceño me dijo.

— **¿Por qué las has cerrado? Yo quería que quedara constancia de que has estado aquí.**

Yo le miré sorprendida y le acaricié la mejilla.

—**Y la hay. Aquí.**

Le dije con un susurro mientras le tocaba el pecho. Él puso una mano encima de la mía y me dio un corto y cariñoso beso. Me ayudó a levantarme y volvió hacia el armario para seguir buscando. Sacó un vestido rojo que no sabía que tenía, una falda de cuero negra que no había visto en mi vida, y un jersey negro con vetas doradas que tampoco conocía. Vaya, vamos a estar horas como siga así. Agarré la camiseta en el suelo y cómo me sentía mucho mejor, me levanté sin problemas. Le puse delante la camiseta y con una sonrisa le dije.

—**Ya busco yo algo que ponerme. Ve a cambiarte.**

Le dediqué un guiño y él sonrió y salió de la habitación. Encaré ese agujero negro que era ese armario y de allí saqué una camisa fina sin mangas roja, la dejé sobre la falda negra de cuero que había sacado Sasuke y el jersey negro y dorado, y busqué en un cajón unas medias negras. Una vez hube reunido lo que me iba a poner, guardé el vestido rojo y me dispuse a ponerme unos tacones negros y accesorios dorados. Saqué uno de los bolsos de noche que Mamá me había obligado a llevarme y lo llené con lo esencial. Es increíble lo que llega a caber en esa cosita tan pequeña. Me dirigí al baño donde flotaba en el aire el perfume de Sasuke y me puse un poco de raya negra, rímel y un pintalabios suave. Descolgué uno de los abrigos negros de invierno y salí de la habitación. Sasuke me esperaba vestido con unos jeans oscuros, una camisa negra y americana. ¡Madre! Cuando salí de la habitación me miró asombrado, cómo si no me reconociese, luego en su cara se abrió una gran sonrisa y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar las escaleras.

Cuando llegamos abajo, pude comprobar avergonzada que éramos los últimos y que todos nos esperaban. Los chicos se habían decidido por vestir de manera similar, tejanos y camisa, aunque Naruto llevaba una camiseta con cuello de V y una camisa a cuadros mientras que Neji se había decidido por una camiseta y una americana que junto con los tejanos le daban un aire informal. Sai como siempre, vestía de negro, esta vez con un traje hecho a medida que seguramente sería de Armani, su favorito. Ino vestía un vestido azul cobalto que parecía más bien una segunda piel, junto con un collar hecho con formas geométricas de colores que me recordaba a uno que vi en un museo de arte Egipcio, unas medias no demasiado tupidas y unos tacones. Tenten seguramente se había pasado bastante tiempo delante del armario, ya que al final se decidió por ponerse el conjunto que le regaló mi madre por su cumpleaños. Un vestido lencero burdeos con la parte baja de encaje negro, un jersey color ceniza y unas botas altas (un poquito anchas) de tacón fino de color negro. El conjunto que brillaba por su sencillez y elegancia era el de Hinata. Llevaba un vestido hasta medio muslo de encaje blanco, con la parte baja sólo de encaje (que cubría un poco más), unas sandalias y diminutas joyas que le daban un aspecto totalmente angelical. Eso sí, lo que predominaba en todo el grupo, eran las chaquetas de invierno. Esto es Inglaterra, no el trópico. Por la puerta lateral de la sala de recibo entramos al garaje dónde descansaban el MBW X5 negro y un Mercedes clase A blanco. Adivina qué coche es de quién. El negro obviamente era de Sasuke, y el blanco seguramente era de Neji. No me equivocaba, Sasuke se posicionó delante de la puerta del conductor del BMW y Neji del Mercedes. Ambos se nos quedaron mirando, ante nuestra duda, Sai de desmarcó del grupo y se dirigió hacia el botón que abría la puerta del garaje.

—**Yo tengo mi coche fuera.**

Y dicho esto, salió del garaje y cruzó el jardín hasta llegar a su Audi Tt negro. Me llamó la atención una palpitación bastante acelerada. Temiendo una amenaza, busqué su fuente, Ino. Ino miraba a mi primo de una manera claramente lasciva y anhelante. Su pulso acelerado estaba aminorando por lo que lo atribuí a la reacción que la mayoría de chicas tenían ante Sai. No hizo falta discutir sobre quién iría en cada coche. Al conducir Sasuke, yo me sentaría en el copiloto al igual que Tenten en el de Neji. Neji es el único chico al que he visto que le permita acercarse tanto. Ella y yo tenemos que hablar larga y tendidamente. Naruto estaba pletórico y ayudó a subir al coche de Sasuke a una azorada Hinata. Pobre, cómo le bate el corazón, cómo siga así va a terminar hiperventilando. Ino, se encogió de hombros, y le guiñó un ojo a Neji y subió a la parte trasera del Mercedes no sin antes decirle.

—**Me pongo en tus manos.**

Tenten soltó una risita y oímos un sonido de claxon. Sai se impacienta. Una vez nos pusimos en marcha, el trayecto trascurrió entre amenas conversaciones. Naruto insistía en que quería conducir, y Sasuke se negaba rotundamente. Creo que tenía algo que ver con un jeep y una montaña. Cuando Naruto se enfurruñó ante la constante negativa del conductor a ceder su puesto, yo intenté darle algo de conversación a Hinata, que miraba nerviosa a mi hermano. Pero pronto se animó y conseguí que se olvidara de la presencia del rubio.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, vi que era el favorito de Naruto. Era un restaurante de lujo sobre comida oriental, la estética era oriental aunque moderna y los colores que predominaban eran el negro, el blanco y el rojo. Según aseguraba mi hermano, cada plato te trasportaba a un lugar mágico. Bueno, soy muy escéptica en ese aspecto. Al ser un vampiro, mi sentido del gusto está muy desarrollado, y es difícil que una comida que no haya sido preparada con sumo cuidado me pueda llegar a gustar realmente. Pero oye, que es un restaurante de lujo, y Naruto es un _gourmet _en lo que a comida oriental se refiere. Aunque luego se pase el día comiéndose esas sopas instantáneas. Vamos a darle una oportunidad. Nada más entrar en el establecimiento de la city, un camarero vestido de negro que se identificó como el _maître _nos atendió con suma elegancia. Nos acompañó hasta el guardarropa, donde una mujer muy educada y con un uniforme de tonos más claros nos guardó los abrigos. El maître, nos dio las cartas y estuvo todo el rato que tardamos en elegir en silencio respondiendo, eso sí, a cualquier duda que pudiéramos tener. Una vez tomó nuestra orden, se retiró con una ligera reverencia deseándonos una feliz velada. Como siempre, las conversaciones terminaron creando pequeños grupos. Naruto charlaba animadamente con Neji y Sasuke, mientras que Tenten escuchaba a Sai que contaba una de sus historietas con Ino mirándolo con algo más que un marcado interés. Mi mirada se topó con la de Hinata, que también estaba observando el grupo y ambas nos reímos. Le pedí a Neji que si quería cambiar sitios con Hinata ya que así podría conversar mejor con los chicos, y encantado le cedió su sitio a su prima. Una vez Hinata estuvo sentada a mi lado, empezamos a charlar. Cuando trajeron los platos, muchos dejaron de charlar para empezar a comer o a dejar probar un bocado de su plato. Estaba todo sorprendentemente bueno. Con cada bocado podía apreciar la dedicación con la que la comida había sido preparada. Cuando iba por el segundo bocado de mi plato, Sasuke (que estaba sentado a mi lado), me ofreció uno del suyo. Al probarlo sentí que mi boca ardía. ¡Condenado picante! Tuve que beberme dos vasos de agua hasta que Hinata me pasó una copa con un poco de vino, que calmó el picante. Sasuke preocupado, me tocó el hombro y yo le agarré la mano, el pobre no sabía que eso resultaría tan picante para mí.

— **¿Qué ha pasado?**

Preguntó Ino, que como los demás, me miraba preocupada ante mi repentino malestar. Sasuke me acariciaba la espalda, y podía sentir su preocupación emanando de su cuerpo.

—**Le he dado a probar mi plato y creo que le resulta demasiado picante.**

Dijo Sasuke y me miró disculpándose.

—**Haber…Pues tampoco es que pique tanto.**

Dijo Naruto que había probado un poco del plato de Sasuke. Al ver que yo seguía intentando recuperar la sensibilidad de mis papilas gustativas, Tenten respondió por mí.

—**Digamos que nosotros tenemos los sentidos más desarrollados y muy sensibles. Lo que para ti es un picante soportable, para nosotros llega a ser doloroso.**

Sasuke me apretó la mano y yo le besé la mejilla demostrándole que estaba bien y que no hacía falta que se preocupara. Yo le di a probar de mi plato y al ver que tenía un gusto más fresco, sonrió. Devolviéndole la sonrisa le susurré.

—**Estoy bien, no te preocupes.**

Él me acarició la mano suavemente.

—**A partir de ahora iré con más cuidado con la comida.**

Solté una pequeña risita y él clavó sus ojos en mí para buscar un rastro de burla que no encontró. Yo le acaricié otra vez el rostro para tranquilizarlo y funcionó. La cena se desarrolló sin complicaciones. Me sorprendió y enterneció que cuando trajeron el postre Sasuke lo probara primero y lo disgustara con intensidad intentado ver si el gusto me iba a hacer daño. Tenten y yo nos reímos cuando curiosa, Ino nos preguntó que si teníamos problema con los alimentos muy fríos como el helado. Si nos hubiera visto comiendo helado delante de la televisión, no dudaría de que pudiéramos comer alimentos fríos. Sai nos propuso de ir a una discoteca que conocía de la cual el dueño era amigo suyo y la idea les gustó a todos. Antes de salir, Naruto insistió en pagar la cuenta, a lo que obtuvo varias oposiciones y quejas, pero sorprendentemente nos hizo callar a todos y pagó. Cada día se parece más a Papá. Pensé divertida mientras observaba a Naruto que se sentía más que orgulloso. Esta vez le tocó a Sai guiar al grupo hacia el próximo destino. Desde fuera parecía un edificio de ladrillo rojo cómo los de casi todas las calles. Pero lo que lo hacía distinto eran las ventanas tintadas de negro, la música amortiguada por las paredes, dos porteros vestidos con traje que parecían armarios, y una cola de gente que medía varios metros. Era una de los clubs de moda. Sai se saltó toda la fila, ignorando las protestas de chicos con demasiada gomina y perfume, y chicas con unos tacones demasiado altos, unos escotes que enseñaban toda su gloria, y un maquillaje demasiado recargado. Fue hacia uno de los porteros y lo reconocieron de inmediato, así que todos pudimos pasar sin problemas. Una vez dentro, la música me dejó casi sorda y los láseres ciega. Sai nos condujo hacia una mesa y una vez allí tomó nota de qué quería cada uno y se disculpó ya que primero tenía que hablar con el gerente. Curiosa me dediqué a observar el local. La zona de las mesas tenía cortinas semitransparentes que daban cierta privacidad a cada mesa. Era un almacén remodelado, pues era largo y las paredes de ladrillo. Nada más entrar, a mano derecha había un vestidor dónde dos chicos tomaban los abrigos y bolsos y te daban un número, a mano izquierda había una larga barra con diversas camareras muy hermosas vestidas con un corto uniforme que atendían al cliente con una sonrisa. La mayor parte había sido usado para la pista, dónde una masa de cuerpos se movían al ritmo de la música que tocaba un hombre en una cabina elevada al fondo del local. La zona con las mesas para sentarse era elevada y se tenían que subir unas escaleras, por lo que desde allí teníamos una amplia vista de toda la superficie de la nave. Al poco rato volvió Sai seguido de una camarera que no dejaba de mirarle el culo, con una bandeja con las consumiciones y nos comunicó que invitaba la casa. Tenten y yo habíamos pedido dos margaritas ya que a ambas nos encantaba el Tequila. Sasuke y Neji pidieron un refresco ya que les tocaba conducir, por lo que Naruto pudo beber tranquilamente su combinado con Whisky. Hinata nos sorprendió con un Cosmopolitan, e Ino directamente pidió una botella entera de Vodka blanco y varios vasos de xupitos.

—**Ino, no puedes beberte tú sola una botella entera. **

La reprendió Hinata, por lo que se ganó un guiño de la rubia.

—**No es todo para mí. Sé compartir.**

Dijo una sonriente Ino que ya se estaba sirviendo el segundo xupito.

—**Por favor, dime que esta noche te vas a controlar y no me obligarás a llevarte arrastras hasta casa.**

La miró suplicante Hinata. La mayoría nos reímos ante ese intercambio. Sai se sentó al lado de Ino y le dijo.

—**Bueno, a mi no me importaría tener que llevarte a casa.**

Ino se sonrojó y se apresuró a beberse el tercer xupito. Yo negué con la cabeza. Es un caso perdido. Después de comprobar que ambos Margaritas eran perfectos, ni muy cargados ni muy flojos, Tenten propuso.

— **¿Vamos a bailar?**

Todas asentimos, pero os chicos prefirieron quedarse en la mesa un rato más. Tenten y yo nos quitamos los jerséis y yo me desabroché un poco la camisa ya que comenzaba a sentir cómo la temperatura del lugar empezaba a hacer mella en mí. Sasuke me lanzó una mala mirada ante esa acción y yo miré a Tenten preguntándole.

— **¿Es muy provocativo o me lo vuelto a abrochar?**

Ella miró a Sasuke que no nos quitaba la vista de encima y negó con la cabeza.

—**Estás perfecta.**

Entonces yo la miré a ella, los láseres arrancaban destellos de la piel de los brazos totalmente expuesta, se había dejado el pelo suelto y su espesa melena le enmarcaba sus facciones a la perfección. El vestido lencero caía suavemente rodeando su cuerpo y remarcando sus suaves curvas. ¿Y dice que yo estoy perfecta? Definitivamente hoy no se ha mirado al espejo. Miré a Neji y vi que él tampoco apartaba la vista de mi amiga, aunque los otros tíos que la miraban, no apartaban la mirada de su trasero. Yo le guiñé un ojo a Neji y agarré por la cintura a mi mejor amiga para bajar las escaleras hasta la pista, dónde junto a Ino y Hinata, nos dejamos llevar por el ritmo de la música. Nos lo estábamos pasando realmente genial, bailamos todas con todas. Aunque he de reconocer que Tenten y yo nos dejamos ir bastante cuando bailamos las dos juntas, creo incluso que hicimos subir la temperatura de varios hombres que nos miraban. Al poco tiempo decidimos que era hora de volver a la mesa para beber un poco más ya que empezábamos a tener sed. Al subir hacia nuestra mesa, nos encontramos que los chicos no estaban solos. Con ellos habían cuatro chicas demasiado cerca. Obviamente los chicos nos miraron y siguieron hablando con ellas. Tenten y yo intercambiamos una mirada. ¿Están intentando ponernos celosas? ¿En serio? Tenten miró a Ino y Hinata, y vimos el creciente enfado en los ojos de la rubia. Le tocamos el brazo, negamos con la cabeza y le sonreímos. Ella pareció captar la idea y fue hacia la mesa para agarrar su botella y los vasos de xupitos. Hinata fue a por su bebida y Tenten cogió ambos Margaritas mientras que yo tenía que agarrar nuestros jerséis. El mío estaba debajo del trasero de una chica pelirroja con gafas negras que hablaba con Sasuke, al acercarme me miró despectivamente. Con una fría sonrisa le dije.

— **¿Oye, puedes levantar tu culo de mi jersey por favor?**

Ella me miró sorprendida y me contestó.

— **¿Perdona?**

Yo suspiré teatralmente y le volví a decir.

—**Qué si levantas tu trasero de mi jersey, estás sentada encima. —**Ella se levantó por fin, captando el mensaje y yo le sonreí más fríamente su cabe. Antes de que pudiera contestarme, recogí el otro jersey y le dije con la misma sonrisa fría a Sasuke. **—Cuando queráis volver a casa avisad. Nosotras estaremos por ahí…Pasándonoslo bien.**

Y dicho esta me dirigí hacia la mesa ocupada por mis amigas. Al llegar, rompimos en risas y dimos buena cuenta de nuestras bebidas, apurándolas. Ayudamos a Ino con su botella, mientras comentábamos la cara de la pelirroja ante mi petición. Desde allí podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí y casi podía ver las dagas que me lanzaba mentalmente. Se creerá que me importa. Cuando íbamos por la última ronda de xupitos, se nos acercaron unos chicos bastante guapos y nos preguntaron si queríamos bailar. Por supuesto aceptamos y antes de bajar las escaleras les guiñamos un ojo a nuestros chicos. Empezamos a bailar con ellos cuando Sai apareció detrás de Ino y la agarró por la cintura y la besó con fuerza, haciendo que el cuerpo de ella se amoldara al suyo. El chico con el que bailaba quiso recriminarle el haberle robado a su ligue, cuando una mirada por parte del vampiro lo disuadió de cualquier acción. Un poco envalentonada por el alcohol, Ino empezó a desinhibirse más y más, hasta que su baile con Sai recordaba bastante a cierto acto al horizontal. Muchos dejaron de bailar para observarlos e incluso para babear un poco. Me hizo gracia cuando el chico que estaba bailando conmigo quiso llevar el baile al siguiente nivel. Justo cuando iba a decirle dónde podían irse él y sus intentos, fue cuando apareció Sasuke que me agarró como había echó Sai y me alejó del muchacho con el que bailaba. Mientras me apartaba del otro, empecé a reírme. Él me llevó a una de las paredes y una vez allí acalló mis risas con un beso. Al principio lo correspondí, pero cuando vino a mi mente la cara del chico que había dejado plantado, me volví a reír.

—**Deja de reírte.**

Me ordenó, aunque mis risas le estaban contagiando y ya lucía una pequeña sonrisa.

—**Perdona, es que no puedo. **

Él me miró curioso y levantándome la barbilla para observar mis ojos, me preguntó.

— **¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

Yo volví a romper a carcajadas y él se esperó a que mi ataque de risa disminuyera para que le contestara su pregunta.

—**La cara del chaval con el que estaba bailando y que no me creo que nuestra táctica de; **_**No me importa quién es esa fulana, yo no me pongo celosa**_** haya funcionado.**

Sasuke iba a responderme cuando la chica pelirroja lo apartó de mí. Él la miró sin comprender cuando vio que mostraba una cara de rabia mal contenida. Uyuyuy, creo que está un poco cabreada. Solté una risita. Miró a Sasuke iracunda y a mí me dedicó una mirada de completo desprecio. Me da igual que me odies bonita, Sasuke es mío y lo le importas.

— **¿Por qué te has ido Sasuke? Nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien.**

Karin le acarició el rostro intentando atraerlo hacia ella. Sasuke se resistió y eso la molestó. Yo asistía a la función con interés. Tengo que dejar de beber. Hace que deje de tomarme en serio las cosas. Sasuke le agarró la mano y se la alejó de la cara molesto ante ese contacto.

—**Te he dicho muchas veces que no me interesas Karin.**

¡Oh! Así que se llama Karin. Bonito nombre. Me suena de haberlo oído de Ino y Hinata. Ella lo miró ofendida y señalándome le preguntó.

— **¿Y esta zorra sí que te interesa? —**Sasuke se tensó y antes que le contestara yo me volví a reír. Ambos me miraron sorprendidos, lo que hizo que riera todavía más.** — ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?**

Me preguntó más enfadada Karin. Sé que tendría que ponerme seria ante una situación así. Pero creo que los xupitos son los que no me permiten tomarme en serio que una chica me esté intentando robar a mi compañero.

—**Nada. De tu patética manera de intentar que Sasuke te haga caso. ¿Es qué no ves que no le interesas?**

Le dije mientras iba soltando pequeñas risitas. Para ella, supongo que fue el colmo, e intentó propinarme un buen bofetón. Pero antes siquiera que su mano me tocara, Sasuke se la agarró y ella lo miró sorprendida.

—**No te atrevas a tocarla Karin.**

Le advirtió un bastante enfadado Sasuke. Ella lo miró sin entender qué demonios pasaba y tuvo que preguntar.

— **¿Por qué?**

Sasuke la soltó y me agarró de la cintura presionándome contra su cuerpo. Mmm, que bien huele.

—**Porque ella es mía.**

Dijo en tono tajante. Eso hizo que la tontería se me pasara de golpe. ¿Sasuke me acaba de reconocer cómo suya? ¿He oído bien? Me quedé anonadada mientras Sasuke me sacaba de allí. Sólo reaccioné cuando en la salida, sentí el frío sobre mi piel.

—**Mi jersey y mi abrigo.**

Él me enseñó su brazo dónde colgaban su abrigo junto con mi jersey, mi abrigo y mi pequeño bolso. Sasuke me metió en el coche y una vez allí se mantuvo en silencio a pesar de mis constantes preguntas sobre dónde íbamos. Bueno, creo que me quiere secuestrar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narra Tenten:

Poco después de que Sasuke agarrara a Sakura, vinieron Naruto y Neji. Los chicos con los que bailábamos Hinata y yo se habían ido con sus dos amigos desechados por la rubia y mi amiga, así que habíamos empezado a bailar juntas. Estuvimos bailando un poco con los chicos, echando cada poco rato la mirada hacia Ino y Sai, que parecían incómodos con tanta ropa entre ambos, ya que no se separaban más de lo que les permitía la ropa que llevaban. No tiene remedio. Ella es una cachonda perdida y ya hace rato que le tiene ganas al moreno adicto al sexo. Así que no, no voy a ser yo quien les diga que paren. Aunque viendo las caras de algunos que había por allí, ya les gustaría bailar cómo lo están haciendo esos dos. De pronto percibí que Sakura dejaba el local, la intenté localizar entre la multitud cuando recibí un mensaje. Suerte que me he guardado el móvil en las botas. Era de Sakura.

_Estoy con Sasuke._

_Tranquila, aunque no sé _

_dónde vamos te aviso cuando_

_sepa algo._

_PD: No bebas más._

Sonreí al leer el mensaje. ¿Qué yo no beba más? Tengo más resistencia que ella. Neji me miró inquisitivo y lo le dije intentando sonar por encima de la música.

—**Sakura está con Sasuke. Han cogido el coche.**

Él me miró sorprendido y yo me encogí de hombros restándole importancia. De pronto vino una chica pelirroja y le preguntó a Hinata.

—**Oye, ¿eres amiga de la pelirosa que está con Sasuke?**

Ella asintió y entonces la pelirroja le dio un puñetazo a la pobre y dulce Hinata. Automáticamente fui hacia ellos y sostuve a Hinata, cuyos ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas por el dolor punzante de la mandíbula. Naruto se situó frente a nosotras anticipando un segundo ataque y gritando le preguntó.

—**¿Por qué coño lo has hecho Karin?**

Karin lo miró con superioridad y dijo.

— **¿Necesito una razón para pegar a la amiga de una zorra que me ha robado a mi hombre?**

Soltó una carcajada cuando sus amigas vinieron y nos miraron amenazantes. ¿Qué se creen, mafiosas? Naruto cerró los puños muy tenso. Yo no podía hacer nada ya que estaba sosteniendo a Hinata con Neji ayudándome. Viendo que Naruto iba a saltar, me preparé para lo peor. De pronto apareció Sai, que agarró por los brazos a Naruto inmovilizándolo, e Ino se posicionó delante.

—**Sasuke no es tuyo Karin. Te lo ha dejado muy claro varias veces. El que tú estés tan ciega que no lo veas, no es culpa de los demás.**

Le dijo una bastante acalorada Ino que intentaba mantener la compostura. Karin la miró furiosa y le levantó la mano. Naruto se revolvió entre los brazos de Sai, y a este le costó contenerlo. Es un humano Sai, no deberá suponer un problema. Sai me miró preocupado y vi que algo andaba mal con Naruto. Dejé a Hinata en brazos de Neji y sostuve a Naruto para que Sai pudiera poner paz con Ino. Naruto se revolvía con fuerza pese a mi vampírica resistencia. No puede ser tan fuerte. Entonces Naruto se giró y me miró. Sus ojos tenían un brillo verde casi fosforescente. No puede ser. Poniendo más fuerza en mi agarre intenté que dejara de moverse.

—**Basta ya. Sasuke está con Sakura y no la va a dejar por alguien como tú. Y no te conviene tocar a Ino o a cualquiera del grupo. Tengo demasiados contactos por la zona, y puedo encargarme que ni tú ni cualquiera relacionado contigo pueda volver a entrar en cualquier discoteca. ¿Queda claro?**

La advirtió Sai. Karin y sus amigas asintieron asustadas por la presencia del vampiro y se largaron. Al desaparecer su presencia, nos pudimos relajar todos. Parecía que nadie a nuestro alrededor se había percatado de lo que pasaba. Bueno, por lo menos nadie nos ha visto. Naruto se relajó y me pidió que lo soltara para ir con Hinata, que empezaba a tener una marca bastante fea en la mandíbula. Sai le susurró al oído a Ino y esta asintió llevándose a Naruto y Neji que sostenía a Hinata con ella. Neji me miró indeciso y yo asentí indicándole que no se preocupara.

—**Tenten, acompáñame.**

Me ordenó Sai. Sé que no lo hace a propósito, y no se lo tengo en cuenta. No hizo falta que me agarrara la mano, ambos nos escurríamos entre los bailarines con facilidad hasta llegar a una de las puertas de servicio. Cruzamos el almacén y encontramos una puerta. Al abrirla nos encontramos con dos hombres vestidos de negro con gafas de sol. Detrás de un escritorio había un hombre trajeado que al vernos se levantó de inmediato.

—**Señor ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? ¿Necesita más consumiciones?**

Dijo muy nervioso. No era un ghoul, era un humano pero aún así conocía la condición de Sai.

—**No necesito nada gracias. Venía a informarte que pronto uno de mis contactos se comunicará contigo para ultimar los detalles de lo que hablamos antes.**

Dijo Sai en tono neutral. Ese es su tono de negocios. No me digas que nos ha traído a uno de sus locales. De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró un joven pelirrojo de ojos grises que al verme abrió mucho los ojos, cómo si me reconociera. No podía ser, no lo había visto en mi vida y además su aura indicaba claramente que era humano. Miró al hombre trajeado y le dijo.

—**Vengo a informarle de que esas chicas nos han vuelto a dar problemas.**

El hombre trajeado asintió y de hizo una seña con la mano para que nos dejara solos y el muchacho se fue.

—**Perdónenlo. Es nuestra última incorporación es un buen chico, trabajador y bastante bueno en la tabla de mezclas. —** ¡Oh! Así que es DJ. **—Han vuelto a haber problemas con un grupo de cuatro chicas. Tendremos que barrarles la entrada…**

—**No hace falta. Ya me he encargado de advertirlas.**

Le contestó Sai cortándole el discurso. El hombre se puso lívido y asintió. Seguramente se estaba preguntando cómo las había aleccionado Sai. Pero no osó preguntar. Sai se despidió escuetamente y nos fuimos, permitiendo que el hombre respirara tranquilo. Mientras cruzábamos el almacén le dije.

— **¿Tendría que sorprenderme que nos llevaras a uno de tus negocios, que casualmente tenías que revisar? **

Él me miró de reojo y sonrió. ¿Para qué? Lo ha hecho a posta.

—**Estaba cerca y así seguro que no nos ponían trabas con el alcohol.**

Dijo sonriente. Manipulador. Yo solté una pequeña risita, más de resignación que divertida.

—**Me lo tendría que haber imaginado. Aunque el padre de Sakura te despellejara vivo si se entera de que le has dado alcohol y que luego la has dejado marcharse con un chico humano a saber dónde.**

Su sonrisa se amplió y me tuve que esperar para oír su respuesta ya que estábamos cruzando el local y la música no me permitiría oírle.

—**Mi madre no le dejará despellejarme. Además, acabo de recibir la notificación de que van dirección Sud-Este. Hacia la playa. **

Yo lo miré sorprendida y él me guiñó un ojo. A este no se le escapa una. Bueno, lo importante es que Sakura esté bien. Al llegar dónde estaban Neji poniendo una compresa fría en la mejilla de Hinata, nos encontramos a Ino intentando calmar a un Naruto que no paraba de andar de un lado para otro, cómo un león enjaulado. Cuando llegamos a su lado, Sai fue hacia su primo e intentó calmarlo al igual que Ino. Pero parecía que Naruto estaba demasiado alterado para atender a razones, y en un intento de Sai de agarrarle el brazo, Naruto se apartó de él y lo miró enfurecido. Pero los ojos de Naruto ya no eran azules, eran verdes brillantes, cómo cuando uno de nosotros tiene sed o se deja llevar por la bestia. El sello de Naruto se estaba debilitando, y si se rompía se podía descontrolar. Ante la sorpresa de los presentes, Hinata fue hacia Naruto y este no se apartó y se dejó calmar por una sorprendentemente serena Hinata. Cuando este se hubo calmado, pidió perdón a Sai e Ino y no se separó de Hinata más de lo necesario.

—**Estamos todos un poco alterados. ¿Vamos a casa?**

Dijo Neji, que le tendió la compresa fría a su prima y me tomó la mano. Al mirar la hora, vimos que sólo eran las 4:00 de la madrugada, así que nos dirigimos a casa, para seguir allí la velada. Una vez en casa subimos todos al último piso para jugar a videojuegos y esas cosas, cuando Sai se desmarcó del grupo y por lo que oí de la conversación, llamó a Sakura.


	4. Noches

Cómo ya habéis visto en los capítulos anteriores, soy muy dada al perspectivismo. Me gusta dividir la narración en los distintos personajes, me da la sensación de que es más completo y da un cierto ritmo a la historia. Aunque ya sabéis que si tenéis dudas o algún concepto que no quede claro, siempre lo podéis poner en los reviews y lo contestaré con la subida de un nuevo capítulo.

PD: Por cierto, los personajes no son míos (al menos la mayoría). Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Narra Sakura:

Íbamos por una carretera, que serpenteaba y al lado de Sasuke, se veía el Mar. ¿Qué tan lejos vamos? Ya se ve el Mar.Como siga así no le va a quedar país que recorrer. A mi derecha había un constante muro de piedra oscura. Bah, me he cansado de mirar las vetas de la piedra. ¿Música? Encendí la radio y el ruido de la no señal hizo que me pitaran las orejas. ¡Mierda! La apagué inmediatamente y oí una risita por parte de mi compañero y conductor.Iba a decirle algo, cuando me quede fascinada por la imagen que tenía delante. La luna llena brillaba en el cielo tiñendo una parte de la superficie del mar de color plata, a causa de la luz de la luna, la piel de Sasuke, parecía más blanca aun, y su pelo...su pelo normalmente completamente azabache, ahora tenía reflejos plateados. Intenté grabar esa imagen en mi mente. Él me miró y me dijo.

—**Ya casi llegamos. Estate tranquilita un ratito mas.**

Dijo con un deje divertido en la voz. Yo me hundí todavía más en el asiento del copiloto. ¡Ale! A mirar más piedra oscura. Seguimos al lado del mar, hasta que encontramos una pequeña playa de piedrecitas oscuras, pero que con la luz de la luna brillaban en tonos plata. Aparcó el coche y bajamos hasta la playa. Por suerte, con el trayecto se me habían pasado los efectos del margarita y demás, así que me sostuve bien sobre mis tacones, demasiado delgados para un suelo tan irregular como la playa. Intenté andar sobre las piedrecitas con cuidado, aunque para que no se clavaran los tacones en algún agujero, tanteaba cada pasito. Más bien, iba dando saltitos. Al verme un poco desestabilizada Sasuke me tomó en brazos y me sentó sobre las pequeñas y frías piedras que componían la playa. Él se sentó mirando la luna a mi lado. De pronto un silencio se formó entre nosotros, interrumpido sólo por el sonido de las olas. ¡Mierda! Mira la luna tú también, que no se dé cuenta de lo nerviosa que estás. Eres la única vampiresa que no sabe fingir tranquilidad. Sasuke me miró, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró sin decir nada. Fui yo la que rompió el silencio. O ahora o nunca.

— **¿Sabes? Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú. —**Él me miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada**—Me refiero a que no había sentido esto por nadie, nunca.**

Dejó su expresión sorprendida y puso un semblante neutral. Yo, un poco ruborizada, bajé la cabeza. Pasó un rato, pero él no dejaba de mirarme. Entonces lo decidí. Se lo voy a decir, ya no puedo aguantar más este sentimiento. Y pensando eso, levanté la cabeza, lo miré directamente a los ojos, y sonrojada le dije.

—**Sasuke...yo...— **¡Arg! Sakura! ¿Qué te pasa? Díselo. Cogí aire y seguí**. —Sasuke, yo te amo. —** Él restó impertérrito ante mi confesión. Al ver que ninguna expresión pasaba por su rostro, empecé a asustarme. Yo estoy aquí desnudándote mi corazón ¿y tú no tienes nada que decir? **—Desde el primer día que te vi. Sabía que había algo diferente en ti. Hoy que he bebido tu sangre, y lo he comprendido. No puedo retener más estos sentimientos. Te quiero.**

Dije poniendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras. Pasaron los minutos, y lo único que oía, eran las olas que venían y se iban. Mi corazón latía a cien por hora, esperando su respuesta. Entonces, suspiró y su expresión cambió. Se sonrojó un poco y puso cara afligida, me cogió la cara con las dos manos, se acercó lentamente y cuando estábamos casi rozándonos me dijo.

— **¿Sabes Sakura? Yo también te amo. Mi Vampiresa.**

Entonces rápidamente acortó la poquísima distancia que nos separaba y nos fundimos en un tierno y apasionado beso. Ese beso fue increíble, me dio la sensación de que el tiempo no pasaba, eso me gustaba, no quería separarme de él, pero al final lo tuvimos que hacer. Los dos un poco sonrojados, miramos la luna que brillaba plateada encima de nuestras cabezas. Me pasó una mano por los hombros acercándome más a él, y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Y así nos quedamos.

— **¿Por qué has dicho que lo has comprendido cuando has probado mi sangre?**

Me preguntó mientras jugaba de manera distraída con uno de mis mechones.

—**Por que cuando he probado tu sangre. Ha sido como si una parte de mi se completara, tu alma se ha amoldado a la mía. Cuando he bebido de ti, nuestras almas se han reconocido y se han unido. **

Le contesté mientras intentaba averiguar su reacción. Él restó pensativo y yo lo dejé con sus pensamientos. Cuando esté listo preguntara.

— **¿Cómo qué se han reconocido y unido? ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá el mordisco y demás en mí? **

Esa es una parte un poco complicada. Yo suspiré, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.

—**Por lo que me han contado, las almas siempre vuelven y se reencarnan para buscar a su pareja, la otra alma que los complementa. Son cómo dos piezas que cuando se juntan, forman una sola. Por ahora nuestra conexión es un poco débil ya que sólo uno de los dos tiene la sangre del otro y te he mordido una sola vez. Entre tú y yo se ha formado un vínculo, te sentirás más propenso a estar conmigo, y con el tiempo podrás hasta leer mis emociones, además de otras habilidades. Pero sólo si te sigo mordiendo con frecuencia. Pero no quiero porque los mordiscos resultan adictivos.**

Dejé que fuera asimilando poco a poco mis palabras. Yo no tenía prisa para contárselo todo. Quería que él mismo fuera quien sacara sus conclusiones. Aunque me arriesgara a perderlo.

—**La conexión se ha formado por qué me has mordido, ¿no?**

Dijo un poco inseguro. Por un momento dejó de jugar con mi pelo, para seguir al poco tiempo.

—**Sí. Y porque nuestras almas se complementan.**

Tuve un pequeño escalofrío más por la incertidumbre que me embargaba que de frío. Soy in vampiro, no siento la temperatura exterior tan sensiblemente como los humanos. Sasuke me atrajo hacia él y me sentó en su regazo. Que calentito. Me recosté sobre su pecho y dejé que me acariciara distraídamente mientras pensaba.

— **¿Y todo es porque te haya dado mi sangre?**

Dijo mientras seguía reflexionando.

—**Sí. Más o menos.**

Esta vez tardó un poco menos en preguntar.

— **¿Qué pasaría si me dieras tu sangre?**

Su corazón se aceleró con expectación. Yo sonreí un poco, esa pregunta tenía que ocurrírsele. Es un chico listo, ha llegado a la conclusión que yo esperaba.

—**Nuestro vínculo se completaría. Además de que tu fuerza y resistencia aumentarían, yo sabría dónde estás y percibiría tus emociones a todo momento, a ti también te pasaría conmigo. Pero no te puedo dar mi sangre. Nuestra sangre tiene poderes curativos, pero si te doy mi sangre para curarte, y luego no te la quito, te convertirás en mi sirviente eterno, un ghoul.**

Él suspiró, parecía decepcionado. Créeme, a mí también me gustaría que bebieras mi sangre. Eso te convertiría en mío de una manera absoluta a los ojos de los demás vampiros. Te protegería de todo, sobretodo de lo que más tememos de los humanos, la mortalidad.

— **¿Y habría otra manera de que el vinculo se completara?**

Yo asentí. Él posó una mano bajo mi barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. Yo bajé la mirada. No quería decírselo. Me dolía que la única manera de tenerlo como un igual y que nuestro vínculo se completara, fuera esa.

—**Sí que la hay. Que te convierta en lo que soy yo. Un monstruo que debe beber sangre para seguir vivo. **

Bajé la cabeza y su corazón se ralentizó. Yo me temí lo peor. Pero me abrazó y me estrechó contra su cuerpo con fuerza. Podía sentir su deseo de consolarme y de tenerme más cerca todavía. Estoy empezando a notar fragmentos de sus emociones. Mi cuerpo ha terminado de absorber su sangre. Nos quedamos abrazados hasta que mi móvil sonó. Lo cogí y miré la pantalla.

— **¿Sai? Qué raro que me llame. —**Respondí. **— ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Sai?**

—**Es Naruto.**

Yo sorprendida y preocupada por la seguridad de mi hermano le pregunté alarmada.

— **¿Naruto? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está bien?**

—**Sí. Él está bien. Pero no te llamo por eso.**

— **¿Entonces? ¿Por qué?**

Dije un poco molesta porque con su llamada había interrumpido las cavilaciones de Sasuke. Es muy importante que tenga las cosas claras.

—**Está despertando.**

— **¿Despertando?**

Pregunté extrañada.

—**Sí. Él es un vampiro, pero su poder vampírico está sellado. ¿Recuerdas? Pues en la discoteca pegaron un puñetazo a Hinata cuando te fuiste. Naruto casi pega a esa chica. Cuando lo paré me miró. Con ojos, color verde brillantes intensos, como se nos ponen al beber sangre o cuando usamos algunos de nuestros poderes.**

Luego de procesar la información que me estaba dando, me di cuenta de un detalle, que no estaba claro.

— **¿Cómo que verdes? Se le tendrían que poner de color azul cielo brillante. Como los de los hombres de nuestra familia.**

—**Ya, y no sé por qué. A lo mejor Naruto es como tu madre. No sería extraño, es línea directa de sangre. Y si continúa así, podría atacar a alguien. Ya sabes lo inestables que son.**

Me puse una mano tapando mi boca y Sasuke preocupado me acarició el hombro y se acercó más a mí para escuchar mejor.

— **El sello tendría que impedir eso. ¿Se está debilitando?**

—**Sí.**

— **¿Qué crees que podría pasar si se rompe?**

—**No lo sé. Pero yo no esperaría mucho en averiguarlo y lo consultaría con tu padre.**

Yo me puse seria y asentí.

—**Sí. Tienes razón. Llamaré a papa para decirle si les va bien que los visite. Me parece que este no es un tema que se pueda hablar por teléfono.**

—**Es verdad. Bueno, os esperamos en casa, me iré cuando llegues. Adiós.**

—**Adiós.**

Y colgué. Sasuke me miraba interrogativo. Debió escuchar la conversación.

—**Mi hermano también es vampiro pero está sellado.**

El asintió y serio dijo.

—**Ya lo sé. Me lo dijo él, hoy, cuando volviste.**

Yo, aunque sorprendida, le resté importancia asintiendo y continué.

—**Pues por lo que parece, el sello se está debilitando. Y tengo que hablarlo con mi padre.**

Él asintió. Yo me levanté a desagrado de su regazo y marqué el número del móvil de mi padre. No fuese que se hubieran vuelto a mudar. Era la una y media de la madrugada, pero conociendo a mis padres, aún no estarían durmiendo. Tardó un poco, pero al fin contestó alguien bastante conocido para mí.

— **¿Si? Móvil de Minato Uzumaki.**

—**Hola Josh, soy yo, Sakura.**

— **¿Señorita Sakura?**

—**Sí. Cuanto tiempo. ¿Está mi padre?**

—**Sí, un momento señorita.**

A través del auricular, se oyeron unos pasos, y la voz de Josh y mi padre. Seguro que sigue en el despacho. No son horas papá. Eres un verdadero adicto al trabajo. Entonces se puso él y dijo.

—**Hola mi niña, ¿Qué pasa?**

—**Em...Hola papa. ¿Te parecería bien que un día de estos os visitara?**

— **¡Claro! Ven cuando querías. Sabes que nuestra puerta está siempre abierta.**

—**Entonces, ¿Pasado mañana?**

—**Parece algo importante. ¿Estáis bien?**

—**Sí. Pero no es algo que se pueda hablar por teléfono papá. Tiene que ver con Naruto.**

Hubo un silencio.

—**Está bien. Pasado mañana me parece perfecto princesita. Le diré a Josh que te mande un correo con los pasajes para el avión y mandaré a alguien para que te recoja en el aeropuerto. ¡Nos vemos!**

Y me colgó. Yo me quedé oyendo el "tu, tu" del teléfono unos segundos. Seguro que está atareado, por eso no se ha parado a charlar conmigo. En esos segundos, Sasuke ya se había levantado y veía hacia mí. Con su mano, delicadamente acercó mi cabeza a la suya, y me besó el pelo.

—**Me parce, que tendremos que dejar esta conversación de momento.**

Yo le sonreí, y fuimos hacia el coche. Durante el camino, me preguntó.

— **¿Como son tus padres?**

—**Pues... Mi padre, se parece mucho a Naruto, pero es más rubio, y tiene los ojos más claros y avispados. Mi madre, se parece a mí pero es mucho más hermosa. Tiene el pelo rosado como yo pero más oscuro, ojos verde oscuro y a pesar de ser una mujer de estatura bajita, tiene un cuerpazo de infarto.**

Sasuke sonrió de lado y sin mirarme me dijo.

—**Entonces, seguro que os parecéis en más de lo que crees.**

Estuvimos en silencio, el resto del trayecto hasta llegar a casa. Cruzamos el jardín y aparcamos fuera ya que el coche de Sai impedía maniobrar mucho más. Cruzamos el portal y colgamos los abrigos. No había nadie en el salón. Con mi oído vampírico, podía oír ruido en la sala de juegos. Seguro que han venido a jugar a la play.

Narra Sasuke:

Subimos el último escalón y se oyó el sonido del fin de la partida, ganaron Naruto y Hinata. Naruto todo contento la abrazó, Hinata por su parte, se puso roja hasta la raíz del pelo. Sakura me dio la mano y cuando nos miramos, nos reímos. Al oír nuestras risas se giraron.

—**Al fin llegáis. —**Dijo Ino con una mirada picara. **— ¿Donde estabais?**

Sakura se sonrojó, y a mí me pareció adorable, pero lo disimulé.

—**Hola Sakura, Sasuke.**

Hinata, venía hacia nosotros dejando atrás una escena bastante peculiar. Naruto con las manos levantadas, le pedía disculpas a Neji que lo había cogido por el cuello de la camisa y que hacia cara de querer asesinarlo, mientras le decía que no se sobrepasara con Hinata o lo despellejaba. Entonces Tenten, un poco preocupada por Naruto fue hacia Neji para calmarlo. Al cabo de un rato lo consiguió. Sakura y yo, fuimos a dejar los abrigos a nuestras habitaciones. Y al subir, Sakura preguntó

— **¿Nos podemos unir?**

Ino agarró el mando de la Wii y sonriente le contestó a Sakura.

— **¡Claro! Quiero ver cómo te las arreglas en un combate de boxeo.**

Antes de empezar otra partida, Naruto le dijo.

—**Sakura por cierto, ha llamado Papá. Pasado mañana nos ha invitado a casa una semana. —**Sakura y yo nos miramos preocupados. **— ¿Y sabes qué más? Dice, que traigamos a Sasuke, Ino, Hinata y a Neji. ¡Ah! Y que intentemos traer también a Sai.**

Espera, ¿yo? ¿En casa de Sakura? ¿Con sus padres? ¿Y con los demás? ¡La que se va a liar! Tenten, que ya había calmado a Neji sorprendida dijo.

—**Pero si solo nos has dicho que había llamado tu padre y ya está. No que nos había invitado.**

Naruto, un poco nervioso le contestó.

—**Bueno...papá me dijo que os lo dijera cuando Sakura llegara.**

— **¿Y cómo supo tu padre que Sakura no estaba?**

—**Mi padre es un vampiro de...tropecientos años. Como Sakura lo llamó, a través del teléfono reconoció el sonido del Mar.**

Mientras decía eso, iba calibrando los mandos de la Wii para que las chicas jugaran. Entonces Ino dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

—**Eso responde a la duda de donde fueron. La playa...que romántico.**

Neji, que había recuperado su rostro sereno de siempre, le preguntó a Sakura.

— **¿Y cuántos años has dicho que tiene tu padre?**

Sakura se lo pensó un poco y dijo.

—**Me parece que unos 1468...—**Se giró hacia su hermano que estaba concentrado en el juego y le preguntó. **— ¿Verdad Naruto?**

Él, poco interesado simplemente contestó.

—**Sí, supongo que algo así, año arriba año abajo...**

Tenten, que pensaba en voz alta empezó a hablar muy bajito y fue aumentando el tono dijo.

—**Ahora que lo pienso... una vez nos dijo que nació en el... ¿516? **

Entones Sakura chocó su palma de la mano con su puño y dijo.

— **¡Ah! Es verdad. El agosto de 516 después de Cristo. Hace 1468 años. ¡Tenten que buena memoria!**

La elogiada le dedicó un guiño cariñoso y Sakura le sonrió. Nunca voy a entender el juego que se traen estas dos. Sai se disculpó ya que se tenía que ir. Qué vida más ocupada tiene. Ino le casi suplicó que se quedara, pero no consiguió que cambiara de idea y bajó para despedirse de él. Sakura le recordó que le llamaría para quedar a una hora en el aeropuerto y él la besó sonriente. Seguimos jugando toda la noche, Naruto se lo pasó en grande. Nos fuimos a dormir a las siete de la madrugada, aunque Ino seguía dando botes. A la mañana siguiente nos despertaron Naruto y Sakura. Él quería comer ramen para comer y ella le decía que no, que haría algo para comer. Entonces se levantó Tenten y les sugirió que pidieran unas pizzas. Y así lo hicimos. Durante lo que nos quedaba de día, los chicos acompañamos a las chicas a buscar muebles para las habitaciones de Hinata e Ino. Eso nos llevó toda la tarde.

Narra Sakura:

No me podía creer que mañana nos fuéramos a casa de mis padres una semana. Y encima éramos tres vampiros y cinco humanos. Naruto cuenta como humano. Yo y Sasuke acabábamos de empezar a salir, y ya tendría que conocer a mis padres. Lo peor es sentía en ese momento era la incertidumbre de no saber cómo reaccionaría mi padre a la noticia. ¿Se enfadaría o lo aprobaría? El no saberlo me mataba. La otra cosa que me atormentaba, era como se adaptaría Sasuke a mi mundo. ¿Qué pensaría después de saber cómo es el sitio de donde vengo? De seguro me dejará. Después de ver en la caótica casa donde crecí...cualquiera lo haría. Entonces no me queda más remedio que decirle que mientras estemos en mi casa, nos tenemos que mantener lejos, aunque parezca imposible. Así, mi padre no sospechará ni se enterará y no le podrá hacer nada si no lo aprobara. Decidido, se lo diré esta noche. Aunque me duela.

El día me pasó más rápido de lo que habría deseado. Antes de darme cuenta, ya era la noche y había terminado de hacer mí el equipaje. Salí a la terraza donde encontré a Sasuke esperándome mirando la luna. Él había sentido mi llamada. Inspiré profundamente. Se lo diré.Pero antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, el empezó.

— **¿Ya has hecho tu equipaje?**

—**Si ¿Y tú?**

—**Sí.**

Volví a inspirar el frio viento de esa noche para relajarme, el corazón me iba a cien.

— **¿Sasuke?—**Él me miró. Un poco extrañado por mi tono triste. **—Tengo que decirte una cosa...Sé que te voy a pedir algo bastante complicado pero ¿me escucharás?—**Él aún extrañado asintió. **—Mientras estemos en mi casa, ¿podríamos fingir que no salimos?**

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar, yo esperando su respuesta lo seguí mirando. Esa situación me resultaba bastante familiar. Pero esta vez, no tardó tanto en contestar y me dijo.

— **¿Por qué me pides eso? Sabes que no voy a poder.** **Ya sabes lo que me cuesta mantenerme alejado de ti durante un minuto o dos. —**Me miró dolido y yo puse una mano en su rostro. Continuó. **—Eres la única persona la cual le he mostrado todas mis emociones. Y que he querido tanto en toda mi vida.**

—**Lo sé. Y yo también te quiero tanto que preferiría dar mi eternidad a pasar dos segundos sin ti...**

Iba a continuar, pero él me cortó con un apasionado beso. Me abrazó por la cintura y yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y hundiendo mis manos en su azabache pelo. Nos seguimos besando durante un buen rato. Sus labios eran adictivos. Al separarnos me dijo.

— **¿Tienes miedo de que al decirle a tu padre que salimos nos quiera separar?—**Yo asentí. **— ¿Y cuando te podré besar?**

—**Nos podemos escapar un momento y besarnos. ¿Qué te parece?**

—**Una tontería. —**Yo me quedé mirándolo sorprendida por su tono directo. Él que me seguía abrazando por la cintura miró la luna otra vez. **—Me parece una tontería, pero si es lo que quieres, me parece bien.**

Me sonrió y yo lo abracé tan fuerte como pude sin hacerle daño. Y al oído le susurré.

—**Te quiero.**

Sentí una pequeña risita por su parte antes de contestar.

—**Y yo a ti pequeña. Y te recuerdo que si nunca tienes hambre, me tienes aquí para ti.**

—**Pero si acabo de cenar.**

—**Pero la comida humana es solo un sucedáneo. ¿Verdad?**

Lo sentí sonreír en mi cuello y el pelo del cogote se erizó.

— **¿Cómo lo has...?**

Él me interrumpió.

—**Naruto.**

Entonces lo entendí y empecé a reír, él rió conmigo.

—**Por cierto, nada de besarnos a escondidas. Por la noche vendré a tu habitación y no me iré de allí hasta que bebas de mí.**

Yo lo miré completa y absolutamente estupefacta. No se da cuenta de lo que significan los mordiscos para los vampiros. Mis colmillos se alargaron unos milímetros y él percibió mi excitación a través del vínculo. Me besó y su lengua rozó provocadoramente mis colmillos, tentándome. Yo profundicé más el beso y él me atrajo todavía más hacia su cuerpo. Nos besamos una vez más y aunque ambos seguíamos excitados, nos fuimos a dormir.

Al día siguiente fuimos todos al aeropuerto. Había conseguido a base de mucha insistencia que Sai viniera dejando al mando a uno de sus ghouls. Todos estábamos nerviosos. El único que sonreía era Sai, como de costumbre. Neji y Sasuke, también estaban nerviosos, pero eran los que mejor lo disimulaban. Aunque a través del vínculo podía percibir tenuemente las emociones de mi compañero. En el avión, tenía a Sasuke al lado, y como esa noche no pude dormir de los nervios, estaba que me caía del sueño. Finalmente al cabo de unos minutos, me dormí en el hombro de Sasuke. Aunque me desperté en el de Tenten. Ella me acarició el pelo y con un susurro me despertó cariñosamente. Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada y ella le sacó la lengua juguetona.

Desembarcamos y nos dirigimos hacia la salida. Llegamos y en las puertas, toda la gente miraba hacia la salida admirados. Cuando llegamos nos encontramos un jeep negro blindado, en el que casi se podía meter un regimiento y con los cristales tintados. Y un hombre de mediana edad esperando. Él me reconoció y me llamó.

— **¡Señorita Sakura!**

Sasuke me miró extrañado y yo me encogí de hombros. Alégrate que no hayan enviado nada más ostentoso. Naruto tan contento fue hacia el coche y saludó el chofer.

—**Andrew, ¿Qué tal?**

El hombre sorprendido le dijo.

— **¿Señorito Naruto? ¿Realmente es usted?**

Naruto asintió. Andrew nos abrió las puertas para que entráramos y se ocupó de meter las maletas detrás, mientras nos íbamos metiendo uno a uno dentro de ese tanque. Cuando hubo terminado cerró la puerta con un sonido sordo y se metió en el sitio del conductor para guiarnos hacia casa. Ino que había soltado un silbido al ver el choche por dentro empezó.

—**Naruto, Sakura...No nos habíais dicho que erais hijos de una familia rica.**

Naruto y yo nos miramos avergonzados. Tampoco es que al llegar nos hubiéramos puesto a contar los euros de nuestra cuenta bancaria. Simplemente no salió el tema.

—**Bueno…Nuestro padre es el director de las empresas Uzumaki y nuestra madre tiene una marca de ropa. Y como vampiros, nuestra familia ha ido acumulando propiedades y etc…**

Solo se sorprendió Ino. Supongo que no lo había pensado de esta manera. Neji fue quien le contestó.

—**Ino, no te sorprendas, es normal. Son muchos siglos. Además no es la única. Hinata es hija del director de las empresas Hyuuga y yo del director de su rama secundaria. Nuestra familia es una de las más antiguas que se tiene constancia. También hemos ido acumulando riquezas y demás. —**Entonces se giró hacia Sai. **— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hace tu familia?**

Él sin dejar de sonreír, mientras le acariciaba distraídamente el brazo a Ino, le contestó.

—**Yo soy hijo de la hermana del padre de Naruto y Sakura. Pero tengo mis propios ingresos y propiedades. Digamos que soy independiente.**

Tenten y yo nos miramos y soltamos una pequeña risita. Sai nos guiñó un ojo y ella y yo rompimos a carcajadas. No, si Independiente es. Entonces la limusina frenó. Habíamos llegado a casa.

Narra Tenten:

Por fin llegamos, todo estaba como lo recordaba. Aunque Sakura se había mudado varias veces, esta era una de las casas favoritas de María. Las grandes verjas metálicas se abrieron y cruzamos el gran jardín y llegamos a la rotonda donde las grandes escaleras blancas con la gruesa barandilla que conducían a las grandes puertas de madera maciza de la mansión. La fachada de la gran casa era de color blanco, impecable. Bajamos del coche después de que el amable Andrew nos abriera las puertas del jeep. Las grandes puertas de la mansión se abrieron y nos vino a recibir una mujer muy conocida para los integrantes de la familia. Era una mujer de estatura media, con el pelo pelirrojo pulcramente recogido en un moño detrás de la cabeza, unos ojos violetas centellantes e iba vestida con un traje negro. Yo alegrándome de verla la saludé.

—**Hola, Sophia.**

Ella con una sonrisa educada me respondió con una reverencia.

—**Señorita Ama. Veo que se encuentra bien.**

Siempre tan formal. Sakura también la saludó abrazándola.

— **¡Sophia! ¿Qué tal?**

La jefa de personal, sonriendo le contestó.

—**Muy bien, ¿y usted Señorita?**

Sakura contenta le respondió.

—**Como siempre.**

Entonces, fue cuando Sophia vio a Naruto salir del coche. Fue rápidamente hacia él y se inclinó con una reverencia.

—**Señorito Naruto, estoy encantada de volver a servirlo.**

Naruto, un poco avergonzado, se apresuró a hacer que se levantara y le dijo.

—**Y yo de volver a casa Sophi.**

Entonces, se dirigió a Sai, con una sonrisa.

—**Señor ¿Cómo se encuentra?**

Él sin dejar de sonreír le dijo.

—**Bien.**

Sophia, se dirigió a los humanos y se presentó con tono educado.

—**Soy Sophia, la jefa de personal de esta mansión y de la familia Uzumaki. Soy quien les servirá en su estancia.**

Hinata e Ino le sonrieron un poco incómodas.

—**Encantadas. Somos Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyuuga.**

Sasuke y Neji miraron a sus respectivas parejas y ante el asentimiento de estas, se presentaron.

—**Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha.**

—**Yo, Neji Hyuuga.**

Entonces, Sophia dijo algo por lo bajo y Sakura se tensó. Con un tono duro pero sorprendentemente aterciopelado le advirtió.

—**Sophia. Ellos son mis preciados amigos. Han llegado sanos y se irán sanos y sin que ni una gota de su sangre sea drenada. ¿Queda claro? —**Sophia asintió firmemente, un poco avergonzada por la reacción que había suscitado en Sakura y miró con lastima a Neji y a Sasuke. Entonces, Sakura continuó. **—Y por favor, pide a la cocina que durante las comidas no se sirva sangre humana bajo ningún concepto. Oh, casi me olvido. Lleva las maletas a sus respectivas habitaciones, ahora hablaremos sobre el tema. Y por favor prepara refrigerios para los invitados y acompáñales al invernadero número 1.**

La mujer asintió a cada petición de Sakura, anotándolo mentalmente como la profesional que es. Nos dispusimos a entrar a la mansión encabezados por Sakura y Sophia. Ino se acercó a Sakura mientras esta hablaba con Sophia sobre las habitaciones. Cuando Sakura terminó de hablar con la ghoul, esta desapareció y dos metros más adelante teníamos a otra muchacha de pelo negro y ojos dorados que nos condujo al invernadero. En el camino Ino le dijo a Sakura.

—**Oye, ¿No te has pasado un poco?**

Sakura un poco perpleja, pero sabiendo a que se refería le contestó.

—**Para mí, lo primordial, es vuestra seguridad, esta es la casa de unos vampiros y está llena de ghouls y con algún que otro zombi. Y si no hubiera dicho eso, conforme estáis bajo mi protección y sois mis invitados. Seguramente correríais algún tipo de peligro. —**Ino, puso una cara horrorizada y Sakura rió un poco como respuesta. **—Pero, ella es capaz de hacer todo lo que le he pedido y más. Es la jefa de las sirvientas desde mucho antes de que yo o mi hermano naciéramos. Es una ghoul muy vieja y lleva muchos siglos con mi familia. Fue la primera ghoul que mi madre convirtió, y créeme que de eso hace ya siglos.**

Ino, sorprendida dijo.

—**Pero si aparenta como mucho 30.**

Sakura soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—**Los ghouls son creados a partir de sangre de vampiro. No envejecen aunque siguen necesitando comida para sobrevivir y pueden tener hijos como los humanos. **

Ino se quedó meditando la respuesta de su amiga, y yo aproveché para ir junto a Sakura y hablar.

— **Deja de agobiarte.**

Ella, perpleja me dijo.

— **¿A qué te refieres?**

Yo suspiré y me puse seria. Sakura me escucha mejor cuando me pongo seria.

—**Sakura. Te conozco y conozco a tu familia. Ya sabes que estarán bien. Los ghouls no quieren sangre, y los zombis seguramente estarán encerrados y bien controladitos por María. No te preocupes. Sophia sólo se planteaba la idea de si la sangre de dos chicos jóvenes complacería a María. No puede evitarlo, ya lo sabes. **

Ella empezó a decir.

—**Pero...**

La corté antes de que pudiera decir algo.

—**Tranquila. ¿Alguna vez ha fallado el servicio de la casa Uzumaki?**

Ella alegró un poco la cara y contestó.

—**No. **

Diciendo eso, llegamos al invernadero. Mejor dicho, al enorme invernadero. Entramos y en una mesa blanca, había té y pastas para todos. El invernadero olí a tierra recién regada y a flores. Las que teníamos más cerca eran la enormes rosas bien cuidadas. Este era el invernadero con las platitas normales que cultivaba María. Las peligrosas o venenosas estaban más apartados. Nos tomamos el té mientras charlábamos animadamente. Entonces, de golpe Sakura se levantó de su silla y nos dijo.

—**Venid. Ya tienen las habitaciones preparadas. Mejor os las enseño antes de que Ino siga acosándome a preguntas.**

Entramos otra vez en la casa. Esa casa nunca dejaba de asombrarme. La coloración de esta temporada era bastante ostentosa. Pasamos por el recibidor. Esa era la estancia más grande de la casa, y donde celebraban los bailes. El suelo y la gran escalera de caracol eran de mármol blanco y bien pulido. La escalera de caracol, conectaba los casi siete pisos, con la barandilla de oro también enlustrada. Esa casa, más que una mansión normal, parecía una mansión de un cuento. Aparte de lo grande que era, el suelo de los pasillos, estaba enmoquetado de rojo burdeos, las paredes estaban pintadas con puntura dorada, las puertas de las innumerables habitaciones eran de madera oscura, bien lisa y enlustrada. Por los grandes ventanales de tres metros de alto pasaba la luz solar, que resaltaba el color de las flores y sus jarrones que habían posado pulcramente entre ventanal y ventanal. Todo tan limpio, tan pulido. Y no se veía un sirviente por ningún lado. Pero como yo había venido muchas veces a esta casa, sabía que los había pero todos estaban puestos en sus tareas y tenían la estricta orden de no dejarse ver por los invitados para no perturbar su estancia. Al segundo piso giramos a la derecha, allí vimos un pasadizo lleno de habitaciones. Sakura empezó a señalar puertas.

—**Neji, Tenten, Yo, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Hinata y Naruto. —**Todos nos miramos nuestras respectivas puertas. Parecía todas iguales. Ya podrían poner cartelitos o algo. **—He pedido que las equipen con todo lo necesario. **—Abrimos las puertas y nos encontramos, con nuestras habitaciones. Todas tenían en esencia la misma disposición. Una gran cama con dosel toda blanca con grandes cojines de colores crema y dorados, un escritorio de caoba con una silla ergonómica pensada para pasarse varias horas trabajando en ella. A mano izquierda había un tocador para que las mujeres no tuviéramos que hacer malabares en el baño y a mano derecha un gran armario también de madera noble con muchos cajones. En medio de la estancia había una mesa redonda con dos sillas y un jarrón de rosas azules y negras. Una puerta a la derecha daba a un baño totalmente blanco con las toallas cómo único elemento que le daba color. En frente había en todas un gran ventanal por dónde pasaba la luz la mayor parte del día y tenía un balcón bastante junto con el de la habitación contigua. El único elemento que variaba según la habitación era el color de la pared. La de Neji era de un color verde muy suave, la mía tenía un adorable color crema, la de Sakura era rosa, la de Sasuke tenía un color añil muy elegante. Sai como siempre tenía la habitación de color malva, mientras que la de Ino era violeta, la de Naruto azul celeste y la de Hinata con un precioso color melocotón.

Narra Sakura:

Al abrir la puerta, todos quedaron impresionados. Y salieron de ellas sorprendidos para ir a ver las demás, yo estaba acostumbrada a la mía, ya que era exactamente como la que tenía cuando vivía aquí. Tenten, Naruto y Sai fueron los menos sorprendidos, ya que cuando Sai y Tenten venían, siempre dormían en la misma habitación. Naruto, de pequeño vivió una temporadita aquí, por lo que su habitación era parecía a la que tenia. Hinata e Ino vinieron hacia a mi ilusionadas.

— **¿Cómo lo han hecho?**

Yo, orgullosa del trabajo de las sirvientas les pregunté.

— **¿Os gusta?**

Ellas al unísono me respondieron.

—**Nos encanta.**

Les transmitiré sus opiniones al servicio. Sasuke y Neji seguían observando sus habitaciones con interés. Entonces, Sasuke preguntó.

— **¿Y nuestras cosas? ¿Donde están?**

Yo, sin salir de mi habitación les grité para que me oyeran.

—**Las han puesto en el armario. Si los abres, verás que todo está bien puesto y colgado.**

Oí una exclamación por parte de Neji.

— **¡Ostras! No tendrían que haberse molestado.**

Entonces se me ocurrió. Mi casa tenía una piscina cubierta. Y sacando la cabeza de mi habitación les dije.

— **¡Hey! chicos, ¿Qué os parece si vamos a la piscina?**

Naruto, contestó.

— **¡Sí! Hace tiempo que no voy a una.**

—**Des del verano. Exagerado.**

Oí que le decía Sasuke a Naruto. Contenta volví a entrar en mi habitación para ponerme el bikini. Me quité la camiseta negra y los pantalones blancos. Fui hacia el armario y al abrir vi todas mis camisetas y vestidos colgados, abrí un cajón y allí estaba toda mi ropa interior, miré en otro, mis pantalones, y finalmente en otro y encontré los bañadores. Me puse mi favorito, La parte de arriba era blanca y los dos triángulos los sujetaba un aro negro como la parte de abajo, que era una calceta negra. Lista. Puse mi ropa encima de la cama, ya la guardaría después. Y salí de la habitación junto con una toalla rosa con topos negros y unas chanclas verdes.

Afuera, me esperaban todos. Que rápidos.Ino era la que llamaba más la atención. Llevaba puesto un triquini violeta muy oscuro con un agujero en el estómago que enseñaba su vientre plano. Cando se giró pude ver que el bañador tenía problemas para retener completamente su busto y que la parte de atrás era brasilera. Ahora entiendo porque Sai no se separa de su culo. Hinata como siempre estaba arrebatadora con un bikini azul con flecos y la toalla y las chanclas blancas con rayas rosas. El bikini de Tenten no desmerecía su figura en absoluto. Constaba de un top (bañador) verde oscuro sin estómago y un short (también bañador) verde botella, una toalla negra con una rosa roja en medio y las chanclas rojas. Iba muy cómoda pues parecía que se dirigía a hacer surf i no a pasar un ratito en la piscina. Los chicos definitivamente querían que no pudiésemos pensar en nada durante un buen rato. Neji, con un bañador largo hasta la rodilla negro, una toalla verde oscuro y unas chanclas blancas. Sai, con un bañador largo gris oscuro con filigranas rojas. Naruto, con un bañador largo azul oscuro y negro. Y por último Sasuke, el que tenía más cerca y que no dejaba de mirarme intensamente. Sasuke iba con un bañador hasta las rodillas rojo. Gracias cariño por no permitir que mis neuronas se pongan de acuerdo y dejen de babear por tu cuerpo. Todos estábamos listos. Tenten sonriendo nos dijo.

— **¿Vamos?**

Estará percibiendo las hormonas que desprendemos Ino y yo. Todos asentimos. Y entonces, Naruto con una gran sonrisa dijo.

—**Yo guio hasta la piscina.**

Andamos por pasillos y pasillos aparentemente sin un rumbo fijo. Después de un buen rato de andar, Sasuke le preguntó.

—**Naruto, ¿No te habrás perdido, en tu propia casa?—**Naruto se giró sonriente y un poco avergonzado asintió. Sasuke soltó un resoplido. **—Mira que eres...Idiota.**

Naruto se encogió de dolor, como si el pequeño insulto de su amigo le hubiera dolido. Entonces, Hinata un poco ruborizada, pero decidida le dijo a Sasuke.

—**Sasuke, por favor, no seas tan duro con Naruto. Él no tiene la culpa. No ha estado aquí desde hace ya mucho. Es natural que se pierda.**

A Naruto se le iluminó el rostro y abrazó a Hinata por la espalda todo contento y diciendo.

— **¡Hinata es tan dulce! ¡Ella sí que me comprende!**

Hinata se puso roja hasta las orejas, pero esta vez consiguió disimular mejor.

Narra Hinata:

Cuando Naruto me abrazó, un poco más y me da algo. Lo sentía tan cerca...Claro, llevaba bikini. Me subieron los colores, mientras luchaba para no desmayarme. Y lo conseguí. Me daba bastante miedo lo que Neji, le pudiera hacer a Naruto si yo me desmayaba. Así, que cuando se separó de mí, intenté aparentar estar bien, a pesar de las irregularidades de mi respiración. Sakura, Ino y Tenten me miraban divertidas y a la vez sus miradas me felicitaban por haber aguantado y no desfallecer. Entonces, Sakura con un suspiro dijo.

—**Mejor voy yo delante.**

Gracias por desviar la atención. Se adelantó, conduciéndonos por los innumerables pasillos, hasta que llagamos a una pequeña puertecita de cristal borroso, y al abrirla, nos vino el olor a cloro. Y en efecto, después de bajar una pequeña rampa a oscuras, nos invadió la luz de golpe. Parpadeando, entramos en una grandísima sala. Las paredes de delante y el techo eran de cristal. Una gran terraza con hierba y tumbonas para tomar el sol. Una grandísima piscina que debía medir aproximadamente, 50 metros, con aguas cristalinas, al lado había un yacusi, También había una mesa de hierro con sillas y una sombrilla, y bancos. Esa piscina tiene medidas olímpicas. Sin previo aviso, Ino tiró su toalla en un banco, se quitó las chanclas y se tiró al agua de bomba salpicando a Sakura, que era la que estaba más cerca. La rubia, con una sonrisa picara sacó la cabeza del agua, se había dejado ir el pelo y ahora lo tenía esparcido flotando alrededor suyo como una nube de oro. Miró a Sakura invitándola. Ella le contestó con la misma sonrisa picara, arrojó también su toalla al banco y las chanclas salieron volando hacia el banco al mismo tiempo que ella se tiraba de cabeza a la piscina. Yo, al igual que Tenten, dejé mis cosas en el banco y fui hacia la piscina. Metí primero los pies, aunque estábamos en invierno, en el lugar, hacia una temperatura agradable, la justa para bañarse y al salir no tener frio. Entonces, alguien me cogió de los brazos y me atrajo hacia el agua. Dentro el agua algo se posó sobre mis labios, fue muy fugaz, pero a la vez, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo. Alguien me besó. Al salir a la superficie vi quien había besado. Me quedé paralizada al verlo. Naruto. Tome aire y él, un poco ruborizado, me guiñó un ojo. Sonriendo me dijo.

— **¿Por qué no te bañas Hinata?**

Me guiñó un ojo y se fue con Sasuke en un par de brazadas. Yo no podía contestar de lo sorprendida que estaba. ¡Naruto me acaba de besar! No me lo creo. Sonreí ruborizada aún, y empecé a nadar hacia Tenten.

Lo sorprendente del tiempo que estuvimos en el agua, fue que Sakura y Sasuke prácticamente no se tocaron, ni un roce, pero en cambio, las miradas que se lanzaban indicaban que se deseaban. No lo entiendo. Cuando nos cansamos de estar en el agua, nos sentamos en la mesa de hierro. Y empezamos a charlar sobre temas triviales. Al poco rato nos trajeron la comida y comimos. Seguimos charlando, mientras hacíamos tiempo para la digestión. Algunos nos quedamos en la mesa mientras algunos jugaban en el agua. Debían der las 19h cuando de pronto Naruto le preguntó a Sakura.

—**Sakura ¿Dónde están Papá y Mamá?**

Sakura, dejó de hablar con Tenten y le dijo a Naruto.

—**Pues, Sophia me dijo que se habían ido un momento de compras, pero que vendrían a la hora de la cena.**

Neji, que hasta hacia dos minutos hablaba con Naruto le dijo a Sakura.

—**Oye Sakura. Antes, cuando llegamos le pediste a la jefa de personal que durante la comido no sirvieran...**

Al ver a qué se refería, Sakura un poco incómoda dijo.

—**Nosotros, en esta casa usualmente, bebemos sangre...—**Ino, y yo, nos movimos inquietas en nuestros asientos, no sintiéndonos muy cómodas hablando de eso. Pero ella continuó. **—Humana. —**A todos los humanos de esa sala, se nos pusieron los pelos de punta. Los que habían estado jugando se reunieron con nosotros en la mesa al ver que la atmósfera había cambiado ligeramente. **—Por supuesto, no se ha matado a nadie por esa sangre. —**Nos aclaró para tranquilizarnos. No sirve de mucho cielo. **—Pero, se lo dije solo por si acaso, ya que podría ser que a mi padre se le pasara por alto, y eso sería una falta muy grave de respeto por nuestro lado tiendo en cuenta que os podría incomodar que la bebiéramos en vuestra presencia.**

— **¿Y Naruto?**

Los tres vampiros, se pusieron tensos, como si el tema que Ino había mencionado fuera delicado. Tenten, con un tono de voz tenso pero suave, le respondió.

—**Él es un poco diferente a nosotros...**

Con esa aclaración, el ambiente se enrareció más, parecía tan tenso que pronto empezarían a saltar chispas. Naruto, tan tenso como los otros tres, intentó relajarse y relajar el amiente. Sonrió y dijo.

—**Yo, nací como Sakura, un vampiro. Pero mi madre, antes de suicidarse, selló mi parte vampírica dentro de mí. Por lo que no necesito beber sangre. Al no beber sangre, no tengo los sentidos de un vampiro. Las únicas veces que he probado la sangre ha sido cuando me he lamido un corte. Algo totalmente normal.**

Yo, viendo que el ambiente seguía tenso pese al intento de Naruto de relajarlo, y que nadie decía nada, intenté pensar en algún tema que lo relajara. Entonces, se me ocurrió y dije.

— **¿Cuáles son los sentidos de un vampiro?**

Tenten sonrió a mi pregunta y respondió.

—**Tentemos una velocidad muy superior a la humana, una vista increíble, podemos oír claramente el aleteo de un mosquito a 1 kilómetro, una fuerza extraordinaria. Digamos que podemos hacer pulpa una piedra con el dedo meñique. Y que podemos ver los poros de la madera.**

Sai, ensanchó su sonrisa y dijo.

—**Sin contar los ojos que se iluminan en la oscuridad cuando sentimos sangre o estamos sedientos. Aunque eso es cuando la parte vampírica sale a flote por una emoción fuerte. Tenemos los colmillos tan fuertes como el acero y muy puntiagudos y afilados. Somos inmortales, no desde que nacemos, ya que crecemos hasta madurar, pero lo somos. **

El ambiente, poco a poco se fue relajando. Mientras hablábamos de vampiros. Por lo que parecía, había vampiros integrados en la sociedad, bastantes diría yo. Tenten, Sakura y Sai, rieron tanto que casi se caen de la silla cuando Neji preguntó.

— **¿Y el Sol o las estacas? ¿No os hacen nada?**

Cuando se recuperaron de reír, Sakura secándose las lágrimas de la risa le contestó.

—**Lo del Sol es un mito. Aunque no me pongo morena, me estás viendo bajo la luz solar y no me he puesto a arder como una cerilla. Y lo de las estacas...Yo creo que tú también te morirías si te clavaran una estaca en el corazón. Pero sí. Una estaca o una bala de madera en el corazón nos mata. —**Dijo con tono se burla. **—Pero mira esto. **

Sakura se levantó y fue hacia un pequeño armario que había al fondo de la sala con su velocidad vampírica y volvió de la misma manera con un vaso de cristal en la mano. Se arrodilló y lo rompió en el suelo. Cogió un trozo de cristal afilado y se hizo un corte horizontal en el brazo. Empezaba a salir mucha sangre. Sasuke el más rápido en reaccionar de todos, se levantó y se arrodilló junto a ella y le gritó.

— **¿¡Pero coño crees que haces!?**

Intentó cogerle el brazo cortado, pero ella se lo impidió y le dijo.

—**Espera. Mira bien. Ya está.**

Era verdad, al llegar allí, miramos el corte, pero solo había una delgada línea rosa, que indicaba que el corte había cicatrizado y que ya estaba casi curado. A los pocos segundos, la línea había desaparecido y solo quedaba una enorme mancha de sangre.

Ino, un poco enfadada con Sakura por hacerla preocupar, preguntó.

— **¿Y el vaso?**

Al acto, todos nos giramos y donde se suponía que tenía que estar el vaso roto con el trozo de cristal con la mancha de sangre, ambos habían desaparecido. Tenten, que se había vuelto a sentar en su sitio le contestó.

—**Le lo ha llevado una chica del servicio.**

Yo, sorprendida le dije.

—**Pero si nadie ha aparecido por aquí.**

Ella, un una sonrisa me aclaró.

—**Tú no la has visto, pero Sakura, Sai y yo sí.**

Naruto, que hasta ahora no había abierto la boca, nos dijo.

— **¿Qué os parece si subimos a cenar?**

Sin darnos cuenta, había pasado la tarde y ya era de noche. Y era la hora de cenar. Asentimos, recogimos nuestras cosas y empezamos a subir. De reojo, me pareció ver a Sasuke hablar con Sakura mientras esta, se lamia el brazo con sangre. Legamos a nuestras habitaciones y Tenten nos dijo un poco dubitativa.

—**Chicos. Mejor vestíos formal, para conocer a sus padres. No hace falta etiqueta, pero ya me entendéis. **

Dijo señalando con el pulgar a Sakura y Naruto que estaban a punto de entrar en sus habitaciones. Sin decir nada, entramos en las respectivas habitaciones y nos cambiamos.

Narra Sasuke:  
Si Naruto estaba nervioso por volver a ver a sus padres, entonces yo estaba que me moría de los nervios. Por como actuaban Sakura y Tenten, los padres debían ser muy estrictos. Eso no me asustaba. Los míos también lo eran. Lo que me ponía nervioso, era el sí podría aguantar toda la semana sin tocar a Sakura y que sus padres no se enteraran de lo nuestro. Era doloroso no poder estar a su lado todo el tiempo. Tenía razón cuando me dijo que me sentiría más propenso a estar con ella. Me asusté bastante cuando se hizo voluntariamente el corte en el brazo con el vaso roto. Pero más sorprendido me quedé al ver lo rápido que se sanaba. Después de hablar de sus sentidos vampíricos, me di cuenta de lo inalcanzable que ella era para mí. De lo lejos que estaba de conseguir la aceptación de su padre. Después de todo soy un simple y normalito humano. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y fui hacia el armario para coger la ropa y ducharme. Me puse unos pantalones negros y una camisa oscura y mis deportivas negras. Intenté peinar un poco con los dedos mi pelo rebelde, pero como siempre, volvía a su sitio y parecía como si no lo hubiera tocado. Me miré en uno de los espejos del baño, espero que esto sea lo suficientemente formal. Al salir de la habitación, solo vi a Hinata en el pasillo. Iba con un vestido hasta las rodillas blanco, con volantes, unas manoletinas sin tacones de color crema. En el cuello, llevaba una gargantilla dorada, y en su negro pelo una diadema de color crema. El segundo en salir fue Neji, llevaba un jersey de punto bierge con una camisa blanca debajo y unos pantalones oscuros con unas deportivas. Al salir de su habitación me miró, en su mirada, pude percibir un destello de apoyo por su parte, fue al lado de Hinata y se apoyó en la pared. El tercero en salir fue Sai, llevaba también una camisa, pero la suya era negra, llevaba también unos pantalones color ceniza y unas deportivas. Él sonriente, se apoyó a la pared, a mi lado. Yo me aparté un poco, ese tipo no me caía demasiado bien. A parte de que no lo conocía mucho, siempre estaba sonriendo. Y yo, aunque fuera el primo de Sakura, lo veía como un rival. Él sabía demasiado de ella. Me alejé de esos pensamientos, cuando Naruto salió al pasadizo. Nunca lo había visto tan faltado de colores en su ropa. Llevaba unos pantalones negros con una camisa blanca, unos zapatos también negros, que resaltaban el moreno de su piel y sus ojos color cielo. A su lado, se abrió otra puerta, Ino. Ella, iba con un vestido violeta con un escote en forma de "V", corto hasta medio muslo, unas sandalias hasta las rodillas negras con tacones de aguja y un collar de plata. Cuando vio a Sai, fue a su lado casi dando saltitos, yo, no entiendo como las mujeres pueden andar con tanta naturalidad con tacones como esos. Por fin se empezaron a abrir las puertas de la derecha. Aunque no la que yo quería. Tenten salió con un vestido color rojo intenso hasta las rodillas, unos tacones altos negros y una gargantilla del mismo color, que resaltaban la palidez de su piel y el color chocolate de sus ojos y pelo. Al ver a Neji, fue hacia él. Cuando Tenten salió, miré la cara de estupefacción de Neji. Seguro que en estos momentos, para él no había mujer más hermosa que Tenten. Al fin se abrió la puerta que yo quería. Sakura salió. Casi igual que mi corazón salió desbocado de mí pecho. Dios mío. Estaba radiante, preciosa, arrebatadora. Llevaba el pelo desordenado seductoramente, un vestido sin mangas y hasta las rodillas, muy ceñido al cuerpo de color vino. Unos tacones negros y en el cuello su collar de esmeralda. Neji, hizo un pequeño ruido con la garganta, y me di cuenta de la cara que estaba poniendo. Me había quedado embobado con Sakura. Me repuse, y me incorporé de la pared. No me mires así Neji, tú antes también babeabas por tu chica. Cuando Sakura miró hacia nosotros, abrió mucho los ojos. En ese instante, noté una respiración fría en mi nuca. Me giré y allí vi a Sophia demasiado cerca, que antes de que me apartara me susurró algo.  
**—Tú, no tienes derecho.**  
Supe al instante a que se refería y le contesté.  
**—Lo tengo porque la quiero.**  
Nadie excepto yo, puede decidir si puedo estar o no con Sakura. Ella con una sonrisa, se apartó de mí y con una reverencia dijo.  
**—Señoritos, por favor, síganme.**  
La seguimos, hasta el piso de abajo, donde nos indicó unas grandes puertas, estas eran diferentes a las demás. Era más oscura, y sus dos empuñaduras, eran de oro. Entramos y vimos una gran sala, paredes doradas, con grandes ventanales y cortinas de felpa color rojo, el suelo de mármol blanco, con una gran alfombra color burdeos. Encima de esta, había una gran mesa redonda de madera. Dos asientos estaban ocupados. Los dos presentes se levantaron cuando Sophia salió de la habitación y cerró las grandes puertas. Las dos personas, se giraron y pudimos verlos. El hombre, parecía Naruto con 14 años más. Aunque tenía el pelo más claro, la tez muy pálida y los ojos más avistados, este sonreía cortésmente. Iba vestido con un traje de negocios muy elegante. A su lado, había una mujer como Sakura con 10 años más solo que ella tenía cara de niña, de pelo rosado oscuro y ojos verdes oscuros, piel pálida y lo que más destacaba era sus pechos. Supongo que el que parecieran tan grandes era debido a la estrecha cintura de la mujer. Que iba con un vestido hasta los pies violeta hecho de lentejuelas, pegado al cuerpo, con un corte al lado, por donde se podían ver unas largas y níveas piernas y los altos tacones que llevaba. Ella nos miraba con una gran sonrisa y ojos alegres. Sakura salió de detrás de todo y cuando la mujer la vio, corrió hacia ella. Yo me quedé literalmente flipando. Creo que ni una supermodelo más que experimentada, podría correr con tacones como aquellos. Aunque supongo que estar presente cuando los tacones se crearon, y llevarlos desde entonces, te da cierta experiencia. Abrazó a Sakura mientras decía.  
**— ¡Saku! ¡Mi niña!**  
El padre de Naruto, se aclaró la garganta y la madre de Sakura, se quedó helada. Entonces, con un suspiró dijo.  
**—María, has echado a perder nuestra imagen de padres respetables.**  
Ella, sin dejar de sonreír, dijo.  
**—Lo siento Darling, lo hice sin pensar. —**Se incorporó del abrazo y miró a derecha e izquierda, aparentemente buscando algo o alguien. **— ¿Y mi hijo?**  
Naruto, levantó la mano un poco avergonzado por el comportamiento de su madre y dijo.  
**—Estoy aquí mamá.**  
A ella se le iluminó la mirada, y mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su hijo dijo.  
**— ¡Naru! Cada día te pareces más a tu padre.**  
El padre de Naruto, nos escudriñaba con la mirada mientras decía con una pequeña sonrisa.  
**— ¿Porqué no nos presentamos? Yo soy Minato Uzumaki, y esta es mi esposa María Uzumaki.**  
Todos los humanos hicimos una ligera reverencia, no muy seguros de cómo debíamos dirigirnos a los padres de nuestros amigos. Tenten nos presentó, intuyendo que seriamos incapaces de pronunciar palabra. Estaba en lo cierto.  
**—Permíteme que los presente. Él es Sasuke Uchiha. —**Yo le saludé y el hombre me estrechó la mano formalmente. **—Ella es Ino Yamanaka. —**Le dio dos besos**. —Ella es Hinata Hyuuga. —**Dos besos más. **—Y él es Neji Hyuuga.**  
Neji le tendió la mano y Minato la tomó sonriente de que uno se la ofreciera. María que había dejado de abrazar a Naruto y estaba abrazando a Sai, los miró a él y a Tenten de manera pícara antes de decir. Una combinación curiosa con sus facciones aniñadas.  
**—El novio de Tenten. —**Ella y Neji, se miraron y sonrieron. Seguramente estaban un poco avergonzados de que se les notara tanto. María los miró con perplejidad y su cara de niña se acentuó. **— ¿Me he equivocado?**  
La pareja negó con la cabeza y Tenten se escondió un poco detrás de Sakura. Minato, le dijo con todo de reprobación.  
**—María, cielo deja de intentar percibir sus lazos. No los atosigues, a este paso van a salir por patas.** —Entonces, sonrió más y con una mano nos indicó la mesa. **— ¿Qué? ¿Cenamos? **

Sakura se sentó al lado de su madre, Ino al de Sakura, Hinata al de Ino, Tenten al de Hinata, Neji al de Tenten, yo al de Neji (así podía ver mejor a Sakura), Sai, a mi lado y al de él, Naruto que estaba al lado de su padre. Minato, dio dos palmadas, y por las puertas entraron dos hombres trajeados con unos carros con todo tipo de platos, que dispusieron delante de cada comensal.Si la madre de Sakura puede ver los lazos entre las personas, es inevitable que descubra lo mío con Sakura. María, con tono jovial, dijo.  
**—No dejemos que nuestras tripas protesten. ¡Todo el mundo al ataque!**  
Y así lo hicimos, empezamos a comer. La comida, estaba realmente buena. De primera clase. Mientras comíamos, me quedé un rato mirando a Sakura, hasta que Neji, me dio una patada por debajo la mesa para que me despertase del trance. Con los labios articulé un "gracias". Terminamos de comer, y trajeron los postres. ¡Madre mía lo bueno que está esto! Acabamos los postres y seguíamos en silencio. Hasta que los dos adultos, se levantaron y Minato nos dijo.  
**— ¿Por qué no vamos a un mejor sitio para hablar y conocernos mejor?**  
Seguimos a los dos adultos por el largo pasadizo y se pararon en otra puerta donde al entrar vimos que era una especia de salón. Siguiendo el mismo estilo impuesto en toda la casa, era grande, paredes doradas y suelo enmoquetado color burdeos, sofás de color burdeos, un televisor de plasma y otra mesa de caoba con sillas del mismo material. Nos sentamos en los sofás dobles. Neji, con Tenten, Ino junto a Sai, y Naruto, que charlaba con Hinata, terminaron sentándose en el mismo. Al haberse sentado los dos adultos juntos. Y yo, ser el último en entrar, me tuve que sentar con Sakura. Al sentarme, la rocé un poco con los dedos sin querer, al hacerlo, una corriente eléctrica, me recorrió desde las puntas de los pies, hasta las puntas del pelo. Si continuo así, nos van a descubrir.Ella también se estremeció por el contacto. María, que no perdía detalle de lo que sucedía, de pronto dijo.  
**—Que nietos tan lindos vamos a tener—**Miró a su esposo y continúo. **— ¿Verdad, Darling?**

Narra Sakura:

Nos han pillado. Todos nos miramos a Mamá estupefactos, mientras Sasuke y yo dábamos un respingo. Papá, se levantó tartamudeando.

—**María... ¿Qué acabas de decir?**

Ella, sonriente ante la reacción de su marido se levantó del sofá y se plantó delante mi con dos pasos, se arrodilló y nos cogió las manos a Sasuke y a mí. Ensanchó más su sonrisa y puso una cara que daba realmente miedo, sus facciones de niña desaparecieron y con una ceja levantada, nos dijo.

— **¿Quizás creísteis que no lo descubriría?—**Sasuke y yo, tragamos saliva, con miedo. Ella volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con sorna y con tono arrogante nos soltó. **—Que niños tan ilusos.**

Papá se levantó enfadado y gritó.

— **¡Sakura Uzumaki!—**Yo me encogí ante el grito. El enfado. Esa era la reacción que temía. Él, puso una mano en el puente de su nariz y continuó intentando calmarse. **—Como se te ocurrió...**

No pudo terminar. Lo interrumpí. Ellos podían ser mis padres, pero hay decisiones por las que no puedo permitir que me repriman.

—**Almas gemelas.**

Él, se quedó estupefacto y preguntó.

— **¿Qué?**

Yo, tomé aire y me levanté, haciendo incorporar a mi madre. Miré de reojo a Sasuke y lo vi tan sorprendido como los demás. Ya sé que se suponía que no tenían que descubrirlo. Pero no hay manera de engañar a mi madre. Me conoce demasiado bien y es demasiado intuitiva. Dirigí mi vista hacia mi padre, sin emoción alguna en mi rostro y con un tono duro empecé.

—**Sasuke y yo somos almas gemelas. Mi alma lo ha reconocido como mi compañero. —**Mi padre, estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo decir nada. Miré a Mamá y continué. **—Mamá, seguramente lo puedes percibir.**

Ella, juntó mi mano con la de Sasuke y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, su expresión, era de absoluta comprensión y afecto. Todos esperábamos su veredicto.

—**Sí. Son almas gemelas. Y me parece...—**No terminó la frase, fue hacia Neji y Tenten e hizo lo mismo que a nosotros. **—Vosotros también lo sois. ¡Uy, uy, uy! Asad se va a enfadar mucho. — **Dijo con una pequeña risilla. Tenten la miró y se rió con ella despreocupada. Se plantó delante de Sai e Ino. Les cogió las manos y repitió el procedimiento. **— Y vosotros. Me alegro por ti Sai. Por fin alguien va a controlarte como es debido. —** Le dijo a mi primo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, por lo que se ganó una pequeña risita por parte del moreno. Llegó el momento de Naruto y Hinata. Le cogió la mano a Hinata, pero cuando cogió la de Naruto. La soltó de golpe, como si se hubiera electrocutado. Miró al perplejo Naruto y dijo. **— ¿Naru? ¿Realmente eres tú?**

Papá, sabiendo a que se refería, pero disimulando le preguntó.

— **¿Qué quieres decir María?**

Ella, se giró de golpe hacia su marido. Los cabios de personalidad de Mamá sí que dan miedo. Ella, se alejó un poco de Naruto y en cuanto tranquilizó su rostro, fue hacia papá. Transcurrieron unos segundos y Mamá no dejaba de mirar a Papá. Cada segundo que pasaba, Mamá tenía un rostro más y más frio e inexpresivo. Casi me da pena mi pobre papaíto. Nah, eso le pasa por esconderle cosas a mamá. Entonces, con una voz que parecía un cuchillo afilado dijo.

— **¿Porqué? ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?**

Papá, que parecía no saber cómo reaccionar, me miró buscando ayuda y un poco de comprensión. Yo, suspiré. E intentando encubrir a mi Padre, dije.

—**Mamá, déjalo. Lo hecho, hecho está. No va a remediar nada que le eches la bronca.**

Al acabar, de reojo vi la ara de mi Padre contrariada mientras decía por lo bajo.

— **¿Se supone que eso es en mi defensa?**

Yo, al escuchar eso, solté una pequeña risita y miré a mi Madre, que observaba a Naruto con mucho interés. Fruncía el seño y fijaba los ojos como el que intenta descifrar el arte abstracto de un cuadro. Entonces, se incorporó de su expresión fruncida y se encogió de hombros diciendo.

—_**Que pouvons-nous faire?**_** —**Sus facciones de niña volvieron y sonrió. Fue al lado de Papá y le cogió la mano mirándolo con una mezcla de dulzura y algo que no sabría descifrar, pero al parecer mi Padre sí y se estremeció. Se encaró entonces hacia nosotros y con otra sonrisa aún más grande (si es posible) nos dijo. **— **_**Donc? Nous allons à dormir?**_

Después de que mi madre dijera eso, me di cuenta de cómo había cambiado la atmosfera y el comportamiento de mis compañeros. Naruto fue el primero en levantarse, le ofreció la mano a Hinata, y ella un poco sonrojada, la aceptó y con su ayuda se levantó. Pero el rubio no permitió que la chica perdiera su contacto, pues le cogió la mano cariñosamente y se quedaron con las manos entrelazadas. Sai e Ino también se levantaron, él, le puso una mano en la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Fueron a la puerta, donde los esperaban mis padres y Tenten y Neji. Los dos últimos cogidos también de la mano. Éramos los últimos. Sasuke vino a mi lado y yo le ofrecí la mano. Él me miró interrogativo, yo, ante su duda le susurré.

—**No pasa nada. Ya puedes tocarme.**

Sasuke, me dedicó esa sonrisa de lado que tanto me gustaba y me cogió de la mano. Mientras subíamos, Hinata me preguntó.

—**Por qué tu madre de pronto habla en francés.**

Sonreí ante su pregunta. Ese era un aspecto muy curioso del carácter de mi madre.

—**Aunque de origen mi madre es Inglesa. Cuando está enfadada habla en su lengua materna.**

—**O sea que ahora está enfadada.**

Asentí. Y les indiqué que vieran a mis padres un momento. Mamá le lanzaba miradas furtivas a papá y él se estremecía con cada una. Reímos un por lo bajo. Llegamos al pasadizo donde estaban nuestras habitaciones, y mamá nos dio un beso a la mejilla a cada uno, después de coger la mano de mi padre y decir.

—_**Les lits sont confortables et les murs insonorisées.**_

Con ese comentario se despidió y desapareció con mi padre por el pasillo más próximo. Todos nos quedamos quietos como estatuas. Oí como todos los corazones de los presentes se aceleraron en cuanto procesaron la fase, el mío incluido. Él que más rápido se tranquilizó fue Sai. Para intentar disminuir mi pulso intenté concentrarme en sus latidos. Así, que estar cerca de Ino también le provoca descargas de electricidad. Al parecer a todos nos pasa igual. Y estar cerca de ella le gusta. Se siente a gusto. El segundo en calmarse, fue Neji que dijo.

— **¿Y si hacemos lo que dijo, y vamos a dormir?**

Los chicos asintieron, y nos dieron las buenas noches sin beso ni nada, supongo que estaban aún nerviosos. Las chicas nos quedamos en el pasadizo. Ino, que aún tenía el corazón latiendo a un ritmo frenético, me preguntó.

— ¿De verdad que las paredes están insonorizadas?

De verdad, esta chica es lo más. Yo y Tenten nos miramos y nos reímos.

—**Sí. Y los balcones, están bastante juntos unos de otros, con un pequeño salto puedes llegar al otro.**

Con esa afirmación, su corazón latió aún más rápido. Y un poco sonrojada a casusa del ritmo de su órgano, contestó.

—**Bueno...yo mejor me voy a la cama.**

Entró en su habitación, y todas hicimos lo mismo. Una vez dentro de la mía, de camino al armario me fui quitando la ropa. Busqué mi pijama. Regiré todos los cajones sin éxito. Entonces, sobre la cama vi un paquete con una nota. La leí.

_He elegido esto para ti._

_Espero que te guste._

_Al menos póntelo mientras estés aquí._

_PD: Ponte unas braguitas debajo._

_Je t'aime._

_Firmado: Mamá. _

Mamá, como no. Esta mujer está un poco loca. Me puse lo que me dio mi madre. Era un camisón. Me miré en el espejo y me quedé sorprendida. Era una pieza muy fina, de color blanco, de tirantes y hasta medio muslo. De estrechaba en las costillas y luego caía grácilmente sobre mis caderas.Rectifico. Esta mujer no tiene ningún tornillo. Estamos en invierno ¡Por favor! Me puse mi bata roja, y até fuerte el cinturón. Así me sentía más cubierta. Me senté en una de las sillas junto a la ventana. Y me concentré en mi entorno. No fuera que algún sirviente se le ocurriera desobedecer mis órdenes y visitara a alguno de mis amigos. Intenté localizar a los zombis. Sabía que en algún momento mi madre los soltaría para que ocuparan los puestos de vigilancia. Al otro lado del pasadizo, oí un ruido. Era Ino que abría la ventana del balcón. Golpeó la ventana de Sai, y él la abrió.

— **¿Qué haces aquí preciosa?**

Ella, con tono meloso, y corazón acelerado le contestó.

—**No podía dormir, y he pensado que quizás querías hablar.**

—**Está bien, pero ven a dentro. Aquí fuera, hace frío. Y tú vas un poco ligera de ropa.**

A ella se le aceleró más el corazón. Un día de estos le va a dar un soponcio, como el pobre órgano no normalice el ritmo. Y me parece que con lo de la ropa mi madre tiene algo que ver. Sai cerró la ventana de su habitación después de que Ino entrara, y no oí nada más. Seguí afinando el oído en busca de algún ruido más y oí alguien por el pasadizo. Por el sonido, eran los pasos era Tenten. Se paró delante de la puerta de Neji y llamó. Él, al minuto la abrió.

—**Gracias por venir. Tenía que hablar contigo. Pasa.**

Y dicho esto cerró la puerta detrás de Tenten. Yo continué con lo mío, cuando de pronto, oí un ruido de puerta muy pequeño. Y profundicé mi oído. Nada. Examiné donde estaban todos los sirvientes. Como cada noche, había bastantes. Pero ninguno a diez metros de nuestro pasadizo. Al saber eso. Me relajé un poco, y justo cuando iba a desconcentrarme, sentí la llamada de Sasuke que se levantaba de la cama e iba hacia la ventana. Yo, me levanté y salí al balcón a contemplar la luna. Él tardó un poco más que yo a salir. Pero cuando lo hizo, me quedé estupefacta. No llevaba la parte de arriba y se podía ver se pecho musculado y perfecto. Como cada vez que salía a la luz de la luna, su pelo tomaba reflejos plateados. Todo él quitaba el hipo. Cada milímetro de piel expuesta me reclamaba. Al verme, me dedicó una de sus sonrisas, más sexys. Y me dijo.

— **¿Vienes? ¿Mi vampiresa?**

Yo, sin previo aviso, salté a su balcón y me lacé a sus brazos. Lo besé. Él, al principio estaba sorprendido, pero pronto me correspondió. Como lo he echado de menos. Hundí mis manos en su pelo rebelde. Era sorprendentemente suave al tacto. Nos separamos y nos centramos en los ojos del otro, y sin apartarse ni un milímetro de mi y con respiración entrecortada me dijo.

—**Ven.**

Entramos a su habitación. Yo, al ver donde nos llevaría eso, paré en seco. Él lo notó y se sentó en la cama. Yo me aparté un poco y me dijo.

—**Tranquila. —**Me ofreció una mano desde la cama, pero yo dudé.

—**Sasuke…**

Sasuke al ver mi cara, suspiró y me sonrió. Se levantó de la cama y me cogió en brazos. No sé como lo hizo, pero ya no traía la bata puesta. Con un brazo abrió la cama y me metió en ella. Una vez allí, yo me encogí formando una bola. Pero no sentí que me tocara. Se metió al otro lado de la cama y me abrazó contra su pecho, me besó el pelo y me dijo con tono tranquilizador.

—**Tranquila. Mi vampiresa. Sólo quiero cumplir lo que te dije ayer.**

Yo me recuperé de mi posición de "defensa" y dejé que continuara besándome. Al cabo de un rato me preguntó.

—**Oye. —**Yo simplemente hice un "hm?" entre sus brazos y él continuó. **— ¿Quieres beber mi sangre?**

Abrí los ojos de golpe para encontrarme con los suyos.

—**No quiero morderte a menudo. Te dije que éramos adictivos.**

Él abrió un poco los ojos. Y me dijo.

—**Pero yo quiero dártela.**

Él me miró y supe que nada de lo que le dijera, le haría cambiar de opinión. Yo le sonreí y le acaricié el rostro.

— **¿Sabes que significan los mordiscos para los vampiros? —**Él negó con la cabeza.** —Es algo muy íntimo. Son tan placenteros por una razón en concreto. Nos ayudan a que la presa no se dé cuenta de que los mordemos ya que están ocupados teniendo un orgasmo. Sí. Sirven para alimentarnos de una manera agradable.**

Él me miró intensamente y en sus ojos pude leer el deseo que se iba formando. A través del vínculo pude percibir un fuerte aguijonazo de deseo. Puro. Carnal. De pronto me besó y me atrajo hacia él. El fino camisón me dejaba percibir claramente el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Sasuke. El beso se profundizó y él se puso encima de mí. Siguió besándome y cuando me mordió el labio solté un gemido que hizo que él me mirara a los ojos. Su mirada me encendió todavía más. Mis entrañas se volvieron gelatina y mientras mis manos le acariciaban los brazos él empezó a descender. Besó mi mandíbula, mi cuello. Dónde mordió un poco haciendo que yo gimiera más alto. Me agarré al cabecero de la cama para no romperlo a él. Pronto su boca se posicionó sobre mis pechos apenas cubiertos por el camisón. Los mordió por encima de la tela y yo me mordí el labio para no gritar de placer. Él me miró y sus ojos negros como pozos parecían dos carbones encendidos que me incitaban a perder el control. Me agarró uno de los brazos y lo puso en su espalda para que lo abrazara. El otro vino después sin que él me dijera nada. Volvió a besarme y cerré los ojos disfrutando de su ardor. Y él empezó a acariciar mi cuerpo. Cada parte que él tocaba empezaba a quemar. Poco a poco empezó a subir el camisón. Yo me tensé y Sasuke volvió a besarme, esta vez con adoración y dedicación. Demostrándome cuanto me amaba. Dejé que me quitara el camisón, y cuando sentí que el aire rozaba mis pezones, mis colmillos salieron completamente de las fundas. Él se alejó un poco para poder observarme. Yo ante mi desnudez me tapé como pude.

—**No te escondas. Eres lo más hermoso que he visto nunca.**

Dijo con un todo de voz ronco y lleno de deseo. Posó sus labios una vez más sobre los míos y descendió hasta mis pechos para besarlos y morderlos. Yo gemía ante su contacto. No me parece justo que yo sea la única que reciba. Yo atraje hacia mí e hice que su pelvis se presionara contra mí. Qué duro que está. Madre, mía. Lo sentía palpitar contra mí. Al sentir mi piel contra la suya y su miembro presionando contra mi cuerpo y él gimió. Al oír ese sonido gutural y primitivo mi cuerpo respondió solo. Bajé la cinturilla de los pantalones y él terminó de sacárselos. Sólo nuestra ropa interior nos separaba de un contacto pleno. Su mano descendió hasta mi pelvis. Yo me tensé otra vez, pero me relajé y abrí un poco las piernas para darle permiso. Sasuke lo entendió y me acarició por encima. Mi vientre se tensó para segundos después empezar a abrasarme. Ardía en deseo que me tocara más. Abrí un poco más las piernas y él se internó dentro de mis braguitas tanteando. Soltó un gemido y me dijo.

—**Dios mío. Estás empapada. **

Ante su comentario atraje su boca hacia la mía y le besé con todo el ardor que me consumía. Necesitaba más de él. Él sintió mi necesidad y frotó su lengua en mis colmillos hiriéndose un poco. Unas pocas gotitas de su sangre cayeron en mi lengua, y palpándolas le quité los bóxers. Cuando no hubo ninguna prenda de ropa entre nosotros él me miró y mientras me acariciaba el rostro me dijo.

—**Si no estás segura o quieres que paremos…**

No lo dejé continuar y le besé.

—**No quiero hacerlo con nadie más que contigo.**

Él me sonrió y me besó. Mientras nuestras lenguas se entrelabazaban Sasuke se hundió en mi. Acalló mi grito con sus besos. Por fin estábamos unidos. Se quedó quieto esperando a que me acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro. Me sentía llena y completa. Cuando lo besé empezó a moverse y mis gemidos no se hicieron esperar. Seguimos besándonos y moviéndonos hasta que ninguno de los dos sabía dónde empezaba o terminaba el otro. Cuando estuvimos a punto de llegar al orgasmo le mordí el cuello. Cuando mis colmillos perforaron la tersa piel de su cuello y su sangre me llenó, ambos llegamos al orgasmo. Retiré los colmillos lamiendo la herida cerrándola. Caímos rendidos contra los cojines. Al sentirlo fuera de mi me sentí vacía. De pronto Sasuke se incorporó y me miró alarmado.

—**Sakura, me he corrido dentro.**

—**No pasa nada. No me voy a quedar embarazada hasta que mi cuerpo madure. Aún no puedo tener hijos.**

Le dije con los ojos cerrados. Me acurruqué en su pecho y él me acarició el pelo hasta que me dormí.

Sai e Ino:

Entré en mi habitación y mi corazón aún latía con fuerza y rapidez. Busqué mi pijama pero no lo encontré. Encima de la cama había un paquete con una breve nota. La leí.

_He pensado que preferirías esto._

_Y que te gustaría._

_Ya me dirás._

_Firmado: María._

Me encogí de hombros y me lo puse. Al verme en el espejo. Me quedé estupefacta. Era un camisón violeta, de tirantes hasta medio muslo. Esta mujer sí que sabe. ¡Me encanta! Y decidí salir al balcón. Llamé a la ventana de Sai, que al poco tiempo me abrió. Casi me da algo. Vale que yo llevara poca ropa, pero él iba en bóxers. Tiene que haber un límite para lo de ser perfecto. Menudos pectorales.Él al verme, me sonrió.

— **¿Qué haces aquí preciosa?**

Yo, con tono meloso, y corazón acelerado le contesté.

—**No podía dormir, y he pensado que quizás querías hablar.**

Al responderle eso, me sonrió más y hubo un destello en sus ojos.

—**Está bien, pero ven a dentro. Aquí fuera, hace frío. Y tú vas un poco ligera de ropa.**

Ante su comentario me sonrojé. Entramos en su habitación. Me senté en la cama y me dijo.

— **¿Sabes Ino?—**No respondí. **—Ya sé que hace muy poco que nos conocemos. Y ya que somos almas gemelas, he pensado que...—**Lo miré a los ojos, sabiendo lo que iba a decir. **— ¿Quieres intentar, salir conmigo? No puedo prometerte ser extremadamente cariñoso. Pero soy un buen amante y no dejaré que pases frío en las noches. **

Yo asentí fervientemente. Contenta, de que por fin me lo hubiera pedido. Se acercó a mí lentamente, y cuando estuvo frente a mí, me besó. Al apartarse de mí un poco me susurró.

—**Exquisito.**

Cuando dijo eso me sonrojé. Y me continuó besando, mientras lo hacía, me iba inclinando, hasta que quedamos echados en la cama. Me parece que el bonito camisón va a volar pronto. Lo hicimos cuantas veces aguanté. Al ser humana no tengo tanto aguante como este hombre que me vuelve loca. Creo que no nos quedó ningún lugar de la habitación por probar. Cuando caí rendida entre sus brazos me llevó sonriente a la cama dónde me arropó y me abrazó hasta que me dormí.

Tenten y Neji:

Ino tiene las hormonas desenfrenadas. Al irme a la cama en ropa interior y el pelo suelto me encontré un paquete encima de la cama con una nota.

_Lo he elegido para que te lo pongas._

_Me encantaría que te lo pusieses._

_Seguro que te queda bien._

_PD: PONTELO._

_Firmado: María._

Ay, Madre...Esta mujer no cambia. Decidí ponérmelo, ya que María había insistido con tanto énfasis. Me miré en el espejo. Pues no me queda tan mal. Era un camisón rojo, de tirantes y hasta medio muslo. Entonces, me acordé, Neji me había pedido que fuera a verle porque tenía algo que decirme. Me puse una bata hasta las rodillas del mismo color que el mini camisón y salí de mi habitación. Al llegar a la suya (que estaba al lado) llamé. Al minuto me abrió. Llevaba un pantalón de pijama y la camiseta desabrochada. Yo, al verlo así me sonrojé un poco, y él me dijo.

—**Gracias por venir. Tenía que hablar contigo. Pasa.**

Le hice caso y entré. Es increíble lo pequeña que podía parecer esa habitación cuando una está nerviosa y con un chico. Me giré para encararlo, parecía nervioso. Para intentar ayudarlo le dije con tono tranquilizador.

— **¿Qué pasa Neji? Nunca te había visto tan nervioso. Ya sabes que puedes contármelo. **

Se tocó la nuca con una mano y la otra la apoyó en mi cintura. Aunque estaba un poco oscuro, podía ver un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo puede ser tan sexy y adorable a la vez? Empezó.

—**No se da muy bien esto...Pero aquí va. —**Se puso serio de golpe y me miró a los ojos**. —Tenten. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?**

Creo que fue allí donde perdí parte de mi uso de razón, porque instantáneamente, me lancé a abrazarlo por el cuello. Y a si oreja susurré.

—**Sí, sí, sí, sí.**

Sonrió y también me abrazó. Me separé del abrazo y con el dedo le indiqué que se acercara. Él acercó su rostro, y yo sin previo aviso, lo besé. Al principio, se asustó un poco de mi reacción, pero terminó por corresponder el beso. Al separarnos por la falta de aire me dijo entre jadeos.

— **¿Quieres dormir conmigo?—**Al ver mi cara sorprendida, se apresuró a añadir. **— No voy a hacerte nada. —**Se puso una mano en el corazón y con tono solemne me dijo. **—Palabra de Boy Scout. **

Me guiñó un ojo y yo, por mi parte me deshice en carcajadas mientras me quitaba la bata y nos metimos en la cama. Me abrazó contra su pecho, y así nos dormimos.

Naruto y Hinata:

Salí de la ducha, y encima de la cama me encontré un paquete con una pequeña nota.

_Querida Hinata_

_Me ha parecido que estarías arrebatadora con él_

_Y espero de todo corazón que te guste._

_Y sobretodo que te lo pongas._

_Firmado: María_

Me lo puse y me miré en el espejo. Era un camisón azul claro hasta las rodillas y de tirantes. Qué lindo. Me dispuse a dormir. Cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, sentí que alguien me observaba. Me incorporé, y vi sentado en una de las sillas, a Naruto. Me miraba. Sorprendida, le pregunté.

— **¿Naruto, qué haces aquí?**

No respondió, temiendo que fuera una de mis fantasías, hice amago de levantarme. Al hacerlo, me dijo.

—**No hace falta que te levantes.**

Bien, ahora sí que estoy segura que no es una fantasía. ¡Naruto está en mi habitación! ¡Y solo con pantalones! Un poco preocupada porque estábamos en invierno, le dije.

—**Ven, ¿no tienes frio?**

Negó con la cabeza y se acercó, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y empezó.

—**Quería preguntarte algo.**

Torcí la cabeza en modo de duda.

— **¿Qué es?**

Ahora, con un todo un poco irregular dijo.

—**Ya hace mucho que nos conocemos, y hoy me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti. —** Ahí me dejó. Estática. Se podía acabar el mundo que no me importaría. Ya puedo morir en paz. Continuó. **—Por eso, quiero preguntarte...**

No lo dejé continuar, lo abracé y le dije.

—**Ya sé lo que quieres preguntarme, y la respuesta es sí. Quiero salir contigo.**

Me correspondió el abrazo y entonces empezó.

—**Ahora deberías dormir.**

Al ver, de que se iba, lo agarré del brazo y con ojos suplicantes le pedí.

—**Quédate...Por favor.**

Suspiró y dijo.

—**Hazme sitio.**

Así lo hice, me aparté un poco y cuando se estiró junto a mí, me acurruqué en su pecho, él me abrazó y no dormimos.

Por la mañana…

Narra Sasuke:

A través de los cristales de los grandes ventanales, entraba la luz solar de una bonita mañana. La luz me daba en los ojos, eso me indicó que era hora de levantarse, y con una mano me froté un ojo, mientras dejaba ir un largo suspiro. Mi cuerpo se desperezaba después de una noche en la que había soñado algo extraño, pero no podía conseguir recordarlo. Entonces me di cuenta, había un peso en mi lado derecho, giré la cabeza y me encontré con la cara de lo que parecía un ángel durmiendo. En un primer momento me sorprendí, pues no recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior. Pero al fijarme un poco más, vi que era Sakura. Me fijé en su rostro mientras dormía; una piel tersa y suave, color crema muy clara, unos labios rosas y apetecibles, unas largas y negras pestañas y un corto cabello color rosa, que estaba esparcido por el cojín, perecía tan suave y lacio como las plumas. Sí. Realmente era un ángel. Me sonreí, si hace un mes, alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría tan prendado de la hermana de mi mejor amigo, lo hubiera mandado a la Atlántida de un puñetazo, pero ahora, estar al lado de Sakura, me parece lo más normal de mundo. Como si ella fuera, mí pasado, presente y futuro. Con la mano que tenía libre, acaricié su mejilla, apartando un mechón de su suave pelo. Ella, susurró algo parecido a mi nombre y se removió lentamente a mi lado. Estaba despertando. Poco a poco, fue abriendo esos ojos de color cual la esmeralda más brillante, y me miró aún somnolienta. Yo le dediqué una sonrisa cariñosa y dulce. Ella, hace que saque un lado cariñoso, dulce y atento que no sabía que tenía. Me devolvió la sonrisa, aún medio dormida. Yo con tono dulce pero ronco de no haber usado las cuerdas vocales en horas le dije.

—**Buenos días, vampiresa.**

Ella, dejó ir un gran suspiro y con ojos risueños me contestó.

—**Buenos días.**

Se acurrucó más en mi pecho y yo le seguí acariciando la mejilla. Nos quedamos así, hasta que nos acabamos de despertar, y desperezándose se incorporó. Me miró, con esos ojos que tanto adoraba y sonrió diciendo.

— **¿Qué? ¿Nos levantamos de verdad?**

Yo le devolví la sonrisa y asentí incorporándome. La volví a contemplar. No llevaba el camisón y pude contemplar su espalda salpicada con alguna que otra adorable peca, su pelo desordenado, y rodeada de mantas color blanco, realmente no me extrañaría que de un momento a otro le salieran un par de grandes alas blancas y se fuera volando. Mi angelito. De pronto desperté de mi embotamiento cerebral y meneé la cabeza de un lado para otro.¿Pero qué coño me pasa está mañana? ¿Por qué me quedo embobado con cada cosa que hace? Creo que al final tendrá razón con lo del vínculo, soy consciente de ella a cada segundo.

Se levantó de la cama, se giró y sonriéndome, me dijo.

—**Sasuke, voy a mi habitación a ducharme y cambiarme.**

Le devolví la sonrisa, y asentí, debería hacer yo lo mismo. Se vistió y se puso la bata. No quiero que nadie la pueda ver son ese mini camisón. Cuando cerró la puerta, me dispuse a ducharme, tal vez el agua pueda despejarme un poco la cabeza. Al salir me vestí informalmente. Me senté en la mesa junto a la ventana y empecé a leer.

Narra Tenten:

Desperté cuando mi cuerpo me indicó que el sol había salido hace unas horas. Notaba un brazo que me rodeaba y me atraía hacia su cuerpo. Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos y me encontré a un Neji dormido profundamente a pocos centímetros de mi cara. Su rostro, era de total tranquilidad y reposo. Tanto que me parecía hasta lindo. Oía su respiración pausada, y me di cuenta, de que Neji solo muestra algunas expresiones delante de mí. Aún recuerdo el sabor de su sangre resbalando por mis labios, era el balance perfecto entre salado y dulce, la mezcla perfecta. Lo de ser almas gemelas solo mejora la situación. Como estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta de que él se fue despertando y que ahora me miraba con esos ojos perla que tanto me gustaban. Y con voz ronca, me dijo.

—**Buenos días.**

Yo con una sonrisa, le contesté lo mismo.

—**Buenos días.**

Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, al cabo de unos minutos, nos fimos acercando hasta fundirnos en un tierno beso. Que poco a poco fue subiendo la temperatura, él rozó su lengua por mis labios, y yo los entre abrí dándole permiso para entrar, entró, su lengua exploraba toda mi boca pero dejó de hacerlo para empezar a jugar con la mía. Mis colmillos asomaron y él los rozó con la lengua. Como se corte, no voy a poder parar. Me separé poco a poco sin dejar de fijar mi vista en esos ojos perla. Me sonrió y yo se la devolví aún respirando agitadamente. Se levantó de la cama y me dijo.

—**Voy a la ducha, tú también deberías ir.**

Asentí, recogí mi bata del suelo, le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y salí de la habitación. En el pasillo, me encontré a Naruto que salía solo con pantalones de la habitación de Hinata. Yo sonriendo pícaramente, le dije.

—**Buenos días.**

Él se sorprendió al verme, y me respondió cuando yo ya cerraba la puerta de mi habitación.

—**B-buenos días.**

Cómo me dijo Neji, me deshice de la ropa y me dispuse a ducharme. Al salir, me empecé a vestir con ropa de invierno.

Narra Ino:

Me desperté, sentía el cuerpo entumecido, las sabanas suaves contra mi piel, y que alguien me abrazaba. No abrí los ojos, al aún no entrar luz por los grandes ventanales, me pareció que no era demasiado tarde, ya que si el Sol hubiera llegado a su cénit, la luz entraría por las ventanas. Pasaron los minutos, y Sai no despertaba, continuaba respirando pausadamente. Fue entonces cuando abrí los ojos, me incorporé, tapando mi desnudo cuerpo con las sabanas. Froté mis sienes, mientras recordaba los acontecimientos de la noche ya pasada. Antes esos recuerdos me sonrojé. Había estado con algún que otro chico, pero nunca nadie con quién hubiera conectado tanto como con Sai. De pronto sentí un dedo cálido que trazaba líneas en mi espalda. Giré la cabeza y me encontré con él. Estaba medio incorporado, con un brazo me acariciaba la espalda y con el otro se sostenía incorporado. Las sabana, lo tapaban de bajo cintura hacia las piernas.¡Es tan sexy! Me dedicó una sonrisa, pero no una vacía como la que siempre tenía estampada en el rostro. Una de verdad. Yo sonrojada un poco aún, se la devolví. Se incorporó más y me dio un corto beso, pero muy dulce en la comisura del labio. Me gustó y lo acepté gustosa. No borró esa sonrisa y me dijo.

—**Buenos días preciosa.**

Me reí por lo bajo, divertida. Parecía que me había puesto ese mote. Y ensanchando mi sonrisa le contesté.

—**Buenos días. —**Bajé de la cama después de devolverle el beso, y mientras me encaminaba hacia la puerta, cogiendo mi ropa por el camino, le dije. **— Voy a ducharme a mi habitación y a ponerme ropa nueva.**

Pero me quedé a medio camino. Me agarró por la cintura y me atrajo hacia sí. Pegó su boca en mi oreja, y con tono meloso de preguntó.

— **¿Donde te crees que vas?**

Su aliento me hacía cosquillas en la oreja, eso causó estragos en mi respiración. Y con dificultad respondí.

—**A ducharme...y cambiarme.**

Sin cambiar de tono, y pasando su nariz por mi cuello y oreja, dijo.

—**Eso es lo que tú crees. —**Me besó el cuello. Y continuó. **—Tú te quedas aquí conmigo.**

Empezó a acariciarme el vientre y la barriga. Yo solté un sonido de sorpresa, y él sonrió pícaramente. Poniendo aún más esfuerzo en que mis palabras salieran concordantes, le pedí.

—**Sai, por favor necesito irme a duchar.**

Se encogió de hombros y contestó.

—**Muy bien.**** —**Me relajé, y esperé a que me soltara. Cosa que no sucedió. Al contrario, me agarró más fuerte de la cintura, y me cargó a lo tipo princesa. Y tan tranquilo, se encaminó hacia la puerta del baño. **—Pero te vienes conmigo.**

Yo me reí como una niña pequeña. Aunque los sonidos que salieron por mi boca instantes después, no tenían nada de inocentes. Al salir ambos de la ducha, él abrió su armario, y allí encontré mi ropa también colgada. A María no se le escapa una.

Narra Naruto:

Me fui despertando poco a poco, sentí un cuerpo junto al mío, al que yo abrazaba y abrí los ojos de pronto. Encontrándome así, con una Hinata dormida en mis brazos. Me relajé. Y observé su rostro; piel pálida, con mejillas rosadas, largas pestañas, y largo pelo negro y lacio. No me podía creer que todos estos años hubiera estado tan ciego. Intentando fijarme en otras chicas, cuando ella intentaba hacerme ver lo mucho que me amaba. Hinata es la única. Empecé a acariciar su pelo, y al poco tiempo, despertó. Me miró, y sonriendo, se sonrojó. Que dulce que es. Con el tono más cariñoso que pude, le dije.

—**Buenos días.**

Le di un beso en la frente, ella, se sonrojó a más no poder y un par de lágrimas amenazaron con salir. Preocupado y alarmado, me aparté un poco de ella. En cambio, se abrazó a mí, y enterró su cabeza en mi pecho. Y con un hilito de voz me dijo.

—**Quédate así un momento, enseguida se me pasa.**

Sollozó flojito acurrucada a mí. Acomodé una almohada y me eché en ella para estar incorporado. Una vez cómodos, empecé a acariciar su pelo dulcemente, esperando a que se tranquilizara para que me contara el motivo de sus lágrimas. Si hay algún dios allá arriba, por favor que nadie la oiga sollozar. Como se entere Neji, estoy muerto. Al cabo de unos minutos, me dejé llevar por la preocupación y le levanté un poco la cabeza, para poder mirarla a los ojos. En sus mejillas, había en cada una, un camino de lágrimas, que sequé a besos. Y le pregunté.

— **¿Por qué lloras?—**Ella cerró los ojos, y aún con la cabeza alzada, continuó llorando. Intentando ser lo más dulce que pude, le suplique. **—Hinata, por favor dime qué te pasa. ¿Por qué lloras?**

Poco a poco, se fue tranquilizando, y me contestó.

—**Porqué no eres un sueño. —**La miré interrogativo**. — O sea, desde que te conozco que me gustas. Pero tú no me hacías ni caso. Tantas eran las veces que intentaba decirte algo y me sonrojaba y me desmayaba, que perdí la esperanza de gustarte algún día...**—La miré disculpándome. **—Así que decidí guardar mis sentimientos y ser solo tu amiga. Y me di cuenta de que no podía, que estabas demasiado dentro de mi corazón. Me sentía inútil por no poder olvidarte y no poder gustarte. Y mira ahora, en la piscina me besaste, te colaste en mi habitación y hemos dormido en la misma cama y abrazados. No exagero cuando digo que soy muy feliz. **

La abracé fuertemente. Y empecé.

—**A mí también me gustas desde que nos conocimos. Pero Hinata mírame. Mi familia son vampiros, y yo también, aunque esté sellado. —**Me miró sorprendida. **—Y a causa de eso, ¿Cómo podía esperar que me correspondieses? No podía. Por eso, que lo disimulaba. Pero, supiste lo de mi familia, y no nos rechazaste. Me sentí tan feliz. Entonces supe, que podía decirte lo que sentía libremente, sin miedo a que huyeras de mí. Bueno, con el riesgo que supone Neji. Así que lo que no te dije nunca, te lo diré ahora. Hinata, Te amo. Y te lo repetiré las veces que quieras, para que veas que no es un sueño.**

Me miraba sorprendida. Y cuando hubo asimilado toda la información, me miró con dulzura y amor y me contestó.

—**Yo también te amo.**

Nos quedamos mirando y nos fuimos acercando cada vez más. Hasta que nos fundimos en un tierno y prolongado beso. Cuando nos separamos, con un susurro le dije.

—**Me voy a duchar, nos vemos dentro de un rato. ¿Ok?**

Asintió, le di otro beso y me fui. Al cerrar la puerta me encontré a Tenten que salía la habitación de Neji. Ella, con una sonrisa pícara me dijo.

—**Buenos días.**

Tardé en reaccionar, pero contesté cuando casi cerró la puerta.

—**B-buenos días.**

Entré en mi habitación, me duché.


End file.
